


Surrender

by N1ghtWr1ter, RaeDMagdon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Come Inflation, F/F, G!P Korra, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Asami Sato, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, and masturbating to it, and others do that while simultaneously writing mocking fanfic about it on the internet, it's for the kink, kinks aren't our moral values, obviously we don't support misogyny in real life, some people tear the patriarchy down, this story takes place in patriarchal bullshit land on purpose, we added some character development after chapter 3 but society is fucked up in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtWr1ter/pseuds/N1ghtWr1ter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: As the Sato family heir, Asami must marry an alpha of noble birth. Her father chooses Korra, the heir to the Southern Water Tribe, to wed his omega daughter. They will meet for the first time at the altar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah...this started out as just shameless smut that Rae and I wrote to amuse ourselves, but it turned into this whole big thing. This story takes place in Patriarchal Bullshit Land (TM) on purpose. It's for the kinky sex (although we tried to do some character explorations too), but we know everyone has different ways of coping with society's bullshit. Some of us tear it down in real life, and some of us also write kinky, subversive fanfic about it for our own enjoyment.
> 
> Just an FYI, Korra might seem a little OOC here, but that's because she's not exactly the Korra we know and love from LOK. She's not the Avatar; she's a spoiled, pampered heir apparent to the Southern Water Tribe. But while she might seem a bit of a cocky asshole to start with, she's got the same big heart underneath it all - which Asami is going to find out.
> 
> Asami's character is also a bit different because of the society the story takes place in. She comes off submissive at first, but after the first sex scene, she starts to open up more and seeks ways to continue her inventing, and her life in general, in the South Pole.
> 
> The sex in this story is consensual (as much as omegaverse can be), since both of them enjoy themselves, but by our society's standards it would be dubious consent, since omegas and alphas don't have much control during a heat. It's ok if you want to give this story a pass! We like the kinky power imbalance and all in fiction, but it's not for everybody.
> 
> Let us know what you think in the comments and on tumblr @n1ghtwr1ter and @raedmagdon.

Asami smoothed down the artfully overlapping folds of fabric at the front of her wedding dress, desperate for something to do with her hands. They continued shaking, so she gave up, clenching her fingers into white-knuckled fists. Over the past month, she had tried to pretend this day wasn’t looming on the horizon, but no amount of tinkering with her inventions could keep her mind off her impending nuptials.

In most respects, her family was progressive. Her mother had given her plenty of freedom as a child, and her father had always encouraged her thirst for knowledge. However, on this issue, he had been absolutely firm: she needed to marry and mate with an alpha—and not just any alpha, either. After several months of negotiations, Asami had been promised to Korra, daughter to Chief Tonraq of the Northern and Southern Water Tribes.

Logically, it made perfect sense. The South Pole had oil, the black gold that made most of Future Industries’ machines work. Her father had the advanced drills needed to access it. A marriage between her and Korra would cement their trade alliance with blood instead of mere ink on a contract. But that fact didn’t offer Asami much comfort as she puttered around the dressing room. She hadn’t even gotten the chance to see her mate before their wedding day.

Her father had met Korra, of course. “She’s a fine alpha,” he had said. “Smart as well as strong. A fierce warrior and a powerful leader.”

Those assurances were little comfort. Moving from Republic City to the South Pole would be a difficult adjustment all on its own without worrying about catering to some stubborn alpha’s whims. Some people claimed female alphas were less aggressive, but others claimed the opposite. Asami hadn’t met enough of them to form her own conclusions, considering how rare they were.

Asami swallowed, glancing at her reflection in the mirror. Her dress was blue and white, Water Tribe colors rather than her usual red, and there was a fair amount of pale skin on display. Her arms were bare except for the decorative bracelets on them, and the sharp neckline plunged low between her breasts. Her cheeks heated up. That was another problem. She knew the purpose of this marriage wasn’t just to cement a trade agreement, but to produce heirs. That meant in a matter of hours, she would be mating for the first time, not just with an alpha, but with a total stranger.

The prospect was terrifying, even more so because the wedding had been scheduled to coincide with her cycle for the best chance at conception. Her heat hadn’t started yet, but Asami could feel it coming, a warm tingle that lived beneath her skin and coiled deep in her core. She hoped it would hold off just a little longer. Common sense dictated that her heat would help her enjoy her new mate’s touch, but she wasn’t sure she  _ wanted _ to enjoy it. Although if she went into heat immediately after the wedding, it might mean she and Korra would need to try less before she fell pregnant…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. A moment later, Senna slipped in. Asami had only met her future mother-in-law that morning, but so far, the older omega seemed nice. She had been polite and even sympathetic, for which Asami was grateful. Life at the South Pole would be easier with at least one friendly person to keep company with.

“Have the omegas finished preparing you?” Senna asked, pausing to sniff the room. Asami blushed. Was her scent changing already?

“Yes,” she said, forcing herself to hold Senna’s gaze.

Senna’s fingertips grazed her arm, causing her to shudder. “Everything’s ready, except this.” She withdrew something from her dress, and Asami’s eyes widened. It was a betrothal necklace, much like the one that hung around Senna’s neck. The blue beadwork was stunning and the white ivory shone like moonstones.

Despite how beautiful it was, Asami’s stomach lurched. “Thank you,” she murmured, doing her best to force an appreciative smile.

“Korra made this for you. Here, let me put it on.”

Asami dipped her head, allowing Senna to drape the necklace around her throat. “She made it herself?”

“Yes. She put a lot of time into it.”

That made Asami feel the tiniest bit better. Maybe she and Korra would get along, at least a little. If she was very lucky, they might even become friends. Still, she wouldn’t get her hopes up. Although she would try not to judge her mate-to-be prematurely, she was still a realist.

“There. It looks beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Asami said again, straightening up. Korra’s ivory-beaded betrothal necklace hung heavy around her throat. This was really happening, whether she liked it or not.

***

Korra groaned with impatience, leaning back against Naga’s side with her hands behind her head. It felt like she had been waiting for hours—which she had, she supposed, although that waiting had been frequently interrupted by various people passing through. For now, at least, she was alone, although that made the time pass even slower.

“Well, it’s happening,” she said to the polar bear dog. “I’m getting married. To an omega I’ve never met.”

Honestly, she wasn’t sure how to feel about it. She trusted her parents to choose someone suitable, but the thought of tying herself forever to an omega she had never met was nerve-wracking. It had worked out for her father and mother, but there was no guarantee it would work out as well for her.

With a sigh, she reached into the front of her shirt, pulling out a worn photograph with a crease in the middle. Hiroshi had been generous enough to send her a picture of her new mate, and though the pose was forced, one fact was undeniable: Asami Sato was beautiful.

_ If the real thing holds up to this picture, it might not be so bad. _

The optimist in Korra wanted to give it a try, at least. She’d heard from her father that Asami was a voracious reader and liked taking apart machines, both things Korra wasn’t particularly interested in, but wouldn’t mind learning more about either. It was also comforting to know that Asami held some interests outside of childbearing, although that would still have to be the first order of business…

Korra felt a familiar tightening in her trousers at that thought. It had been months since she’d been able to find relief with anything but her own hand. Her father had convinced her it would be inappropriate to mate with anyone else once the engagement was finalized, and she had agreed. She owed Asami a chance to see if they might be compatible.

There was a knock on the door, which caused Naga to raise her head. Since she didn’t growl, Korra assumed it was someone familiar. A moment later, her father entered, wearing the clothes of a water tribe warrior: fur lined pants and shirt, with a fur pelt across his shoulders. It was similar to Korra’s own outfit, although hers had a few extra shades of blue to make it look fancier.

“Korra,” Tonraq said, shaking his head in mild disapproval. Still, from his grin, Korra could tell he wasn’t really annoyed. “You’re going to get Naga’s fur all over your clothes.”

Korra shrugged, pulling up her knees to hide the slight bulge in her pants. “My outfit is  _ made _ of fur. A little more won’t ruin it.”

Tonraq came to sit next to her, placing a hand on his shoulder. “The ceremony is about to start. Your mother just went to check on Asami.”

Korra’s brow lifted with interest. “And?”

“She seems nervous, but that isn’t unusual.”

Korra waited, sensing her father had more to say.

“You know what’s expected of you. After tonight, Asami will be yours: your lover, your mate, and eventually, the mother of your pups.”

Although her mind was currently focused on the ‘lover’ part, Korra did her best to listen, nodding seriously.

“Mating with an omega is a bond of trust. She is yours, but that means she is yours to protect. You must earn her obedience by treating her like the treasure she is. The mark of a true alpha is having a mate who doesn’t merely belong to them, but  _ wants _ to belong to them. You need to be worthy of her submission. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Korra said. “I understand.”

“Good.” With another squeeze to her shoulder, her father stood up. He headed for the door, but turned back after a moment. “Of course, that doesn’t mean you need to hold back. She  _ will _ belong to you after the ceremony, and Senna says she’s nearing her heat. She should be eager to please you.”

_ “Dad,” _ Korra protested, rolling her eyes in embarrassment. “I know how mating works.”

“Just make sure to give us lots of grandpups,” Tonraq said before leaving the room.

With yet another groan, Korra let her lead loll back against Naga. As awkward as it had been, her father’s words had put ideas in her head.  _ ‘She should be eager to please you…’ _ She lowered her legs back to the ground and pulled out the picture again, tracing Asami’s pale cheek. She certainly hoped so, but first she needed to adjust the tent in her pants.

***

Asami dragged her feet as she approached the set of doors that would open toward the throne room. She tried to keep her steps slow and even, but inside, her heart was racing. She had no idea what would be waiting for her on the other side. She had been given only the most rudimentary details: that Korra was an alpha female about her age, and a warrior.

Would she smell like one, surrounded by a stinking cloud of sweat and aggression? Would her mere presence force everyone nearby of lower status to their knees? Would she be terrifying to behold, or would she be handsome—maybe even beautiful? Perhaps the information about her prowess in battle had been exaggerated, and she would be a soft, spoiled sort of alpha who had been born into luxury.

So wrapped up was Asami in her thoughts that she didn’t notice her father approaching until he placed his fingertips on her elbow. She relaxed a little when she saw him, but not by much. Even though she knew he had gone through a great deal of care to select a mate for her, she was still angry with him for marrying her off in the first place, even if it was expected for someone of her standing. She had been told of those expectations early and often, but a part of her had hoped she might somehow escape them.

“You don’t have to look so scared, Asami,” her father murmured, stroking back a stray lock of her hair and tucking it behind her ear. “I’ve met Korra. She’s, well… exactly what you’d expect when describing a young alpha, but she has a fierce loyal streak. Once she’s bonded to you, she’ll take care of you. That’s why I chose her.”

“Really,” Asami said, unable to completely disguise the skepticism in her voice. Her father wasn’t a cruel sire by any means. In fact, he was usually very affectionate toward her. But he also had the tendency to focus on his business interests at the expense of his own health, and sometimes their relationship. Honestly, sharing him with Future Industries wasn’t so different from sharing him with a bunch of littermates clamoring for his attention.

“Really,” Hiroshi repeated. “There were other interested parties, but I thought she would suit you best.”

Asami sighed. Her father was occasionally inattentive, but he would never knowingly send her into the arms of a terrible alpha. “What if everything goes wrong?”

“It won’t.” Hiroshi squeezed her elbow, then nodded toward the doors. “Come. She’s waiting.”

Asami’s heart flew into her throat. Try as she might, she couldn’t swallow it back down. Her feet remained frozen to the floor, almost as though it was made of the same ice as the Southern Palace’s foundation. Only her father’s gentle, then not-so-gentle tugging managed to coax her forward.

The moment the doors opened, everyone in the room turned toward them. Asami felt as though she might melt under the weight of their stares. Her pulse raced and her skin threatened to break out in a nervous sweat. Then she realized she wasn’t breathing. She inhaled shakily, trying to regain her balance.

All at once, the scent hit her: pure, powerful, unmistakable alpha. At first she was sure it had to be more than one, but as she lifted her head, trying to locate the source, she realized that the people in attendance smelled muted in comparison. All of it was coming from one figure, the same figure waiting alone at the end of the aisle, up the shallow steps that led toward a throne of solid ice.

_ Korra. _

It had to be. She was tall, with dark brown skin and surprisingly broad shoulders. Her hair was pulled into three separate sections, two on either side of her face and one on top. Her chin was lifted proudly and her round face held the sharpest, clearest blue eyes Asami had ever seen. Those eyes burned straight through her dress, lighting a flame in her lower belly and causing a throb deep within her core.

Within moments, Asami’s undergarments were a sopping mess. She tried to stifle a whimper, but it was no use. Her mouth had run completely dry and all the wetness in her body had rushed to pool in other places. Heat-sweat rolled down her skin, and what had been a mild itch moments before was now an all-consuming ache.

Her father seemed to notice her distress, because he offered her a little more support with his arm. Once she had stopped swaying, though, Asami didn’t need to be dragged the rest of the way. She was drawn down the aisle by a force beyond her comprehension, like a moth wasp to a flame.

She barely registered the kisses her father placed on her cheeks as they arrived at the steps. When Korra approached to take her hands from his, Asami was surprised to realize that the alpha was a few inches shorter than she was. She held herself with such confidence that Asami hadn’t noticed. As soon as Korra’s fingers curled around hers, she felt a shuddering jolt. Korra’s scent was even clearer while they were standing so close, and Asami wondered whether she would even want to breathe ordinary air again. The alpha’s chi was an ocean, surrounding her and drawing her in like an inevitable tide.

“Are you ready, Asami?” Korra asked, still staring at her with those brilliant blue eyes.

It took Asami several moments to compose a response. “Yes.” She would have said yes to absolutely anything Korra asked of her—which terrified her a little, deep beneath the currents of lust tugging her this way and that. Afraid though she was, there was no fighting her instincts. Even without the mating bite, she felt helpless to resist.

***

Korra did her best to focus on her father, who had come to stand behind them and recite the marriage ceremony, but his voice was nothing more than a low drone in her ears. She couldn’t have repeated a single word he said. All of her attention, every fiber of her being, was focused solely on the gorgeous omega facing her.

The picture hadn’t done Asami justice. It hadn’t shown the bright green of her eyes, or the sleek shine of her wavy black hair. It hadn’t revealed how beautiful her skin would look above the blue sleeves rolling off her shoulders, or given a hint as to how she would smell: like moonflowers mixed with another, thicker scent underneath. Korra knew that scent immediately. Asami was coming into heat. Coming into heat because of her.

This time, she didn’t even bother trying to adjust the tent at the front of her pants. She couldn’t help it. Each breath she took was full of omega and sex and need. She burned with the knowledge that, in just a few more minutes, this omega would be hers.  _ Only _ hers. Korra had mated with other omegas before, and even a few betas. She had dominated them because it was expected of her, and because she (and they) enjoyed it. But spending just a few moments in Asami’s presence told her that this would be different. Her instincts were screaming for her to take, to claim, to possess.

Even though she could have stared into Asami’s eyes for an eternity, Korra’s gaze drifted down, taking in the rest of the omega’s body. Her mouth was a perfect bow, with plump red lips that Korra immediately imagined kissing… or sliding her cock between. The omega’s breasts were soft and full, and Korra just knew they would fit perfectly in her hands. Although Asami’s stomach was mostly flat, she had a generous flare to her hips. Korra’s hands itched to curl around them, to leave striped purple bruises in the shape of her fingers, to pull them back against her pelvis.

While she stared, her mind wandered to other things—especially what Asami would look like with that delicate blue dress crumpled on the floor around her feet, or hanging off her in ribbons. Would her nipples be pink or brown? Would they be sensitive? What about her pussy? Would the lips be thin and delicate when they stretched for her cock, or puffy and swollen?

_ Oh Spirits, how tight will she be? _

Korra’s cock gave another twitch, straining against the front of her trousers. This time, Asami seemed to notice, because her eyes grew wide and she sucked in a sharp gasp. She began to tremble, but at the same time, Korra felt the seductive pull of her chi strengthen. Obviously, the omega was interested in what she had to offer.

For a moment, they simply stared at each other, unable to do anything else.

“Korra,” Tonraq said, interrupting the brief but intense connection. Korra blinked in confusion. Fortunately, her father and their audience seemed amused. “Speak your vows to Asami,” he said in an effort to help her stay on track.

It took her several awkward seconds to remember the words she was supposed to say. “Asami, I take you as my omega. I will care for you, cherish you, provide for you, and protect you until my dying day.”

“Asami,” Tonraq said, turning toward the omega. “Speak your vows to Korra.”

Asami’s lips shook, and for a moment, Korra had the irrational fear that she wouldn’t speak the words. “Korra, I will have you as my alpha. I will care for you, cherish you, honor you, and obey you until my dying day.”

“Now, this promise will be sealed with a kiss.”

At first, Korra froze. Even though she had been imagining what Asami’s lips would taste like only a few seconds earlier, she wasn’t sure just how much of a kiss to provide. Asami continued staring at her, panting lightly, lips parted in expectation. There were a few chuckles from the crowd, but Korra didn’t care. She curled her arm around the back of Asami’s waist, drawing her close and tilting up slightly to claim her mouth in a long, firm kiss.

Although she had intended for it to be closed-mouthed, Korra was shocked and delighted to feel Asami’s lips part for her. She pressed forward with her tongue, and the delicious smell she had been surrounded with before suddenly became a taste—sweet and hungry and completely irresistible. Without conscious thought, she shifted her hips forward, rubbing her shaft against Asami’s lower belly. Even with her pants and Asami’s dress in the way, she could feel heat radiating from the omega’s skin.

Asami whined softly, seemingly torn about whether to pull away or press forward. Eventually, she decided on forward. She leaned into the embrace, lips still parted for Korra’s tongue, fingertips fluttering nervously along Korra’s arms before grasping them with what felt like desperation.

When the kiss finally broke, both of them were breathless. Korra grinned. This beautiful omega was all hers, and the first thing she wanted to do was get Asami out of that beautiful but troublesome blue dress.

Unfortunately, there was still a reception and a wedding feast to get through. Korra growled softly under her breath at the thought of spending several hours being pleasant to relatives and friends, pretending all the while that there wasn’t a gorgeous omega going into heat right by her side. 

As though he could read her thoughts, Korra felt her father’s hand come down on her shoulder as she passed by on the way from the altar. “Patience, Korra,” Tonraq chuckled. “You’ll have your whole life to get to know each other. The next couple hours will pass by quickly enough.” 

***

The next couple hours were pure torture for Asami. Heat boiled under her skin and pounded between her legs, suffusing her with a desperate, aching emptiness. She’d been worried before about her dress being too revealing, but now it felt far too hot. The only thing she wanted touching her was Korra— _ an alpha, _ she reminded herself bitterly.  _ Any alpha.  _ It wasn’t that she had any feelings for Korra in particular; her body just found this particular alpha acceptable, and was going to make her miserable until…

Asami cut that line of thinking off before she could get any further. By her side, Korra was talking and laughing, greeting relatives and friends and firing off jokes as if nothing was out of the ordinary. The only thing that suggested Asami’s heat might be affecting her too was the admittedly impressive bulge tenting the front of her trousers. Korra had covered it politely with a napkin as soon as they’d sat down, but while it might have been out of sight, it most definitely wasn’t out of mind. 

She shivered as her thoughts returned yet again to the night that lay ahead of her. Despite her limited practical experience, she wasn’t entirely clueless about sex. It was impossible to be as well-read as she was and not have a basic understanding of how it worked. But Asami had approached the subject as she did all others, as a problem of engineering, of pieces that fit together and combined to create something new, and of hormones as current to drive them into motion. 

Being in the grip of her first heat without suppressants, however, was as far from the realm of mechanical issues as...well, as far as the South Pole was from Republic City. There was nothing rational or reasonable about the way her body burned to be held down and taken; about the way her underwear must be flooded; about the way her eyes kept flicking over to the tent in Korra’s lap with mingled curiosity and fear.

_ What will it be like?  _ she couldn't help wondering.  _ Will Korra be gentle, or shy, or demanding? Is it her first time too?  _ Asami doubted it. Unlike high-born omegas, who were expected to preserve themselves for their future mates, alphas of their class were practically encouraged to go out and enjoy themselves with whoever they pleased in an unfair double standard. But still, maybe Korra didn't have that much more experience. Maybe she would be just as awkward, just as shy, and this wouldn’t be so bad…

“Asami.” 

The gentle whisper startled her, but it was Korra’s light touch on her arm that made her jump. She looked into Korra’s sparkling blue eyes and felt herself clench. Finally, her alpha was touching her, looking at her with interest and desire… 

“Your father’s doing a toast. You seemed pretty lost in thought, so I figured you'd want to know.”

“Oh,” Asami murmured, only vaguely aware of what she was saying. “Yes, thank you.” 

Korra turned to look at where Hiroshi was standing with a raised glass, and Asami followed suit, but she couldn't focus on a single word her father was saying, or any of the others who rose to give toasts. Korra’s fingers were still touching her arm, and they remained there for the rest of the reception. 

Somehow, Asami made it through the remainder of the feast, even though she barely ate and could scarcely even speak. She was sure she presented a perfect portrait of the submissive omega, eyes cast downward and speaking only when spoken to, but it was because she didn't trust her eyes not to wander and the fog of her heat had crowded almost all her words out of her brain. She barely registered that some of the guests had started leaving until she felt another hand on her shoulder: her father’s. 

“It’s about time for everyone to be getting to bed,” he told her, looking both proud and sad. “Including the two of you. You’re to go with Senna first, Asami. She’ll, ah, tell you what to expect. It’s what your mother would have done, if she were here.” 

Asami barely managed to keep herself from whimpering at the thought of being parted from Korra, but she wasn’t in any state to protest as he helped her out of her chair and handed her off to Korra’s mother. Senna folded Asami’s arm over her own and walked her out of the banquet hall, her omega scent warm and soothing. But despite her worries, Asami couldn't help looking back for one last glimpse at her new mate, who was currently being towed out of the room by her own father. 

***

“I expect this must be awkward for you,” Senna said as the two of them sat on the edge of the bed.

_ Korra’s bed, _ Asami couldn’t help thinking. Although the room was unfamiliar to her, the alpha’s scent was everywhere, and it was incredibly difficult to listen to her new mother-in-law’s words. It was all she could do to calm her heart rate and focus on breathing.

“Yes,” she murmured. Awkward was a bit of an understatement. Underneath the constant buzz of arousal, Asami was keenly aware of the fact that she didn’t really know this woman, and that it should have been her mother having this talk with her.

_ Mom. What would she have thought of the wedding? Of Korra? Would she have been happy for me, or sad to lose me?  _ Asami’s heart sank, but missing her mother was a familiar hollowness, and it was difficult to be sad, nervous, and aroused at the same time. Her hormones were gradually shutting down her feelings until only the most primitive, and the most embarrassing, remained.

Senna saved her from her jumbled thoughts. “Your father has told me you are something of an engineer. I assume you know the basic facts of mating?”

Asami nodded. Her father had explained it to her before her first heat, and she had been given access to the library for supplemental information. “I’m aware of the, um, mechanics involved.”

“Since you’re coming into heat, you’ll have an easier time,” Senna said. “It shouldn’t hurt too much when Korra enters you. Your body will produce extra lubrication to help.”

Once more, Asami nodded, even though she had already known that. She could feel that extra lubrication clinging uncomfortably to her thighs.

“The other thing you need to understand is presenting. When Korra gives the order, you will get on your elbows and knees to be mounted from behind. Make sure your legs are spread and your pelvis is tilted up. There’s a reason the position is traditional: it offers the best chance for you to conceive.”

Normally, whenever her father or anyone else mentioned conception around her, Asami’s stomach did a fearful lurch. This time, it still churned, but for an entirely different reason.  _ My heat must be taking hold,  _ she thought, because suddenly her mind was flashing forward to a future where her belly was heavy with pups.  _ Korra’s pups… _

“I understand,” Asami said when she realized Senna was waiting for a response.

Senna must have mistaken her confusion for fear, because the older omega patted her shaking hand. “Korra won’t hurt you, I promise. She might be a little rough, but that’s just alpha nature. As long as you follow her orders, you have nothing to worry about.”

Asami forced a smile. That wasn’t exactly reassuring. “I’m sure I don’t,” she said, but a niggling question buzzed at the back of her mind. “What kind of orders should I expect her to give me?”

To her relief, Senna took the question seriously. “That’s up to her. She might ask you to hold a certain position, or say a certain thing. She might ask for the use of your hands and mouth, although that should come after the two of you have mated the traditional way.”

Asami’s own mouth went dry. She thought she remembered reading something about omegas using their mouths to stimulate alphas, but she didn’t usually indulge in  _ those _ kinds of books. The concept was still unfamiliar enough to be somewhat shocking.

Senna must have noticed the widening of her eyes, because she continued. “I know this may seem overwhelming, but pleasing Korra is your duty now. Once you get used to it, I promise it won’t be as frightening or unpleasant as you think. Serving an alpha can actually be very pleasurable.”

Asami nodded her head, wetting her dry lips. “I understand. I’ll do my best.”

Senna rose from the bed, heading toward the door. “I’ll give you a few moments to yourself before Korra joins you. And don’t worry, nothing else is expected of either of you tonight or tomorrow. There’s food and water here for the night, and some servants will be by with breakfast in the morning.”

“Thank you.”

Senna headed for the door, but just before she touched the handle, Asami stood up and took one step after her. “Wait.”

“Yes?”

“What about…” Asami averted her eyes, trying to make her shaking lips form the words. “What about afterwards? You know, the knot?”

Senna smiled. “It isn’t painful. In fact, most omegas claim it gives them a feeling of intense relief, especially during their heats. You should be prepared for her to stay within you for some time afterwards, though. If the two of you try to untie too soon, she could hurt you without meaning to. Let it happen naturally.”

“And what about the bite?” Asami asked, before she could lose her nerve. “Does that hurt?”

Senna shook her head. “You’ll come to understand that some actions are pleasurable enough to make any pain worth it.”

Asami had a hundred more questions.  _ Will Korra’s bite stay forever, or fade? Will it hurt? Will it… change me?  _ But those were questions she knew Senna could not answer. She would have to find out for herself.

***

A low growl slipped from Korra’s mouth as her father pulled her from the banquet hall. She regretted it instantly—she had better manners than that, and usually much more control—but she couldn't help it. Asami’s scent had been dizzying during the ceremony, and it had only intensified the more time they spent together.

To her surprise, Tonraq only chuckled. “Come along, Korra. This won’t take long, but there are a few things we need to go over before you can rejoin your bride.”

With a heavy sigh, Korra allowed him to tow her into a sitting room off the main banquet hall. As he sat down in an overstuffed armchair, she took the opportunity to subtly adjust the throbbing erection that had been plaguing her practically all evening. 

“Now, I know you know how mating works,” Tonraq said once she was seated and relatively decent.

Korra blushed. “Dad.”

“I’m not an idiot,” Tonraq said, smirking a bit. “And you’re not nearly as sneaky as you think you are.”

_ “Dad!”  _ Korra buried her flaming face in her hands while Tonraq laughed.

“But that being said, Asami is your mate. She’s a virgin omega, so it’s going to be a little bit different.” 

Korra peered at him from between two fingers. “Different how?”

“Well, it’s her first time, so you’ll need to be more careful. And while some of the people you’ve been with might have been a bit more experienced, you’ll need to tell her what to do. But that can work to your advantage. You’ll have an opportunity to mold her into the kind of mate who can please you, because that's her duty as your omega.”

Korra peeled one hand away from her eyes. Suddenly, being mated to someone she didn't even know didn't sound so terrible. 

“Now, given that she’s in heat, I’d expect she’ll be quite submissive, but you’ll still need to take a firm hand with her. Be gentle,” Tonraq stressed, “but if you get a bit carried away on account of her heat…” To Korra’s mortification, he winked. “Well, omegas like it a little rough.” 

Korra groaned, but it was only half in embarrassment. The thought of Asami under her hands, under her control, hers to take and use and claim, was threatening to bring this conversation to an abrupt and humiliating end.

As though he could read her mind, Tonraq snapped his fingers in front of her face. “Focus, Korra. We've only got a little more to cover.” 

Korra nodded miserably.  _ If I can even remember.  _ It was incredibly hard to remember anything but Asami, smelling of need and waiting for her…

“Now, you have your duties to each other, but you also have duties to your families. Specifically, we need heirs. I know that trying for pups isn’t exactly a chore, but there are a couple things that can help make sure she conceives. Knotting is one, obviously. The longer you can hold the tie, the better.” 

Korra throbbed against the seam of her pants, wishing desperately that her father would disappear.

“You should also try the first few times with her presenting. It gives the best angle for penetration, and ensures that your seed will reach her womb.” 

Korra gritted her teeth as both her desire and embarrassment spiraled to new heights. 

“I know you’ll want to try, um, other things…” Tonraq coughed, looking embarrassed himself for the first time, “but make sure there’s a chance of conception at least the first few times. Your mother and I want fat, healthy grandpups by the end of the year.” 

He stood, and after a moment, Korra did too. Tonraq clapped her on the shoulder. “I’m sure you’re up to the challenge. After all, our family has a reputation to uphold.”

Korra paused only to groan  _ “Daaaaad,”  _ one final time before Tonraq allowed her to bolt from the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is...really filthy. Like, REALLY filthy. Like, all your problematic wedding night/loss of virginity/patriarchal bullshit tropes in one place kind of filthy. Like we've said before, this isn't for everyone, and it's also not meant to be any kind of realism - it's kinky-ass fantasy masturbation material. Enjoy - we definitely did ;P And as always, let us know what you think in the comments and on tumblr @n1ghtwr1ter and @raedmagdon.

Asami paced back and forth beside the bed, unable to hold still and uncomfortably aware of the sticky heat between her thighs. She had alternated between standing and sitting since Senna’s departure, but she couldn’t get comfortable. Her dress, as low cut as it was, seemed to be stifling her. Asami wanted to rip it off, but she feared what might happen if she did.

_What would Korra think, coming in to find me completely naked? Would I seem shameless to her, or…or would she be pleased?_

A lance of arousal stabbed Asami’s lower belly. Part of her was terrified, but another, rapidly growing part of her was desperate for Korra to arrive. She still wasn’t clear on the details of what would happen, but had nearly stopped caring. Simply being in the alpha’s presence and basking in her chi had to be better than this torture.

The door clicked open.

Asami started, whirling toward the noise. Her nose told her who it was before they entered the bedroom, but when Korra actually stepped inside, she forgot to breathe. The alpha’s aura was different than before—no longer a vast ocean, but a squalling storm. Arousal poured from her in waves, and once more, Asami found herself afraid.

Korra closed the door. She took an audible breath, holding it as if in anticipation, and Asami did the same. She stole a brief glimpse at Korra’s burning blue eyes before she turned her own downward, dipping her head politely. Even if Senna hadn’t given her explicit instructions to obey, something about Korra would have compelled her to do so anyway. The alpha had an irresistible pull, one that made Asami ache to submit.

“Hey.”

Asami tilted her chin up again, blinking in surprise. It wasn’t what she had expected Korra to say. ‘Hey’ was friendly, familiar—although she supposed they would have to get there eventually, since they were supposed to be mates.

“Hello,” she whispered back, embarrassed by the way her voice trembled. Korra’s hadn’t, although it had been surprisingly soft.

Korra blew a long breath through her lips, making them puff out. “So, we need to do this.”

Asami swallowed. Her eyes darted to the front of Korra’s pants, and she was oddly relieved to see that the bulge at the front was still there—perhaps even more prominent than before. _Don’t be too eager,_ she told herself, but she was rapidly losing that battle. The past few hours had taught her that a heat without suppressants was a hundred times worse than the normal variety.

Korra noticed where she was looking. “I saw you stealing a peek earlier.” This time, the alpha’s voice was lower, more of a growl. Although she hadn’t exactly looked nervous before, her confidence, as well as other things, seemed to be swelling rapidly. Asami pulled her gaze away, but Korra stepped forward, closing the gap between them. The alpha’s scent wrapped around her, compelling her to give Korra her full attention.

“It’s okay,” Korra said, grasping Asami’s chin between her thumb and first finger. It wasn’t a harsh hold, but firm enough that Asami knew she shouldn’t jerk her head away. Not that she could have if she wanted to. “You’re allowed to look… and even touch.”

A whimper spilled from between Asami’s lips, completely unbidden. As humiliating as this was, part of her _needed_ to look, to touch, and most importantly, to obey. Korra’s gaze remained on her, and Asami realized her new mate was waiting for some kind of response. “Yes, Alpha.”

Korra seemed to approve. She stood a little taller, and Asami didn’t miss the hungry glint in her eyes. “First, I want you out of that dress. Take it off.”

Asami bit her lip. She had been itching to claw out of her clothes mere moments ago, but the prospect was suddenly terrifying. Though more and more of her wanted to submit to the insistent press of Korra’s will, she still carried a knot of fear deep inside her belly. Removing her dress would leave her completely exposed before an alpha who, while undeniably attractive, was still a total stranger.

 _Just obey her,_ she thought, closing her eyes as she lowered the offset sleeves of her dress. _Don’t think about it. Do whatever she says, and everything will be fine._

She shivered as the dress slipped down to the floor, revealing the lacy material of her matching brassiere and panties. They were white to match the trim of her outfit, and the fabric was practically see-through. Asami shuddered when she noticed that both of her nipples had already formed tight peaks.

Korra’s hands twitched at her sides, and for a moment, Asami thought the alpha might grab for her. Instead, Korra licked her lips, staring intently. “That too,” she said, nodding at the bra.

With shaking fingers, Asami managed to unfasten the hooks. She clutched the brassiere to her chest for just a moment, but when a small wrinkle appeared on Korra’s forehead, she let it fall.

Korra reached out, trailing two fingers up along the line in the middle of Asami’s stomach only to pause teasingly beneath her sternum. “These are nice,” Korra said, almost as if she were speaking to herself. She palmed Asami’s right breast, making the nipple strain even further. Korra’s hand was warm and rough at the edges, and it brought Asami such a surge of relief that she almost melted into a puddle on the floor.

There was very nearly a puddle dripping between her legs as well when Korra grasped her other breast. The alpha gave them both a firm squeeze, kneading them, testing their weight. “Beautiful,” she muttered. “Soft but firm…” Then, lower, “And they’ll look even more beautiful with a couple of pups suckling at them.”

Asami gasped, her eyes fluttering shut at the brush of Korra’s thumbs over her nipples. Pleasure was coursing through her, stronger than she’d ever felt, and she wondered absently if the sensations were heightened simply because of her heat, or because of Korra’s deft touch. But then the alpha’s hands fell away. Asami let out an embarrassing whimper before she could stop herself, and then flushed even redder.

Korra circled her, looking both appreciative and predatory. Asami’s body tingled everywhere Korra’s eyes touched, as though a flame was passing over her skin. She wanted to turn with Korra, to keep the alpha in her sight, but she understood that it was her duty to stay still and let her new mate inspect her. She trembled, humiliation and arousal filling her in a confusing rush.

When Korra’s hands came to rest on her waist, Asami sucked in a breath. “Nice, wide hips,” the alpha murmured in her ear, tracing the curves of her body. “Perfect for bearing me many fine litters.”

Asami shuddered again. Korra sounded like she was just musing to herself, talking about an object she had taken possession of. But her words were for Asami’s benefit also—why else would she be muttering them close enough for Asami to feel the hot wash of her breath against her neck? _Is this her way of trying to tease me?_

Korra moved away once more, and again Asami was struck with how painful it was to lose her alpha’s touch for even one moment. But Korra only retreated as long as it took to complete her circle. She stood in front of Asami again, hands returning to her hips, gazing into her eyes with anticipation and lust.

“Definitely satisfactory,” Korra purred, and though Asami knew she should find the words insulting, her inner omega ached to please this strong alpha. She accepted the judgment with a whimper as Korra continued. “There’s just one more thing I have to check.”

One of Korra’s hands trailed from Asami’s hip and across her stomach, down and down until it reached the join of her legs. The alpha paused there, and Asami felt she was going to be swallowed whole by Korra’s dark blue eyes.

“Take your panties off and spread your legs.” Korra’s voice was soft, but her chi washed over Asami like a breaker. This was clearly not a request—it was an order. Asami wondered what would happen if she refused, but only for a moment. Her omega wanted—no, _needed—_ the touch of this alpha, and was willing to do whatever it took to get it. Still, she couldn't help trembling with indecision as she followed Korra’s command.

Korra could probably smell how nervous she was, Asami thought, because that was the only reason she could imagine for why the alpha’s hand moved so slowly to cup her mound. It rested there for a few seconds, allowing her to adjust, but those seconds were the longest of Asami’s life. She found herself struggling not to beg Korra to do something. Whether she wanted the alpha to move lower still, or take the hand away, Asami wasn’t sure, but having Korra rest there was pure torture.

A spark of impatience flashed in Korra’s eyes, and she delved lower. Asami whimpered the moment Korra’s fingers brushed the bud of her clit, shivering so hard she thought her legs would fold up under her. Korra grinned, making a couple of torturously slow circles. “Sensitive. You’ve never been touched here, have you?”

Somehow, Asami managed to shake her head no.

“Thought so. Have you ever touched yourself?”

At first, the only thing that would come out of Asami’s mouth was panting. The pleasure sparking through her body was too powerful to let her speak. But Korra’s chi tugged at her again, demanding an answer, and Asami managed to gasp, “A couple times, during my heat...but I never...it was too intense…”

“Poor thing,” Korra said, sounding anything but sorry. “I’ll fix that. But first, I need to make sure of something more important. Don't worry, it won't hurt.” The alpha’s fingers stopped their slow circling, and Asami found herself caught between a whine and a sigh of relief. Korra’s hand moved lower still, down the length of her soaked slit to rest at her entrance.

“Intact,” Korra murmured, testing the thin barrier at Asami’s opening with gentle pressure. “You’ve never been taken before. So the only pups you’ll be having are mine.”

Asami gasped. The way Korra’s fingers felt was like nothing she’d ever experienced. There was the burning hint of a stretch, but something in her needed it more than anything in her life. Finally, here was something to fill the aching void inside of her.

“Oh no,” Korra chuckled, withdrawing her hand. “I know you need it, but not yet.”

To Asami’s utter humiliation, she realized she’d been thrusting her hips forward, hoping to take one of Korra’s fingers inside. _Oh Spirits...what she must think of me…_

“I’ll fill you soon, but not with these,” Korra said, wiggling her fingers. They were coated with Asami’s juices, and her face burned to see just how much, but to her shock Korra stuck them in her own mouth and sucked off every drop, looking incredibly pleased with herself. “Mm. Lucky me. You taste sweet, too.”

Asami gasped, but she couldn’t think of a response. She didn’t know what she had been expecting, but Korra tasting her wetness definitely wasn’t it. She didn’t have long to remain in shock, though. She felt Korra’s chi rise up like a wave, looming over her, preparing to sweep her away.

“Go to the bed,” Korra ordered, and Asami obeyed. Despite her nervousness, her feet did her alpha’s bidding until she stood, naked and vulnerable, at the foot of Korra’s bed.

Korra took another deep breath, and Asami thought she caught just a hint of the same nervousness she felt as the alpha reached for the hem of her shirt and stripped it off. The firm plane of Korra’s abdomen was even more impressive than Asami had expected. Her eyes were drawn to the chiseled muscles immediately, then up along Korra’s torso, to where her breasts sat high on her chest, capped with dark brown nipples.

Asami shuddered. She remembered how Korra’s fingers had felt teasing her own nipples and wondered if the alpha’s were also sensitive. She didn’t have time to wonder long, though, because Korra began unfastening her pants. She undid the laces, but instead of letting them drop, she held them together with one hand and pointed at the bed with the other.

“Present for me.”

Asami’s heart thundered in her chest. This was the moment Senna had told her about, the moment her books had prepared her for, but that scant knowledge seemed very lacking in the face of the real thing. And yet, her body burned. She _wanted_ to obey Korra’s order. She turned around and climbed onto the mattress, settling onto her hands and knees.

“Elbows,” Korra said, and Asami flinched when she realized the alpha was closer than she’d expected. She had been so wrapped up in herself that she hadn’t noticed Korra’s footsteps.

Obediently, Asami lowered her upper body and braced her weight on her elbows instead. The new position made her nipples skim across the sheets, sending little shocks through her that she wasn’t prepared for. She felt so completely exposed like this, with her ass sticking out and her wetness bare against the cool air.

“Legs wider,” Korra murmured, and Asami gasped as one of the alpha’s hands curled around her thigh, urging her to spread. She opened, realizing too late that she had tried to keep her knees closed in an effort to protect herself. Now, there was nothing shielding her from Korra’s gaze… or Korra’s touch.

The mattress dipped as Korra joined her on the bed, coming to kneel behind her. A second hand joined the first, and Asami whimpered as Korra’s hands stroked her sticky thighs, teasing the trails of wetness there. It was a touch that didn’t just say, _‘I own this now,’_ but one that also said, _‘I see the proof of how much you want me.’_

When Korra’s hand reached the crevice between her inner thigh and her mound, Asami tensed. She remembered the way Korra’s fingers had played before, and part of her desperately wanted to feel that again. Without thinking about it, she rocked back a little, hoping Korra’s touch might slip and stroke her sensitive lips.

“Stay still,” Korra growled, placing her other hand on the small of Asami’s back. “We’re going to take this nice and slow so I don't tear you.” It was a clear warning not to move her hips. Asami didn’t try again, but she couldn’t stop herself from shaking.

Something warm touched her, and for a moment, Asami thought it was Korra’s fingers again. It took her another second to realize it wasn’t. The blunt tip probing at her was much too broad, and instead of toying with her, the pressure rubbed up and down, dragging from her clit to her entrance and back again.

Asami couldn’t help it. She whined, fisting the covers in her hands. _Her cock,_ she realized, stomach fluttering with a mixture of fear and need. _Korra’s touching me with her cock._ She braced herself, preparing for Korra to shove it in, but the pain she was waiting for didn’t come.

“Try and relax, okay?” Korra said, kneading the cheeks of her ass in a gesture that was almost tender. “I don't want to hurt you. I’ll pause if it gets to be too much at once.”

Asami swallowed, forcing her muscles to relax. The thickness came to rest at her entrance again, and this time, it stayed there, hovering just outside. She was tempted to rock her hips back, but she remembered Korra’s orders and held perfectly still. This was Korra’s right as her mate. It was her duty to submit.

A breath later, Korra’s hips started pushing forward. It wasn’t the selfish rut Asami had expected, or even secretly hoped for, but a slow, stretching burn. Tears welled in her eyes, and she trembled, forgetting to breathe. For a moment, terrified thoughts raced through her head. _What if it doesn’t fit? What if it gets worse?_ but with a low grunt and a shove of her hips, Korra finally managed to break through. Asami felt a stinging snap, and then the wide head of the alpha’s cock sank forward, pushing inside of her for the first time.

***

Korra grunted in frustration, digging her fingertips into the round cheeks of Asami’s rear. She could feel the omega’s thin barrier against the very tip of her cockhead, stopping her from sinking in. Asami’s warm walls were just out of reach, and her shaft ached with the need to thrust.

 _She’s yours,_ a possessive voice in Korra’s head whispered. _Your mate. Your omega._ _Take her._ But part of her held back. Asami had never done this before, and she didn’t want to cause the trembling omega in front of her any pain. Still, she was in a fair amount of pain herself. Her cock throbbed with pressure, to the point where she could barely think of anything else. She needed something soft and warm and wet wrapped around her—and to get it, all she had to do was push.

She thrust her hips forward, and this time, when she felt Asami’s barrier, she didn’t stop.

Korra watched in awe as the tip of her cock finally slipped forward. She felt a slight pop, then absolute bliss as her omega’s muscles finally wrapped around her. She froze, fighting the urge to come right then and there. Asami’s pussy was the silkiest, tightest thing she had ever fucked, and something within her longed to empty inside it, to claim it as hers. But she couldn’t. Not yet. That would be embarrassing.

Instead, she pulled Asami’s cheeks further apart to get a clearer view. The omega’s entrance was clasped tight around the top two inches of her shaft, pulsing visibly, stretched wide to hold her. Korra’s hips quivered on the verge of thrusting, but she used her willpower to speak to Asami instead. This had to be even more trying for her mate than it was for her.

“Good girl,” she said, using her most soothing voice as she rubbed Asami’s lower back. To her delight, Asami shivered, releasing a whimper that seemed to be from pleasure rather than pain. Encouraged, Korra tried again, continuing with the stream of praise as she eased another inch of her shaft in. “You’re taking me so well, Asami. Stay just like this.”

Another inch sank in, and Korra forgot what she had been going to say, releasing a groan instead. Asami’s walls pulsed around her, squeezing so tight she honestly wasn’t sure how much further she would be able to move. “That’s it,” she crooned, stroking comforting circles on Asami’s back. “What a sweet, obedient omega I have. Almost in… fuck.” Asami had loosened a little at her words, opening just enough for the rest of Korra’s cock to slip inside.

When she felt her hips press flush against Asami’s thighs, Korra let out a low moan. She felt like a pup in her first rut, fighting against the powerful urge to thrust in over and over again as hard as she could, to free herself of the pressure pounding through her length. And Asami wasn’t helping. A steady stream of whimpers and mewls fell from the omega’s lips, primal noises that begged the alpha part of Korra’s brain to _take._

But her father’s words remained stubbornly in her head: _It’s her first time, so you’ll need to be more careful…_ Korra could detect a tinge of fear in the crashing waves of need that made up Asami’s scent, and she used that to focus her. She wanted—no, she _needed—_ to make this as pleasurable for her omega as possible, to show her that sex was about more than just mating and pups, but something to be desired.

“I’m going to move now,” Korra grunted, feeling as though she had to drag each word out of herself. “I’ll go slow at first so you have time to get used to me, but you need to stay still or I might not be able to control myself.” The thought of letting go and rutting into Asami with all her might nearly caused her to lose it then and there, but she forced herself to hold back. “Do you understand?”

After a long, aching moment, Asami whispered, “Yes.” She glanced back over her shoulder and Korra saw that her pupils were blown with lust. Korra dragged in a shuddering breath, then gave Asami a short nod.

Pulling just a few inches out of the tight warmth wrapped around her felt like torture, but pushing back in was exquisite. And the sound Asami made was well worth the pain: a low moan, with an edge of what sounded like...surprise? Yes, Korra decided, surprised herself at how arousing the thought was. Asami sounded surprised at how pleasurable being filled could be.

That gave Korra an idea. “You like it, don’t you?” she asked, pulling back for another gentle thrust. “Being filled for the first time. Taking my cock all the way to the hilt.” Asami shivered, clenching even harder, and Korra gritted her teeth. To distract herself, she bent low over the omega’s back, low enough that her nipples brushed Asami’s burning skin, and rumbled, “I asked you a question, Omega.”

“Yes,” Asami gasped, clenching again at the display of dominance.

Korra grinned tightly. “Just wait until you take my knot. Then you’ll _really_ be full.” Asami shivered again, and her whine had a questioning tone to it that made Korra frown. “What’s wrong?” she asked, fighting against all her instincts in order to pause. Stopping was agonizing, but she didn't want to injure or frighten her new mate.

It took Asami a moment to answer, but eventually she said, “It’s just that...you’re so big, and...I already feel so full...and so stretched that...I don’t know how I...how I…”

Korra grunted, resuming her slow rhythm. Asami doubtless had no idea of the effect of her words, but somehow the fact that they were being spoken by such an inexperienced lover made them even more potent. Korra’s cock gave a harsh throb. She didn't have long before her release would come, whether she liked it or not.

Asami felt it too, if the way she gasped and clenched was any indication. Korra growled, clutching the omega’s hips in an effort to stave off her rut just a little longer. “You’ll take it,” she rasped, “because I’m your alpha, and I’m ordering you to take my knot.”

The order had a surprising effect. Asami whined, inner walls fluttering, and rocked her hips backwards the slightest bit. It was a small motion, but deliberate, and it took every ounce of control in Korra’s body to keep from plunging forward. She stopped her thrusts, trying to get a grip on herself, but the burning need within her was growing, urging her to take, to claim, to rut.

“Don’t do that again unless you mean it,” she said, and although she tried to make it a warning, it came out more like a moan. “I—I can’t hold back if you do.”

Asami looked back at her once more, those green eyes shining, those full lips pouting, her hair falling in glossy waves over her pale shoulder. The fear in her face was rapidly being replaced with hunger, and Korra’s own hunger swelled as the omega’s chi coiled around her, pulling her, pleading with her to give in. After a tense moment of stillness, Asami squeezed down on Korra’s cock and repeated what she had done before, rolling her hips back the slightest bit.

Korra’s restraint snapped. She lunged, seizing Asami’s shoulder in her teeth and slamming the omega forward into the mattress. Asami cried out, but Korra couldn’t have stopped if she wanted to. Her cock needed emptying, and Asami was so soft and pliable and _fuckable_ beneath her. She grasped her new mate’s hips, digging her fingers in hard, careless of any bruises she might leave as she set a brutal pace.

The first thrust was heaven. At last, she was taking what belonged to her. The second thrust was pure torture as the fullness within her grew and grew, threatening to burst with every snap of her hips. She wouldn’t last long like this, but she didn’t care. Asami’s shy desire drove her insane, although it was becoming less and less shy by the moment. Asami wailed with each thrust, a noise that stoked the flames in Korra’s belly. Those sounds were all for her—this omega was all for her.

Korra drove in and out of Asami with all her strength, enjoying the way the omega squirmed helplessly beneath her. To her great pleasure and pride, Asami wasn’t attempting escape. Instead, she was trying to bring their bodies together faster. Korra sucked harder at the crook of Asami’s throat, holding it possessively between her teeth. She hadn’t broken the skin, not yet, but her mouth already watered for the mating bite.

In the primal state she had reverted to, it took her a moment to realize that she _could._ Asami was her omega, and she could do whatever she wanted. Bite her, fuck her, fill her, knot her… The base of Korra’s cock pulsed, beginning to swell. Asami’s satin walls felt even tighter than before. They clenched every time Korra pumped in and clung desperately to her shaft whenever she drew out.

 _Mine,_ Korra thought as Asami rippled around her, milking a few spurts of fluid from her pounding shaft. _No one else gets to have her. No one else’s cock will ever be inside her._ The possessive thought made her knot grow even larger, and what little remained of her rational brain realized she needed to get it in, or Asami might not be able to fit around her.

She opened her mouth to tell Asami what she was going to do, but she couldn’t get the words out. She was beyond words, beyond most thoughts. Only one remained: _Knot her!_ Korra firmed up her grip on Asami’s hips, and the next time she slammed forward, she kept pushing.

Asami’s high-pitched whimpers became a choked sob instead. It was clearly pained, but Korra couldn’t tell whether that pain was because her knot was stretching past Asami’s limits, or because her omega desperately needed filling. She inhaled to find out, and the scent that filled her lungs was all dizzying lust. Asami’s chi was calling to her own—a call Korra couldn't resist.

She rutted against Asami’s ass a few times, huffing around her hold on the omega’s shoulder as her frustration grew. She wasn’t fitting, and for a moment, she worried she’d left it too long. Then Asami let out a scream, and something loosened inside her. On the next thrust, Korra forced her knot past Asami’s entrance, burying it in her mate’s welcoming heat.

Asami’s muscles molded to her knot almost instantly, twitching as they struggled to hold her. It took a moment, but when Asami’s walls locked around her, Korra understood. Asami was coming for her, rippling around her knot, sobbing and shaking beneath her.

The harsh contractions were too much for Korra to bear. All of the pressure she had been fighting against overwhelmed her, and she came with a roar, throbbing from the root of her knot to the very tip of her cock. It was nestled against something round and firm at the end of Asami’s channel, and as the first jets of release rushed from her swollen head, Korra realized what it was: the entrance to her mate’s womb.

Korra’s spurts became a constant stream of come. Her instincts demanded that she fill Asami with everything she had, and she gave all she could, grunting as she emptied herself. _Mine. My omega. My pups…_ Her rutting hips continued giving little jerks, and each one only made Asami’s shuddering worse. The omega was still coming, drawing her seed up, swelling to hold it all.

Korra finally let go of Asami’s hips, running her palms over the omega’s soft stomach. She could feel her own release straining to get back out, but her knot kept it all locked safely inside. Still, there was something missing, something inside her that remained unsatisfied.

When Korra broke the skin of Asami’s shoulder with her teeth, she found it. Another stream of come sprayed from her cock as the coppery taste spread over her tongue. Asami shouted, rippling all over again, and Korra sucked harshly at the bitemark she had made, just to make sure it stuck. Asami was hers for always, and this was the physical proof.

Asami shuddered beneath her, inner walls squeezing rhythmically at her knot, milking more come out of it than Korra could ever remember spilling in her life. A thought managed to penetrate through the fog of rut and possessiveness clouding her mind: _She wants to be bred. Wants to make sure she has my litter._ The idea made her glow with pride. _My omega, my perfect omega...you’ll be the perfect mother to my pups. The perfect mate. Mine._

***

When she felt the knot swelling at her entrance, Asami was sure there was no way she’d ever be able to take it. Korra’s shaft alone already stretched her wider than she'd ever been, and while her wetness had reduced the discomfort to a very pleasurable burn, she knew there was no more room inside her. And yet the insistent press of the knot told her that Korra expected her to take it. Her alpha demanded it, and Asami’s body had no choice but to yield.

As Korra’s hips pressed into her rear, grinding the knot against her opening, Asami couldn’t help letting out a sob of pain and fear. It only lasted a moment, however, before something inside of her gave and the ache was washed away in a tidal wave of bliss unlike anything she had ever known. Korra’s knot was inside her at last, filling her utterly. Her peak hit all at once, causing her to shake and sob with relief. At last, the miserable emptiness of her heat was sated.

There was no more pain, just pleasure suffusing her entire body, so much that Asami felt like she was burning up with it. She contracted around the thickness inside her, and even in the midst of her own release—her very first—she felt a sudden resurgence of unmet need. Asami whimpered, confused. She was full at last, and Korra had brought her more pleasure than she had ever believed possible. What else could she be missing?

She got her answer a moment later. Korra groaned low in her ear, rubbing a spot on her front wall that made sparks ignite under her skin. Then the alpha’s knot twitched, and Asami felt warmth rush from the head of the cock nestled deep inside her. Her eyes had been squeezed shut against the heady waves of pleasure, but they snapped open at the sudden realization: Korra was coming.

Korra’s orgasm seemed to be what Asami’s inner omega was looking for, because she found herself catapulted into another release before the aftershocks of the first had faded. Her inner walls rippled around Korra’s knot, and the alpha seemed more than happy to provide. It was an unbelievable sensation, and Asami found herself utterly captivated by it, conscious only of wanting more even though she had no idea how she would hold it all.

As the fullness inside her grew, Asami found herself shuddering with a different sort of need. Plugged by Korra’s knot and filled with the warm flood of her seed, the last of the emptiness inside her was soothed away. But there was a new ache in her chest, a hollow longing Korra’s cock couldn’t fill. She whined, reaching for Korra’s pulsing chi, unsure how to express it even as tears leaked from her eyes.

Fortunately, Korra seemed to understand. Her teeth closed around Asami’s shoulder, and this time, they sank through the skin, marking her forever.

Asami gasped as yet another orgasm washed over her, brought on by Korra’s mating bite. It wasn’t the alpha’s heavy knot twitching inside her, or the harsh jets of come spraying against her walls, forcing them to expand. It was the knowledge that she was Korra’s now, totally and completely. This alpha owned her, body and soul, and Asami had never imagined how _good_ it would feel to belong to another person.

She still hardly knew anything about Korra, but she didn’t need to. Their souls knew each other. Their chi twined together until she could scarcely tell where Korra ended and she began. She was Korra’s, and that was all that mattered.

At last, the bursts from Korra’s cock began to slow down. She still spurted from time to time, but it wasn’t a constant stream any longer. Asami breathed a sigh of relief. She was exhausted and covered in sweat, but she had never felt more satisfied.

“My omega,” Korra muttered, releasing Asami’s shoulder and dusting kisses around the mark she had left. “So beautiful, so obedient, holding me so well…” Her voice was full of affection and pride, and Asami sighed with happiness. She had pleased her alpha. She had done well.

Korra’s hand rubbed the swollen curve of her stomach, passing back and forth over it, stroking in soft circles. “So full,” she growled between kisses, nipping gently at Asami’s throat, sucking away some of the sweat in the dip of her collarbone. “Soon your belly will be heavy with pups too. _My_ pups.”

Asami had thought her weak, shivering body couldn’t possibly be any more sated, but she was wrong. At the mention of pups, her walls clenched again, scarcely able to feel the upper half of Korra’s cock thanks to all the come trapped within her. All she could feel was Korra’s broad cockhead nudging against the entrance to her womb, still twitching softly, and Korra’s heavy knot at her entrance, keeping every drop of Korra’s seed sealed safely inside.

She came again, not quite as wildly as before, but with deep, shuddering pulses that pulled more of her alpha’s release up into her body. Her face burned, but she was too far gone to be embarrassed when she realized just how badly she _wanted_ Korra’s pups. She wanted to feel life stirring in her belly and know that Korra had created it—that Korra owned her.

“Your pups,” she whispered into the pillow, still shivering as Korra’s hand stroked the plump curve of her abdomen.

“That’s right.” With a low groan, Korra settled on top of her, covering Asami with her body. It felt like a warm, heavy blanket, and Asami closed her eyes, exhaling happily. Korra’s weight was incredibly welcome. “I wonder how many you’ll give me. Two, three… maybe even more if we’re lucky.”

Asami was too tired to respond. Exhaustion crept into her limbs, and she couldn’t raise her lashes anymore. Korra’s knot was inside her, and the alpha was muttering sweet things into the crook of her throat. All of it felt so wonderful, so right.

“They’ll be lucky to have you,” Korra murmured, kissing the nape of her neck. “Lucky to have such a warm, beautiful, gentle omega. I know I am.”

“Lucky,” Asami repeated, but it was all she could manage. She wasn’t afraid anymore. After what they had just shared, she couldn’t imagine ever being afraid again. She had Korra now, an alpha to take care of her always. As blackness closed in around her eyes, she murmured one final word: her new mate’s name. “Korra…”

***

Korra smiled down at her sleeping mate, more satisfied than she could ever remember feeling in her life. She had hoped to spend a little more time with Asami before they both drifted off together, but this was strangely perfect. Her omega felt safe enough to sleep beneath her, still tied to her, and she looked so beautiful and content that Korra couldn’t bear to wake her.

Although Korra’s knot was still hard, and would remain that way for at least a few more minutes, her cock felt utterly drained. She had never come so hard, or for so long, with any of her previous partners. She simply hadn’t been able to resist Asami’s warm, tight walls, knowing she was the first to fill them, knowing that very soon, the omega’s belly would grow to hold their first litter.

Her shaft twitched, and Korra grunted as a few final streams of come spilled from her head. Asami whined softly, but didn’t wake. The omega remained asleep as Korra rutted softly against her ass, emptying the very last of her seed. Once the pulses passed, Korra draped herself back over Asami again, feeling her own eyes drift shut. She felt as if she could fall asleep like this too, wrapped in Asami’s welcoming walls, secure in the knowledge that she had filled Asami with everything she had.

Before sleep took her, she placed a kiss over the purple and red bite mark she had left on Asami’s shoulder. It was a promise, one she intended to keep. This omega was hers now, and Korra silently pledged to do everything she could to care for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, read the warnings, and let us know what you think in the comments and on tumblr @n1ghtwr1ter and @raedmagdon!

The next morning, Asami woke to a warm body pressed against hers and a heavy arm draped over her waist. Her lungs tingled as soon as she took her first breath. Korra was sleeping by her side, and her new mate’s thick scent filled the room. Simply inhaling was enough to send a pulse of need racing between Asami’s legs, and she winced as her inner walls fluttered. Even though she felt fresh wetness clinging to her thighs, Korra’s rough treatment had left her very tender.

Carefully, so she wouldn’t wake her slumbering mate, Asami slipped out from beneath Korra’s arm and pulled the blankets down. Unfortunately, that meant pulling them off Korra’s upper half as well. Although Asami had seen the alpha’s bare body the night before, she couldn’t help staring. Korra’s dark brown skin had warm golden highlights, and those highlights outlined her very prominent muscles.

Asami reached toward Korra’s stomach without conscious thought and, after a moment of hesitation, she allowed her fingertips to graze Korra’s abdomen. Although the muscles there were firm, her skin was incredibly soft. Asami half-expected her to wake up, but instead, Korra groaned and rolled onto her back, kicking the covers off completely.

Only then did Asami notice the problem between Korra’s legs. Her cock hadn’t been visible before with the sheets bunched around her hips, but now Asami could see that the alpha’s shaft was half-hard, stirring from its soft position against her leg. The thin layer of skin around the head had started to pull back, letting the tip poke through.

Asami swallowed. Although she had certainly become acquainted with her mate’s cock the night before, she hadn’t gotten the opportunity to study it up close. This was the first one she had seen outside of a diagram in a book. She scooted closer, placing her hand on Korra’s thigh as she leaned down to get a better look.

That had an immediate effect. Korra’s cock swelled, growing longer and thicker and pointing up toward the ceiling. Asami pulled her hand back instantly, but the damage was done. Korra’s length was fully extended, the puffy head pulsing softly and a vein standing out along one side.

_ Did… did I do that to her? _

A mixture of arousal and guilt stirred in Asami’s stomach. She knew she shouldn’t be staring at Korra like this while her mate slept, but she couldn’t help being curious. She placed her hand back on Korra’s thigh, inching her fingertips closer.

Korra moaned, but when Asami glanced at her face, she was still fast asleep. Once Asami was certain the alpha wouldn’t wake up, she stroked a finger along the most prominent vein of Korra’s cock, tracing the line as gently as she could. Korra’s skin was even smoother here than it was on the rest of her body, warm and thin and baby-soft.

Asami traced her finger along the same vein again, then again, watching in awe as the slit at the swollen head of Korra’s cock began to well up with clear fluid. Asami’s curiosity got the better of her. She grazed the growing pool with the lightest possible touch, stifling a gasp as more wetness leaked out. It seemed ready to roll down Korra’s shaft, but Asami brushed it away with her thumb instead.

After another hesitation, she brought her thumb to her mouth and flicked her tongue over it. Korra’s wetness didn’t taste like much at first, but Asami could detect a faint flavor, something with a hint of salt. She glanced back down. Korra’s cock was on the verge of leaking, little droplets welling up from the furrow at its tip.

Asami licked her lips. She desperately wanted another taste, but she didn’t know if Korra would allow it. The alpha had been  _ very _ demanding of her the night before, and although she had experienced mind-numbing pleasure, it had been completely at Korra’s whim. Besides, this particular act had no purpose. It couldn’t get her pregnant, which was the entire reason for mating.

_ But is it really? _

Senna had told her that mating could be pleasurable, but she hadn’t been prepared for exactly how pleasurable. Asami trembled as she recalled the delicious fullness of Korra’s knot, the white-hot spot Korra had hit inside of her, the screams Korra had ripped from her throat. Surely those were also reasons to mate. Still, touching Korra’s cock with her hand or mouth was different. It was a waste of time, energy, and Korra’s seed...

Even as she thought of all the reasons she shouldn’t, Asami lowered her head. Korra’s scent was in her nose and Korra’s chi called to her, demanding her submission and service. She wanted to clean up the spill she had made. She wanted to find out how Korra tasted.

Asami caught one of the droplets as it rolled from Korra’s slit, following the thin wet trail it left with the tip of her tongue. When she reached the source, Korra made another low moan. Asami held perfectly still, waiting for Korra to wake up. Maybe the alpha wouldn’t be angry with her? Senna had told her this was part of her duties, and she didn’t want to disappoint. Hopefully Korra would wake up and be pleased by her desire to serve. 

It didn’t come to pass. Aside from the slightest stirring of her hips, Korra didn’t move. Her eyes didn’t even open.

Asami froze again. Even though this was an act of service, Korra hadn’t explicitly ordered her to do it. It was her choice—a choice she was embarrassed to make. She considered shaking Korra’s shoulder until she regained consciousness, but what would she do then? Ask politely if she could be allowed to continue, please, and see what the tempting fluid leaking from Korra’s cock tasted like? What Korra’s shaft would feel like in the grip of her hand?

No. That would be humiliating. But…

_ This is your fault, _ another voice in her head said.  _ You were the one who touched her and made her hard. What if it’s painful? What if it hurts when an alpha is so swollen and full without an omega to empty them? _

As if to confirm her suspicion, Korra made another low noise of discontent, shifting enough to make the straining shaft of her cock bob. Asami chewed nervously at her lip. This was, after all, supposed to be her job: to serve her alpha’s every need. From the look of Korra’s cock, she was most certainly in need.

Gathering her courage, Asami reached between Korra’s legs again. She wrapped her fingers around the thick shaft, squeezing it ever so gently. It throbbed in her hand, almost as if it had its own heartbeat. Asami stifled a gasp. She hadn’t known what it would feel like, but she hadn’t expected Korra’s need to be so…  _ present _ in her palm.

She squeezed again, harder this time. Korra’s cock gave a slight jump, and more clear wetness drooled from its head. The stream was thick enough to coat the upper half of the alpha’s length in a slippery glaze. Asami shifted her grip, surprised at how easy it was to move her hand. Just as her own wetness had made it possible for Korra to enter her, Korra’s wetness made it possible for her to slide her fist up and down more freely.

Asami stroked down to the bottom of Korra’s cock first. She held there for a moment, surprised to note that she couldn’t close her fingers around its circumference. Suddenly, the lingering ache between her legs made a lot more sense. She wasn’t entirely sure how she had managed to stretch enough to accommodate such a large girth.

After a few seconds, most of which were spent watching Korra’s sleeping face, Asami moved her hand up. As she did, more wetness spilled from Korra’s tip. It was like a small fountain, running over the broad head and the tops of Asami’s fingers. When she reached the head, she stopped. Once more, she swiped her thumb across one of the wet streams. Korra felt different here, less firm and more spongy.

Gently, Asami took Korra’s tip between two fingers, giving it a slight pinch. She was rewarded with an actual spurt, one that shot upwards a little before running down Korra’s cock with the rest of the alpha’s wetness. It wasn’t as strong as the pulses that had emptied inside of her—or, at least, Asami didn’t think it was. There was also only the one, and she was mildly disappointed.

She did notice another change in the alpha’s cock, however. The base of Korra’s shaft had started to puff out. The skin there was a shade darker, as if it was straining to hold something. Asami whimpered when she realized what it was. Korra was beginning to knot, even without an omega to penetrate.

Asami’s inner walls clenched as she remembered how Korra’s knot had felt inside her, what an utter relief it had been as their bodies finally joined together. She had molded so tightly to Korra’s shape, and she recalled never wanting to let go. Had Korra felt the same way? Like she might die if the warmth and pressure around her receded?

Completely entranced, Asami stopped playing with the head of Korra’s cock and palmed the alpha’s knot instead. It kept swelling in her hand, straining against her palm, growing fuller as she held it. Meanwhile, the tip of Korra’s shaft continued welling over, producing even more wetness.

Asami licked her lips. She dipped down, flicking her tongue lightly over the pool of wetness. Korra’s taste was stronger than it had been on her finger, thick and salty. Asami debated for a moment, trying to decide whether she liked it, but eventually, she went with yes. Perhaps it was just her heat talking, but her tongue craved more.

On the next pass, she didn’t just let her tongue glide over Korra’s slit. She sealed her lips around it, almost like a kiss, and gave Korra’s knot another light squeeze. She was rewarded with another spurt, this time straight into her mouth. It tasted the same, and Asami repeated the motion, hoping for more.

Soon, she developed something of a rhythm. She squeezed Korra’s knot, coaxing the head of the alpha’s cock to spill, and then lapped up the juices she earned. She quickly discovered that if she wrapped her lips around the head of Korra’s and suckled, she could get even more fluid, and even make Korra’s knot twitch. Through it all, Korra slept. She seemed to be dreaming, though, because sometimes her stomach muscles clenched and her eyes fluttered behind their lids.

Asami rapidly forgot why she had started doing this in the first place. First, she had simply been curious. Then, she had wanted to ease her mate’s discomfort and perform her expected duty. But playing with Korra this way was almost addictive. She sucked harder at Korra’s pulsing head, kneading her knot with greater purpose. Korra’s cock was beginning to shiver, almost like it had the night before when she had…

Before Asami could decide what to do, Korra’s knot gave a powerful shudder that raced all the way up her shaft. While Korra grunted in sleepy confusion, a spurt of something sticky and hot flooded Asami’s mouth, spraying onto her circling tongue. The jet of fluid took Asami by surprise, and she drew back despite herself, only for the next shot to splash against her cheek and run down to her chin.

“Don't stop,” a low voice ordered, and Asami gasped when she saw that Korra’s eyes had opened. They were cloudy with sleep, but rapidly gained focus as she shoved her fingers through Asami’s hair and pulled her back down.

Asami took Korra’s pulsing head back between her lips and was rewarded with another mouthful of her mate’s release. The taste was stronger, but Asami swallowed anyway… or, at least, she tried to. Korra was emptying so quickly that she couldn't keep up. Some of the alpha’s come slipped back out of her mouth, running down Korra’s glistening length as it continued twitching.

“Good girl,” Korra growled, raking her nails lightly over Asami’s scalp. “I could get used to this… your sweet little mouth emptying my cock every morning. Oh, Spirits…”

Korra’s grip on Asami’s hair tightened, and Asami was treated to several harsh streams of Korra’s come one after the other. Instead of hitting her tongue, they burst against the back of her throat as Korra began thrusting into her mouth. For a moment, she panicked, unsure how she was supposed to breathe. But after a particularly long and loud groan, Korra withdrew on her own, sliding out of Asami’s mouth. “Here,” Korra said, taking one of her hands and encouraging it to pump. “Stroke me until I'm empty.”

Asami obeyed, sliding her fist up and down Korra’s shaft with a sense of wonder. She watched as more rivers of white poured across Korra’s abdomen, rolling off to stain the bed. Finally, after what felt like forever, the flow eased up. Korra continued throbbing long after, and her cock only lost some of its hardness, but it seemed that she was finally drained.

“What was that for?” Korra asked, gazing up at her with a lopsided grin. “We’re supposed to be making pups. All you made just now was a mess.”

Asami’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. She withdrew her hand, watching as Korra’s spent cock came to rest against her thigh. “I saw that you were in need of, um… attention, and I thought it was my duty to take care of it. You looked very uncomfortable,” she added when Korra gave her a wry look.

“It is.” Korra sat upright, careless of the mess that dripped off her stomach. “But until this is full of my pups…” She ran her hand down Asami’s belly, caressing it possessively. “My seed needs to go in here.” Korra’s fingers dipped lower, between Asami’s legs, and Asami whimpered as one of them slipped inside her, probing at her inner walls.

It withdrew almost as quickly as it entered her, and Asami instantly found herself missing the fullness. Her soreness was quickly forgotten. She wanted Korra back inside her—not just her fingers, but the thick shaft of her cock. She doubted anything else would be able to satisfy the emptiness.

While Korra stared at her, Asami squirmed, completely unsure what to do. Her fingers fluttered helplessly on top of her own thighs, and she shifted nervously on her heels, trying to understand. Was it even acceptable for an omega to ask to be mated instead of letting the alpha decide? Senna had told her to obey Korra’s orders, but she thought she might die if Korra didn’t take her soon. Her heat was still going strong and her inner walls clenched with need.

Asami didn’t have the courage to say anything, but at least she could follow her instincts and make herself available. She turned toward the foot of the bed and positioned herself on her elbows and knees, presenting at what she hoped was an inviting angle.

A few seconds passed, but they felt like forever. Asami stifled a whimper, adjusting her position. At last, she couldn’t stand it anymore. She had to know what Korra was doing. She glanced back over her shoulder and gave her mate the most pleading look she could muster.

***

Korra’s cock, which had been resting soft against her thigh, immediately stirred to life again. She couldn’t help it, not when Asami was looking back at her with those soft, shining green eyes, hair all tousled and her full lower lip stuck out in a pleading pout. The omega’s ass was raised as high as she could get it, wiggling to find contact with the empty air. Her legs were spread wide, and Korra could see the swollen pink folds of her pussy, already petaled open in invitation.

The sight had her hard and aching in a matter of moments. She surged onto her knees, positioning herself behind her mate and taking her cock in her fist. Asami had done a fantastic job of emptying her, but one orgasm hadn’t been enough. She needed to come again—and this time, she would make sure not a drop was wasted.

When Korra placed her hands on Asami’s hips, the omega whined in relief. Her head fell forward between her shoulders, a visible shudder of anticipation racing down her spine. Korra let out a groan. Although she had mated with other omegas before, none had been so sweet and submissive and pliable, so ready and willing to please her.

“Is this what you want?” Korra growled, lining up the head of her cock with Asami’s entrance.

Asami reacted just the way Korra had hoped for. She whimpered in wordless agreement, trying to shift backwards and take Korra inside. Korra wanted nothing more than to thrust inside, but she stifled her instincts. Her father had warned her that it was important to take a firm hand with her mate, and it was her job to mold Asami into the kind of omega she wanted, sexually at least.

_ Spirits, I hope this doesn't backfire,  _ Korra thought, sucking in a breath. Then she brought her hand down on Asami’s upturned rear with a firm smack. 

Asami yelped, but from what Korra could tell, it seemed to be more in surprise than pain. When Asami looked back at her with pleading eyes, it took all of Korra’s strength to growl, “You’re a smart girl. If you want it, use your words and ask.” She dealt the other cheek of Asami’s ass a sharp slap, and the omega’s entire body shivered. The smell that reached Korra’s nose a moment later told her that her new mate was even more aroused than before.

_ Oh, so you liked that.  _ As pleased as Korra was with the discovery that her omega enjoyed a little rough treatment, she was trying to project an image of the stern, uncompromising alpha, and grinning like a fool was not the way to do that.

Asami’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times, but no words came out. Korra began to tease the omega’s opening with the head of her cock, circling it and pressing on it just a bit, only to pull back before Asami’s greedy muscles could suck her inside. “Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you, but if you don't, you’ll get nothing.” 

That was a promise Korra knew she’d be unable to keep. She could only ignore the ache in her cock for so long. But she couldn’t help hoping that Asami would figure out what she needed before the tug of the omega’s heat, and Korra’s instincts to breed her mate, got the better of them both. 

Asami’s eyes went even wider, and it was a trial for Korra not to sink into their dark green depths. When the omega realized that Korra was still holding firm, however, she licked her lips, reminding Korra forcibly of feeling that silky tongue. She throbbed, but forced herself to stay strong.  _ If I can just hold out a little longer, I’ll be wrapped in something even better. _

“I...I want you to…” Asami trailed off, blushing beautifully.

Korra nodded encouragingly. “Tell me, Omega.” 

“I...please, I...want you to…” Asami squeezed her eyes shut, and Korra could feel from the hand she laid on her lover’s flank that she was shaking like a leaf. “I  _ need  _ you to...breed me.” 

Korra hadn’t been expecting the word, and it utterly wrecked her control. Snarling, she surged forward, lining her cock up with Asami’s entrance and driving into her with one hard thrust. The omega cried out as Korra’s cock split her open, and she felt a stab of guilt at the thought that it wasn’t entirely a noise of pleasure, but the feeling of being enveloped in Asami’s warm, shivering channel made it hard for her to concentrate on anything else.

Taking a firm hold on Asami’s hips, Korra leaned over her back, nipping along her spine until she reached the mating mark she’d left the night before. It had blossomed beautifully, and she couldn't resist the urge to set her teeth there and touch it up a bit. Asami clearly appreciated it. As soon as Korra’s mouth met the bite, she arched her back, mewling with need.

Korra’s hips gave an involuntary jolt, urging her to begin her rut. And she wanted to—oh, Spirits, she craved nothing more than to rut into this beautiful omega and fill heronce more. But yet again, the thought of Asami as her mate—not just for a night, or for this heat, but for life—stopped her. She would give Asami what they both wanted, but she also needed something more. 

It took a wrenching effort to let go of Asami’s neck and lean back. Korra ached to be pressed against her omega, and she shivered as she fought the pull of Asami’s chi. As a compromise, she settled for taking a firm grip on Asami’s hips as she struggled to figure out how to make her new lover understand what she wanted.  

“Say it again,” she ordered, her voice a low, dangerous rasp. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Asami whined. Her inner walls continued clenching, and it took every bit of willpower Korra had left to keep still. Just when she thought she would finally snap, Asami repeated herself: “I… want you to… breed me…”

There was an imploring note in the omega’s voice, one Korra couldn’t deny. She allowed herself to move, drawing out far enough to get some leverage behind her first thrust. She was rewarded with a sharp wail. Asami went stiff, and for a moment, Korra feared she had hurt her mate. But then Asami’s walls gripped down greedily, and a fresh wave of warmth pulsed out around the base of Korra’s shaft.

Korra rutted forward, increasing speed with each push of her hips.  _ “Yes,”  _ she groaned, chewing her own lip as she drove in and out.

Asami continued whimpering beneath her, clearly close to being overstimulated, but Korra didn’t slow down. She couldn’t. The needy pounding in her cock had built into an aching pressure that only grew each time Asami’s walls dragged along her shaft. “Tell me why you want it,” she grunted, hips slapping against Asami’s rear. The omega was wet enough to take her to the hilt on every stroke despite the unbearable tightness.

All she got at first was a desperate, pleading whine. Korra feared she might need to slow down if she wanted Asami to answer, a feat she wasn’t sure she was capable of, but finally, her mate responded in a broken sob: “Because…yours… they’ll be—I’ll be…  _ yours…” _

_ “Mine.”  _ Korra’s hips were a blur. Her fingers left purple stripes on Asami’s skin as she pumped in and out, driving high-pitched yelps from her mate with each selfish thrust. There had always been a clear understanding between them that it was Asami’s duty to bear her a litter, but to hear this sweet, submissive omega— _ her _ omega—beg for it drove Korra wild. Beyond the mating bite, there would be absolutely no doubt that Asami belonged to her once her mate’s belly was heavy with her pups.

On her next stroke, she found herself caught several inches short. She growled in frustration, glancing down between their bodies, and saw something that nearly tipped her over the edge. Her knot was stuck just outside of Asami’s entrance, stretching the omega’s opening wide as it tried to push in. Beneath her, Asami keened, although Korra couldn’t tell whether the noise was disappointed or pained. She didn’t care. They  _ needed  _ this. She could smell it in Asami’s scent, feel it in the fierce pull of Asami’s chi.

Korra gave a few more useless thrusts, thrusts that made her shaft throb and her omega whine. Asami was absolutely dripping for her, but her mate was so incredibly tight…

“Open for me,” Korra muttered, bending low over Asami’s back. She breathed the words right by her mate’s ear, nipping the soft lobe with her teeth. “I’m your Alpha, and I’m  _ ordering  _ you to take my knot.” Asami’s muscles started to loosen, so Korra kept whispering, letting loose the stream of filth that was already running through her mind. “You want my seed, don’t you? Want me to put a litter of pups in your belly?”

“Yes,” Asami gasped, rocking her hips back to meet Korra’s increasingly urgent rut.

“Then let me in. Let me fill you.”

With one last cry, Asami’s body finally yielded, her entrance loosening just enough for Korra to pop inside. Being wrapped in her omega’s clamping inner walls was too much. The moment Asami’s muscles sealed around her knot, Korra came, roaring to the ceiling as stream after stream of come burst from her cock. 

Even though she had already enjoyed the experience of emptying herself inside Asami, Korra didn’t think it was something she would ever get used to. Asami was clenched so tightly around her that she could barely move, but her hips kept pumping firmly against Asami’s rear. The omega rippled around her, milking her knot for all she had, and Korra was more than happy to give it.

“Yes, take it,” Korra muttered, only half-aware of what she was saying. “Take all of it. Let me...let me give you my litter…”

_ “Yes!” _

Asami’s cry heralded another round of silky shivers. The alpha groaned, gripping Asami’s hips fiercely as she felt even more of her release pulled from her cock. The fire that had been building in her belly ever since she’d pushed into Asami had erupted into an inferno, and Korra had never been happier to be set ablaze. She shut her eyes against the onrushing waves of pleasure, scarcely aware of what she was doing as she bit down on Asami’s mating mark again. 

Asami howled, falling into what Korra realized must be another orgasm. She had barely begun to settle from the last one, and the renewed frantic fluttering of her channel had Korra seeing stars. “Spirits, Asami,” she gasped, “the way you feel around me...if I could stay inside you forever, I would.” 

All Asami could do was whimper her name, but the words were clearly appreciated, because she came even harder. Driven by instinct, Korra slid one of her hands down from Asami’s hip and along her thigh until she reached the soft skin of the omega’s belly. The moment she felt the growing curve, she released another harsh spurt of come. Asami had taken so much of her release that her stomach had grown taut, swelling to accommodate it all.

Korra growled with fierce pride. “There’s no way you aren’t pregnant now, with all the come you’re milking out of me,” she grunted, jerking her hips firmly against the omega’s ass. “I can tell you really meant it when you said you wanted me to breed you. You feel like you’re a few months along already.”

That was too much for Asami. She collapsed under the weight of a renewed series of shivers, and Korra found her own strength sapped by the power of their shared release. She laid herself against Asami’s warm, sweat-soaked back, enjoying the glide of their skin and the way the curve of her mate’s ass seemed to fit perfectly against her hips. They basked in the afterglow together, Korra nuzzling along the nape of Asami’s neck and Asami panting steadily as she tried to regain her breath. 

When Asami finally found her voice, it was hoarse and raspy from her frantic cries. “Did you...did you really mean what you said? About me being pregnant?” Her words sounded both excited and hesitant, and Korra frowned. 

“Well, yes. I mean, you’re in heat, and I’ve already knotted you twice. Is that...I know it’s kind of...but it’s our duty, you know? We need to provide heirs for our family, and…”

Recognizing she was babbling, Korra hastily shut her mouth. The glow of pride and pleasure in her stomach was replaced by worry.  _ What if Asami doesn’t want pups with me? What if it’s too soon? We haven’t been mated for very long, but we have our whole lives to get to know each other.  _

They had barely exchanged more than a few words, but Korra was sure she was already halfway crazy about Asami. She  _ wanted  _ to know more about her, she realized—wanted to know who she was beyond  _ my omega  _ and  _ mate.  _ If Asami didn’t feel the same way, even resented her for knotting her and, most likely, breeding her, Korra didn’t know what she would do…

Her rapidly spiraling thoughts were interrupted by a gentle rumble that rattled to life beneath her chest. Korra’s eyebrows knitted in confusion and then shot up in surprise as she realized what it was.

Asami was purring.

Korra’s anxiety faded as the deeply relaxing sensation sank into her very bones. Tucking her head over Asami’s shoulder, she pressed a kiss to the still-healing mating bite and joined her mate’s purring with her own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for a timeskip in this chapter! :D Hopefully y'all won't mind.
> 
> Asami and Korra grow closer -- particularly since Korra comes up with a very thoughtful gift that makes Asami feel more at home.
> 
> There's plenty of D/s and breeding kink at the end of this chapter, but the first part is focused on a cute, fluffy date and Korra's gift. She wants to encourage Asami's engineering and make sure her mate is happy.
> 
> As always, follow us @raedmagdon and @n1ghtwr1ter.

When Korra woke, it was to an empty bed. She yawned and stretched, cracking her eyes open and flinging one arm toward the warm imprint where her mate was supposed to be. Asami’s scent still lingered there, but the omega herself was gone.   
  
Korra’s heart sank. She’d grown accustomed over the last few weeks to waking up with her new mate each morning. Asami’s companionship was even more enjoyable than she could have hoped for before their wedding, and she found herself wanting to spend as much time with the omega as possible.   
  
Fortunately, Asami wasn’t far away. She was seated at the desk on the other side of the room, one that Korra had owned for years, but rarely used herself. The omega’s head was bent over a piece of paper, and she was scribbling on it furiously. She didn’t look up as Korra rolled off the mattress, nor did she notice when Korra approached the desk.   
  
Korra reached out, feeling the powerful urge to touch her mate, but cleared her throat first so Asami wouldn’t be startled. “Good morning, you.”   
  
Asami finally stopped writing. She turned, and a beautiful smile spread across her face. “Korra. Good morning. I’m sorry, I thought you wouldn’t be up for a few more hours.”   
  
Korra glanced out the window, then back at Asami. “It’s mid-morning. I actually slept in.”   
  
“Is it?” Asami blinked, then checked the small desk clock—which was a few minutes off, but not entirely inaccurate. “Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I’d been working so long.”   
  
“Working?”   
  
Korra peered over Asami’s shoulder to see the piece of paper she’d been scratching away at. It was full of lettering and numbers and diagrams, along with large images of what looked like some kind of drill. “What’s this supposed to be?”   
  
“An oil drill,” Asami said. “I’m helping my father design some new equipment for the South Pole oil wells. Now that Future Industries has permission to drill, I need to make sure everything is up to our standards.”   
  
Korra’s eyebrows rose. She hadn’t known Asami was so involved in her father’s business, although she’d seen hints of it over the past few weeks. This wasn’t the first time she’d caught Asami doing work, even though as her mate, the omega technically didn’t need to do anything except raise their future pups.   
  
Asami seemed to take her silence as disapproval. “I’m sorry,” she said, putting the paper away. “Did you want, um…something?” Her cheeks flushed as her eyes dropped between Korra’s legs, and the alpha felt an answering tug in her groin.   
  
“Well, yes, but I always want that,” she said with a grin. “You don’t have to stop your work right away, though. It seems important. Will you tell me more about it?”   
  
Asami looked relieved, but her eyes sparkled with something else as well—excitement. “Well, our last designs had the necessary power to drill through the ice, but there were some safety concerns, so I’m trying to mitigate…” She launched into a technical explanation that Korra didn’t quite understand, but every few sentences, Asami seemed to catch herself and rephrase in simpler terms. The discussion of engineering itself was more interesting than Korra had expected, but the most interesting thing of all was the look of passion on Asami’s face. It made her look even lovelier than usual, and Korra was happy to see her mate happy.   
  
_ Maybe,  _ she thought as Asami continued explaining the blueprints, _ I can come up with a way to make her even happier. A way to make her feel at home here and let her know I support her work. _

Korra listened as Asami gradually transitioned to talking about her workshop back home, all the tools and workbenches and large drafting tables she’d had, all of the half-finished prototypes piled up in the corners. Although the omega’s voice was still full of excitement, Korra detected a hint of wistfulness in her scent. It made sense, of course. As much as they'd been enjoying each other’s company lately, and as much as Korra was enamored of her new mate, Asami was very far from anywhere she’d ever known, and from everything that was familiar about her old life.

Korra felt a pang of guilt, as well as a renewed determination to do something to make her mate feel more at home. She found herself thinking about the abandoned outbuilding near the southern end of the compound. It still needed some small repairs in order to make it habitable, but they wouldn't take very long. It had been used for outdoor storage a couple of times, when there had been an overabundance of fish and whale meat from hunting trips, but Korra was sure she could find another place for that if necessary. 

A grin slowly spread across her face. She’d still need to talk to her father and make sure she had permission, but she couldn't imagine why he might say no. She would also need to write to Hiroshi Sato and ask him to send along some of Asami’s things by the next steamer. And she’d have to figure out some way to distract Asami long enough to get everything set up...but that was definitely the least of her worries, Korra thought, grin becoming wolfish as she stared at her omega’s reddened cheeks, her chest moving with quick breaths as her voice slowly trailed off.  _ The other stuff will take some planning, but I know exactly how to distract her right now.  _

***

Asami had known Korra would eventually find out about her continuing work on her projects for Future Industries. She hadn't been hiding it from her, per se, but…well, she hadn't exactly been doing it in Korra’s plain sight either. Things had been going so well with her new mate that she hadn't wanted to introduce a conflict into their relationship. 

Korra didn't seem like the old-fashioned type of alpha who’d demand that her mate cease any work or hobbies that might distract her from her most important duties—tending to her alpha’s needs, and raising their future pups. Indeed, that sort of behavior was a lot less common than it had been a generation ago, but she still heard rumors. And technically, if Korra demanded it, Asami would have no choice but to obey. She was the alpha, and the head of their household. As her omega, Asami was bound to do as she was told.  

While she and Korra were getting along  _ very  _ well, and Asami could feel the stirrings of something like love beneath her breastbone for the alpha who’d claimed her, she was well aware that they hadn't known each other for very long. There were surely quite a few facets of her new mate’s personality that had yet to come to light. 

So it had been a great relief when Korra had happened upon her working and had not reacted with anger or dismissal, but with genuine interest. Asami hadn’t failed to notice the bulge in her pajamas, one with which her mate often awakened and Asami often enjoyed taking care of, but Korra had refused her offer to perform her primary duty and asked after her project instead. While Asami noticed the alpha’s eyes glazing over every so often as she explained the process of design, it was clear Korra was making an effort to remain engaged, as the intelligent questions she volunteered every so often attested. 

That first positive experience was what gave her the courage, one week later, to slip away after lunch and continue drafting her blueprints. Korra was with her father, and so Asami sat at the desk in her mate’s room with a sigh of relief. Slowly, she had begun to bring in things to make it more like a proper workstation. There was now a collection of pencils, papers, and protractors stashed in the drawers, and Asami had adjusted the desk’s position by a few feet so the light from the window could stream in from behind.   
  
She worked for a while, drawing angles and scribbling equations on scratch paper with a sense of excitement. It felt good to be doing something useful, something she was good at, something that would improve a lot of people’s lives. The better Future Industries’ drills were, the better for everyone, including Korra.   
  
_ Korra. _   
  
Asami closed her eyes, squirming in her seat as heat blossomed between her legs. It was getting to the point where she couldn’t think about her mate without feeling aroused. She couldn’t help it. Korra’s arms were so strong, and she always smelled so good, and the way she looked without clothes still made Asami’s jaw gape, no matter how many times she took in the vision. Korra was an incredible blend of raw alpha strength and feminine softness, with lean curves and just enough hip to grab. Her strong biceps and broad shoulders did nothing to detract from the high swells of her breasts, or the fullness of her lips…   
  
It took Asami a few moments to realize she’d been daydreaming. She sighed and shook it off. So much had changed in such a short time, but this was one of the most drastic developments. She had rarely thought about mating and sex before coming to the South Pole, but now, it consumed her thoughts almost constantly.   
  
Asami returned to her work, managing to be slightly more productive. Soon, the blueprint had mostly taken shape. She would need to send it to her father by mail on the next boat so he could give his opinion. Luckily for her, inventing was one thing she and her father saw eye to eye on. He always respected her contributions and made sure to credit her, to the surprise of some of his elder colleagues—both because of her age and status. Mostly age these days, though. Future Industries had hired a large number of omegas over the past two decades.   
  
For a moment, Asami felt a pang of loneliness and regret. As much as she enjoyed Korra’s company, she missed the bustle of the factories, everything from the smell to the whir of machinery. She missed how it felt to tinker with a go-kart in her garage and slide out from underneath with oil on her hands, only to see her father’s smiling face. Maybe someday soon, she could convince Korra to take her to Republic City for a visit. She would love to see her old home again, even if only for a short time.   
  
The sound of the door startled Asami from her thoughts. She looked up, but didn’t bother to hide her blueprints. The smell hanging in the air was familiar, and it cheered her up considerably. “Korra,” she said, standing up as her mate entered the bedroom. “I thought you were with Tonraq. Are you finished already?”   
  
Korra grinned. “Maybe. Or maybe I ducked out early because I wanted to see you.”   
  
Asami’s cheeks flushed. “You didn’t need to neglect your duties for me.”   
  
“I know I don’t need to,” Korra said with a careless shrug. “But once in a while, I want to. You’re not disappointed to see me, are you?”   
  
Asami shook her head. “No, not at all. I was just, um, working.”   
  
Korra’s eyes flicked over to the supplies on the desk. Asami watched her face carefully, but Korra’s smile remained firmly in place. “Are you feeling up for a break? There’s something I want to show you.” Korra’s tone implied that she wouldn’t be disappointed with a ‘no’, but was very much hoping for a ‘yes’.   
  
Asami’s mind instantly returned to the gutter. She stole a glance at Korra’s trousers, but there wasn’t a noticeable bulge this time. “Of course,” she said, mildly disappointed, but also curious. Senna had shown her various parts of the palace and the surrounding village, but Korra hadn’t offered to take her anywhere special yet.   
  
“Okay,” Korra said, sounding surprisingly eager. “You might need to bundle up, though. We’re going outside.”

***

Asami shivered, clinging tight to Korra’s waist as the two of them raced across the snow on Naga’s back. When Korra had offered to take her somewhere, this wasn’t what she’d been expecting. She’d seen Korra’s polar bear dog around the palace—and had been impressed and slightly intimidated by the gentle beast’s size—but she’d never ridden an animal like this before. It was a bit like driving a Satomobile in winter with the top down. Exhilarating, but also uncomfortable and probably inadvisable.   
  
The boots and coat Korra had provided her with were quite warm, but her nose and the tips of her ears had turned cherry red from the whipping wind. From what she could see through the flurries Naga’s paws kicked up, they were a few miles from the palace. There didn’t appear to be any buildings around, although Asami could see the outline of the coast a short distance away.   
  
“It’s not much further,” Korra called back over her shoulder. Then, to Naga, “Hey, girl. Slow down.”   
  
Obediently, Naga slowed to a trot. It wasn’t quite as blustery at their new pace, and Asami drew a sharp breath of icy air into her lungs. Cold though it was, she had to admit the South Pole was stunningly beautiful. The glaciers glittered in the distance, backlit by the golden afternoon sun, and the water of the sea sparkled. The snow wasn’t just white, but all sorts of colors cast in light and shadow.

Before her marriage to Korra, Asami hadn't thought of the South Pole as much more than an engineering problem. She knew that to punch through the thick layers of ancient ice to reach the oil beneath, she needed tools that were both powerful and clever, and to withstand the extreme chill of the climate without cracking or shattering, she needed just the right materials with which to build them. She’d looked forward to testing her designs in the environment itself, and getting to see her work come to fruition, but she hadn't imagined that she would come to appreciate the landscape for its own sake. 

While she hadn't been out of the compound particularly often, the times she did were always breathtaking, and this was no exception. Far from being a featureless wasteland of ice and snow, the terrain was endlessly varied and constantly shifting. The bitter wind and frequent snowstorms often meant that you wouldn't see the same environment one day as you did the next. Now was no different, yet somehow Korra and Naga navigated the rolling tundra with the calm assuredness that Asami would have felt moving through her workshop. 

Or maybe not so calm. Korra had been speaking with Naga on and off in a low voice, and what with the wind and the thick fur of her parka hood Asami couldn't tell what she was saying. But she did detect when Korra’s tone shifted to one of excitement, and she tensed just in time as Naga leapt forward, taking several great bounding strides before skidding to a stop with a woof and a cascade of snow.

Laughing, Korra hopped off the polar bear dog, slapping her neck affectionately before reaching up to help Asami to the ground. While Asami was more than capable of dismounting herself, she had grown addicted to feeling Korra’s strong hands on her waist, strong arms lifting her like she weighed nothing and setting her down safe. It made warmth thrill to life in her belly, a sensation that was at once comforting and arousing. 

But if Korra could tell what sort of thoughts Asami was having, she didn't mention it. She was intent on something else. Her boots crunched as she strode confidently across the hard-packed snow, aiming for a low ridge. Asami followed, questions gathering on her tongue, but as they reached the edge she realized that the ridge wasn't low at all. Nor was it, in fact, a ridge.

It was instead a slight lip of land before a long slope, which curved down a glacier to the icy blue waters of the bay. And perched at the top of the slope was a pair of odd little vehicles, devices made of wooden boards lashed together and fitted with runners made out of what appeared to be bone. 

“We’re going sledding!” Korra said excitedly, leaning down to pick up one of the strange objects and holding it out to Asami. She took it, staring at it with the eyes of an engineer - admiring the craftsmanship, but also unable to keep from seeing places where its design could be improved, streamlined to allow for better speed, better turning ability, better acceleration…

“They’re to sit on, not look at,” Korra laughed, taking her hand and towing her gently to the edge of the hill. Looking down, Asami couldn't help noticing just how steep the slope was, and how little traction the sleds’ runners could expect. She was no stranger to speed, of course, and she’d been in her fair share of crashes, but those had been with the best of Future Industries’ safety technology to cushion her. The sleds had absolutely nothing to prevent serious injury if she slid out of control. 

Korra looked at her cautiously. “You don't have to do this if you don't want to, but I promise it’s really fun.” Her words sounded genuine and her face held nothing but polite concern, but Asami could sense the tiny edge of hurt in Korra’s scent. 

_ Come on, Sato,  _ she told herself, mentally strapping on her driving goggles.  _ You've managed to pull a plane out of a nosedive and crash-land it safely. This is a  _ sled.  _ Don't be ridiculous.  _ Under Korra’s encouraging smile, she sat down on the hard wooden boards and positioned herself just over the lip of the ridge. 

“I’ll give you a push,” Korra told her, breath warm in Asami’s ear. “Ready?”

_ Not even a little bit.  _

“Ready!” Asami said as brightly as she could manage. 

“One, two…” On three, Korra gave her a gentle nudge.   
  
Thanks to the steepness of the slope, Asami picked up speed in a matter of seconds. A spray of snow shot up alongside the sled’s runners, and a cold blast of air hit her face, whipping her hair out from underneath her fur cap. It was a little terrifying, but also exhilarating, not unlike the first time she’d gone go-karting. Soon she was whooping on the way down, adjusting her position to make the sled go faster.   
  
“That’s it!” Korra cheered from the top of the hill. Her voice sounded distant, partially drowned out by the wind, but Asami could hear pride ringing in it.   
  
Eventually, the incline evened out as the sled shot toward the sparkling bay. There was less powder beneath her, and Asami gasped as the sled started to wobble from side to side. She held on tight, skipping over several uneven ridges of ice before spinning to a stop in a fluffy snowdrift. She tumbled over, landing safely on her side as the sled skidded a few more feet without her.   
  
Asami rolled onto her back, blowing loose hair out of her face and staring up at the bright blue sky above. In that moment, the universe seemed so vast—but not in a frightening way. Rather, it felt full of wonder and possibility.   
  
“Asami?” The sound of Korra’s voice echoed over the open tundra, but it was coming closer. “Hey, are you all right?”   
  
She sat up to see Korra galloping toward her on Naga, crouched low over the polar bear dog’s back with her braids streaming behind her. She hopped off beside the snow drift and rushed over, seemingly uncertain whether to be excited or worried.   
  
“I’m fine,” Asami laughed.   
  
Korra brightened immediately. “Yeah?”   
  
“That was amazing! I want to do it again.”   
  
A grin spread across Korra’s face. “You do, huh? Wanna race me?”   
  
Asami was a little surprised, but realized she shouldn’t have been. Korra did have a competitive streak, but her alpha was always friendly about it.  _ My alpha. That sounds nice… _   
  
“Sure, if you’re prepared to lose.”   
  
Korra’s eyes shifted to the overturned sled. “That’s a pretty cocky thing for someone sitting in a snowdrift to say.” She held out her gloved hand, and Asami took it, allowing Korra to help her to her feet.   
  
“What can I say? I’m a quick learner.”   
  
“Well, you’re definitely a quick sledder. Naga, c’mere girl.”   
  
The polar bear dog trotted over, fluffy tail wagging behind her. She bent down to pick up the rope attached to the sled in her teeth, then waited patiently while Korra swung up onto her back. “Need a ride?” the alpha asked, waggling her eyebrows and extending her hand yet again.   
  
Asami took it. She was coming to discover that she really loved holding Korra’s hand, even while they were wearing mittens. “Yes, please. I do  _ not _ want to walk back up that slope every time we go down.”   
  
As Naga carried the two of them back up the hill, Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s midsection, cuddling in close. Her mate was a great source of warmth, but she also liked the nearness of their bodies, the layer of scent that lived in Korra’s clothes. Asami could pick up a trace of it coming from beneath the alpha’s coat, and it sent her mind to rather impure places.   
  
_ I should find a way to say thank you for this date when we get back to the palace. Wait, is it a date? Are alphas and omegas in an arranged marriage supposed to go on dates? _ She decided it didn’t matter. Obviously Korra had no compunctions, since it had been her idea.  _ Maybe my father was right. Maybe he really did go out of his way to pick someone he knew I would enjoy being with. _   
  
When they arrived at the top of the slope, Korra climbed down and helped Asami after her. Asami was certain she could have made the jump herself, but she allowed Korra her bit of chivalry. It was only fair, considering she was about to whip the alpha’s tail during their race. “Which sled do you want?”   
  
Korra smirked. “I’ll be nice and give you the good one.”   
  
“Which one is that?”   
  
“The one Naga’s holding.”   
  
Naga chuffed, dropping the slimy rope into Asami’s hand. Asami wrinkled her nose slightly in disgust, but patted the polar bear dog’s neck anyway to praise her for a job well done.   
  
“So, the one I crashed and that’s covered in Naga’s spit is the good sled?”   
  
“Yup. Would I lie?”   
  
Asami raised one eyebrow. “I don’t know. Would you?”   
  
“To you? No. Never.” To Asami’s surprise, Korra leaned in, bringing their faces close. She could feel the heat of the alpha’s breath washing across her mouth, and her heart began to pound at double speed. “Asami, can I kiss you?”   
  
Asami answered by kissing Korra first. She felt a spark the moment their lips met, then a glow warmer than any fire that started in the pit of her belly and spread to her fingers and toes. Korra’s arms wrapped around her waist, and Asami rested hers over Korra’s shoulders, twining them behind the alpha’s head. Everything about this kiss, this day, about being with Korra, felt beautiful and right.

***

They spent the next several hours sledding, racing each other down the hill and then, because Asami’s engineering brain couldn’t resist, working together to construct a ramp of packed snow that vaulted them high into the air. Korra almost forgot why they were out here, losing herself in the exhilaration of speed and cold air and Asami’s warm arms wrapped around her waist as they zoomed down the slope, shrieking with the joy of it.

But when Korra cast a wayward glance at the sun to gauge the time, she did a double take. They’d been out here for hours! Her surprise was sure to be ready by now. She’d gotten the report from the harbormaster that morning that her shipment had arrived, and while it might be unwieldy, Korra was certain that the strong crew of household staff and guards she’d sent to unload it would be up to the task. She’d also consulted with Asami’s father, who had been glad to provide her with a photo of Asami’s old workshop so that she could arrange everything in exactly the same way that it had been back in Republic City.

As much as Korra was enjoying her mate’s delight at their sledding date, she couldn’t wait to see Asami’s face when she revealed her surprise. She was swiftly coming to realize that the sight of Asami’s eyes lighting up in joy or interest or curiosity was one of the things she loved most in the world. They had only been mated for a short time, but Korra could feel the words trembling on the tip of her tongue:  _ I could grow to love you, Asami… _

Still, despite her courage in battle and at the negotiating table, she couldn’t seem to find the guts to say it out loud. Korra couldn’t help but hope that maybe her surprise would be enough to show Asami how she felt, even if she couldn’t yet bring herself to say it. 

“Hey, so we should probably be getting back,” Korra said as Asami positioned her sled at the top of the hill once more.

Asami darted a glance over her shoulder that made heat bloom to life between Korra’s legs. “You’re just saying that because you don’t want to lose to me again, aren’t you?”

Her challenging tone made Korra swallow a growl. “No, and for the last time I didn’t lose, you cheated,” she said, struggling to control the urge to reach for Asami’s hips and take her lips once more. While it wouldn’t be the first time Korra had had sex out on the tundra, that would have to wait.

“I just forgot that I promised my dad I’d be home by now to help him look over some fishing numbers,” she said, hoping that the lie didn’t sound as shaky as she felt. Asami gave her a narrow look, making Korra gulp, and she knew that if the omega questioned her directly she wouldn’t be able to keep her secret. Taking a breath, she let her chi unfurl in Asami’s direction, alpha gently but firmly urging omega to bend to her will. “We should go,” she said, her voice layered with subtle command.

To her relief, Asami only shivered a little before dipping her head into a nod. Korra felt a little bad about using her alpha chi that way, but her guilt soon gave way to excitement as Naga’s strides ate up the miles. It wasn’t long before the low hulks of the compound’s buildings rose from the tundra. Korra wasn’t sure she’d ever been so happy to be home. 

Reluctantly, she slowed Naga to a trot as they wended their way through the compound’s outbuildings. Asami’s arm tightened around her waist as the omega realized that they were heading away from the palace and not toward it. “Hey, didn’t we miss a turn back there? I’m pretty sure the palace is that way.”

“It is,” Korra said, fighting the butterflies in her stomach to affect a tone of nonchalance. “But we’re gonna stop somewhere else first.”

“Okay, now I know you’re  _ definitely  _ up to something,” Asami said, suspicion plain in her voice and scent. Her omega chi reached out to Korra’s in a gentle tug, urging her to fess up, but Korra held firm.

_ Just a little longer. One more turn, around the icehouse, and then... _

“We’re here.”   
  
Naga came to a stop, and Korra slid off her back, helping Asami down after. She could barely contain her excitement, actually bouncing on the balls of her feet as Asami opened the door.   
  
“Are you sure you want to keep being mysterious?” Asami teased, looking back over her shoulder.   
  
“Just go in,” Korra insisted.   
  
Asami sighed. “Yes, Alpha.”   
  
Korra shuddered slightly, squirming as her cock rubbed against the front of her pants. It was a little embarrassing how strongly her omega’s voice could affect her with just one word, but she wasn’t complaining either. She held her breath as Asami stepped inside, waiting hopefully for her reaction.   
  
“Oh!”   
  
Asami gasped, bringing both hands to her mouth and inhaling sharply. When Korra hurried to stand at her side, she saw that her mate’s green eyes were wide with wonder. It was pretty obvious why. Although Korra had seen Hiroshi’s photographs, the new version of Asami’s workshop was even more impressive in person. There were several workbenches with pegged boards hanging on the walls behind them, holding tools of all different shapes and sizes. Machines hummed and whirred, and even though they were fascinating to watch, Korra couldn’t figure out what all of them were for.   
  
To one side of the entrance was a makeshift closet, and inside were several red jumpsuits, brown aprons, and a pair of stylish goggles. Korra had never listed ‘engineer’ as one of her sexual fantasies before, but she had to admit the idea of peeling Asami out of a jumpsuit was strangely appealing… maybe because everything that had to do with Asami was appealing to her.   
  
She turned back to her mate, and her heart stopped when she noticed Asami’s eyes were filled with tears. The sight would have worried her if Asami hadn’t dropped her hands to reveal a big grin that stretched all the way across her face. “Oh, Korra…”   
  
Korra rubbed the back of her neck. “I wanted to do something nice for you, to show you I think your work is important. And, well, to make you happier in the South Pole. I want you to feel at home here. With me.”   
  
Asami didn’t say anything, and for a moment, Korra worried she’d revealed too much. Perhaps it was too soon to express such feelings, even though she hadn’t come right out and said the ‘L’ word yet. But Asami put her doubts to rest, squealing and throwing her arms around Korra’s neck.   
  
“Thank you! Korra, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I’m so lucky to have you.”   
  
Korra stiffened in Asami’s arms, then melted and hugged her mate back as hard as possible. “Do you mean that?”   
  
A current of relief coursed through her as Asami squeezed her tighter. “Of course I do. I think I was yours from the moment I saw you waiting for me at the end of the aisle.”   
  
“Good,” Korra mumbled, unable to resist the temptation to bury her face in Asami’s throat. She smelled so good, and Korra inhaled deeply. Part of her wondered if it might be possible to sustain herself on Asami’s scent alone. “Because I feel the same way. And you’re all mine.”

Asami shivered against Korra in a manner that she had come to know quite well. A moment later, the smell of omega arousal drifted into Korra’s nose, pulling a deep rumble from the depths of her chest. She knew she should be letting Asami explore her new workshop and make sure everything was set up the way she wanted it, but she couldn’t ignore the tug at the front of her trousers at the thought of breaking in her mate’s new workspace in a different manner.

_ Enough,  _ she told herself firmly, preparing to loosen her hold on Asami’s waist.  _ You’re being selfish. She’s only responding to your arousal. Once you let her go, she’ll—oh, Spirits! _

There was a hand cupping her, squeezing ever so gently and urging her to hardness. And then Asami’s voice was in her ear: 

“Is there any way I can thank you?” 

The growl Korra had been suppressing ripped out of her throat. Instead of releasing her mate, she pulled her even closer, crushing Asami against her and setting her teeth on the omega’s mating mark. She didn’t bite down, but even the suggestion made Asami gasp and tremble harder. The pull of her omega chi was inescapable, undeniable, and Korra throbbed painfully in her trousers. She needed Asami right here, right now, and she didn’t care what surface they defiled, or who might see them. And from the little whimpers and mewls Asami made as Korra’s mouth moved against her skin, neither did her mate. 

“Asami,” Korra rumbled, “tell me to stop and I will. But if you want this…” She pulled back to gaze into her mate’s eyes, and let out a gasp of her own. They were lust-drenched, their brilliant green so dark they were nearly black. As soon as they met Korra’s, the smell of Asami’s arousal and the pull of her chi doubled. 

Still, somehow Korra managed to refrain from bending her over the nearest flat surface until Asami whispered, “Please, Korra. I need you.” 

With a triumphant snarl, Korra leaned forward and took her lips in a hard, bruising kiss. She put all of the passion and love and happiness that Asami had brought to life inside of her into the melding of their mouths, hoping that Asami could understand what she was saying without words. 

They kissed for a few more moments, Korra’s hands roaming Asami’s curves and relearning their dear, familiar landscape, while Asami’s hands explored similarly. But Korra could feel a familiar pressure building in her chest, echoing the pressure in her cock as it strained against her pants. She needed to be in Asami  _ now.  _ When the omega’s hand slipped down from where it was pressing at her back to squeeze a sneaky handful of her rear, Korra let out an undignified squeak that she turned into a growl—but not before Asami noticed, if the giggle she let out against Korra’s lips was any indication. 

Feigning indignation, Korra snarled at her again and grabbed both of Asami’s wrists, pinning them at her sides with firm but gentle hands. “That’s enough, Omega,” she snapped, letting enough care and love into her gaze to give the lie to her harsh words. “You’d better find something to hold onto, because I mean to claim what’s mine.” 

Asami looked torn between amusement, arousal, and affection, resulting in an odd expression on her face, but after a moment arousal won out. Gently tugging herself out of Korra’s grip, she turned, pretending to survey the workshop while giving Korra an excellent view of her equally excellent rear. Making her decision, Asami cast a sultry glance over her shoulder before sashaying over to a workbench in the middle of the room and draping herself across it. Her eyes were wide with desire when they met Korra’s once more, and her voice was tight with need when she finally managed to speak.

“Please, Alpha...mount me.” 

Those words snapped Korra’s restraint. She prowled over to the workbench, pressing her pelvis into the curve of Asami’s ass. Both of them groaned at the contact, but as good as it felt, Korra didn’t rub herself there for long. Asami’s pants were still on, and she needed them off and out of the way. She fumbled with the fastenings and pulled them down along with Asami’s underwear, revealing pale flesh and a fresh wave of omega-scent.   
  
The smell of Asami’s desire only made Korra more eager. She gripped a handful of Asami’s backside in one hand, squeezing the soft flesh, and struggled to unfasten her pants with the other. She was so distracted that it took some fishing to ease her shaft through, but eventually, she managed. Her fingers moved lower, sliding through Asami’s wetness—and there was a great deal to play with. Her omega was dripping slickness everywhere, and Korra’s chest swelled with pride.   
  
_ That’s all for me. _   
  
“How did you get to be so perfect?” she mumbled, slipping one of her fingers past Asami’s tight entrance.   
  
Asami whimpered in confusion, clamping down around her. “Mmm?”   
  
“You’re perfect,” Korra panted, giving voice to her feelings as she added a second finger. “So sweet and submissive when we’re mating. So smart and confident when we aren’t. I admire both parts of you and I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”   
  
Asami’s walls clenched, rippling as Korra sought out her sensitive spots. “Korra… Korra, please…”   
  
Korra gripped herself with her other hand, pumping her cock slowly, barely resisting the temptation to shove inside. She knew Asami was ready, and her inner alpha was snapping for freedom, but she wanted to savor this moment. She wanted Asami to know just how serious she was.   
  
“I mean it. You're perfect. At least, perfect for me.”   
  
Asami raised her hips, spreading her legs wide and offering Korra a perfect view of her buried fingers. “I know. Korra, inside…”   
  
Korra couldn’t deny her mate anything. She removed her fingers, spreading some of the wetness onto her shaft before guiding the tip to Asami’s opening.   
  
Pushing inside was pure bliss. Asami was so warm and smooth, and though Korra had claimed her at least a hundred times already since their marriage, the tightness always took her breath away. She exhaled sharply, burying herself in a single stroke.   
  
Asami churned her hips back for more, urging Korra to push as deep as possible. Korra took her up on the invitation, wrapping both hands around Asami’s hips for leverage as she settled into a rhythm. Asami’s walls gripped her like they never wanted to let go, but she was so slick that Korra had no trouble thrusting. She growled low, her mind red and fuzzy with the thought that Asami was hers: her omega, her mate. And…   
  
As Korra looked down at her, admiring the graceful curve of Asami’s spine, the sway of her hips, the plush cushion of her rear, she realized that Asami owned her too. Omega though she was, she had captured Korra’s heart, and Korra was a big enough alpha to know there was no shame in belonging to someone else. It was wonderful, freeing, and that feeling of shared connection—Asami was hers, and she was very much Asami’s—drove her to even greater heights.

It didn't take long before Asami’s inner walls were shivering around her, heralding an oncoming orgasm. Korra thought about demanding that she wait until her alpha came, but decided against it.  _ She must need this just as badly as I do,  _ Korra realized. And while she often played at being the hard, controlling alpha, the truth was that she couldn't really refuse Asami anything. 

So, gritting her teeth in order to stave off her own orgasm, Korra pumped her hips hard and deep before leaning over Asami’s back to growl in her ear, “I can feel you, Omega...you want to come for me, don't you?” 

Asami whimpered wordlessly for a moment before forcing out a “Yes,  _ please.”  _

Korra’s lips curled in a savage grin. “That’s good, because I want you to come for me. They say that when an omega comes, it means their alpha’s seed will take...and that's why you’re here, Omega. To take my come and bear my litters and suckle my pups when they're born.” 

Asami keened, arching beneath her in an effort to allow Korra’s cock impossibly deeper. Her inner walls gripped Korra’s shaft so tightly that she found it difficult to move, but it would have been even harder to stop. Besides, she knew that it would only take one more push to send Asami over the edge. As badly as Korra wanted to come, all of her desires had narrowed to the objective of bringing her mate to her peak. 

“I want you to come for me, Omega,” Korra muttered against the sweat-slicked skin of Asami’s neck. Every time her lips skimmed the mating bite, Asami shivered and clutched down around her just a little harder. “I want you to come as many times as it takes. I want to fill you with my seed and watch you grow heavy with my pups. I want everyone to see that you’re all mine.”

Her words trailed off into a groan as all the tension that had been coiling in her mate’s body finally released. Asami screamed, throwing her head back and exposing her neck, and Korra couldn't help but latch on, growling as she pumped into her omega with hard, selfish strokes. Her knot inflated so quickly that it made her dizzy, and suddenly all Korra could think about was getting it into Asami. 

She could feel her mate’s inner walls clasping around the top, but with Asami coming as hard as she was, Korra couldn't make much headway. Her own release was racing closer, and she couldn't pause or even slow down to give herself more time. Desperation took hold as she continued rutting into Asami, begging with her body and her low, frantic growls for the omega to let her in, to tie them together so that none of Korra’s seed would escape. 

“Please, Asami,” she gasped with the last of her breath, completely abandoning her charade of being the tough, ruthless alpha. “Let me in, let me fill you, let me give you my knot and my pups, let me breed you…” 

_ “Korra!”  _

Asami’s shout was the loudest one yet, echoing through the workshop. Her inner walls parted just enough for Korra’s knot to slip inside. It hadn't completely inflated beforehand, which was probably the only reason it was possible, but as soon as Korra felt her mate’s smooth, hot channel clasp around her, it swelled to its full size in moments. With a moan, she finally acceded to the demands of Asami’s inner muscles and let the pressure rippling along her shaft burst forth. 

*******

The workshop spun and blurred around Asami as every muscle in her body tensed. Korra’s short, jerking thrusts had her quivering all over, and she couldn’t seem to stop. Nor did she want to. She relished this freedom, because she had her alpha’s warm body stretched protectively atop her, an extra reassurance of safety.   
  
It seemed incredible. Before their marriage, Asami would have considered herself lucky simply to be friends with her mate. But it was true. The two of them seemed almost made for each other, body and soul. She whimpered as she came, riding out the ripples of her orgasm with no end in sight, savoring each hot pulse that poured within her.   
  
She wasn’t sure how long it lasted, but long enough for her lower belly to swell and a layer of sweat to spread along her skin beneath her rumpled clothes. She continued trembling, not just with pleasure, but dizzying exhaustion. Korra often took her passionately, but this was something else. Asami knew without being told that her mate had put her all into it, letting loose the feelings she’d confessed upon entering the workshop.   
  
The workshop.   
  
Asami couldn’t help smiling. It was true she couldn’t see much of it, since her burning cheek was currently stuck to the workbench, but she remembered. Korra hadn’t fucked her  _ that _ hard. It was beautiful, a perfect copy of her old space down to the tools hanging from the pegboards. Although there were parts of Republic City she would still miss, Korra had gone through incredible lengths to make her feel at home, and it was working.   
  
“Asami?” Korra nosed at the back of her neck, rumbling with concern. She’d stopped spending, but the tie was still very much in place. “Are you all right?”   
  
The sweetness of Korra’s voice made Asami’s heart swell. She started laughing, and from her sideways position, she caught a glimpse of bemusement on her mate’s face. “I’m sorry,” she chuckled, struggling a little to draw breath, “I’m just… I’m so happy. I didn’t think I would—I didn’t know it was possible to…”   
  
Fortunately, Korra seemed to understand her rambling. The alpha gave a contented sigh and settled on top of her, placing a kiss to her shoulder. “I didn’t expect this either, but I’m happy it happened. Aren’t you?”   
  
Asami didn’t even have to think about her answer. “Yes. So happy.”   
  
“I want to make you happy,” Korra said. “I want you to do all the things you love to do. And I want to learn about them. And…” She hesitated, continuing almost a little shyly. “I hope our pups turn out as brilliant as you.”   
  
That made Asami’s face flush all over again. They weren’t the words of a conceited alpha who wanted to see her own legacy continue. But having an alpha who was more egalitarian outside of mating should have been a baseline—Korra was so much more. She was kind, and funny, and considerate in the sweetest ways. Beneath her confident exterior beat a tender and caring heart, and Asami considered herself the luckiest omega in the world to have it for her own.   
  
“Korra?”   
  
“Mm?”   
  
“I love my new workshop so much, but…I think I want to start using it tomorrow.”   
  
Korra caught on pretty quickly. She nibbled along the cord of Asami’s shoulder, sucking briefly at her mating mark. “Do you think the bedroom might be more comfortable?”   
  
“You read my mind.”   
  
“I can be a little bit smart when I need to be.”   
  
“I know,” Asami said. “But are you strong?”   
  
Korra growled, sinking her teeth in briefly and sending a shudder down Asami’s spine. “Very.”   
  
“Because I might need you to carry me.”

Korra laughed. “Asami, you know I’d carry you anywhere.”

“Yes,” Asami said, smiling happily. “I know.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami develop some more boundaries for their relationship... which involves dirty talk, breeding kink, D/s, spanking, and humiliation, but with a special emphasis on consent. There's a point where Korra calls things off even without Asami asking her to, and another point where she checks in verbally for consent the following morning. So... it's filthy, but there's no dubcon here.

Korra hurried across the palace grounds, lengthening her stride so the ache between her legs wouldn’t worsen. Most mornings, she and Asami woke in each other’s arms, the warm press of their bodies delaying the start of their day by at least a few minutes. Not this morning, however. Asami had risen at the first wink of sunlight through the window, vibrating with the energy of inspiration. Korra never begrudged her mate these moments, since they made Asami so happy, but she hadn’t quite been able to shake the feeling of disappointment since.   
  
Focusing on her own duties had been a chore at best, torturous at worst. She’d drifted into thoughts of her mate’s soft black hair and silky skin during breakfast with her parents. While going over reports from the surrounding villages, she’d kept picturing Asami’s bright green eyes and smiling mouth. When she’d taken a break to train in the palace gymnasium, the rush of blood through her body had centered inevitably between her legs.   
  
Hence her current problem. Korra didn’t want to interrupt Asami if she had a flow going, but it wouldn't hurt to check. Maybe Asami would be ready for a break and she’d get lucky. Her hopes faded a little as she arrived at the workshop. Both doors were shut, and she could hear a buzzing noise beyond. Even so, the desire to see her mate, to hold Asami in her arms, urged her to enter.

Mid-afternoon sunlight streamed in through the windows, making all the metal surfaces in the workshop glisten. Despite all the sparkling, Korra’s eyes were drawn to one spot in particular: the workbench, where Asami was using a blowtorch to weld the seam on a small metal tube.   
  
Korra waited, knowing her smell would get Asami’s attention faster than her voice. She wasn’t disappointed. Within a few moments, the omega switched off the blowtorch, set it safely aside, and lifted up her mask. “Korra!” Asami stripped off the mask completely, not noticing the way the strap left her hair slightly mussed.   
  
“Busy morning?” Korra opened her arms as Asami drew closer, and the omega snuggled into them, bending down to nuzzle her neck.   
  
“Mm.” After a few moments of soft breathing, Asami raised her head again. “A productive morning. I’m designing a small-scale model for safer and more efficient Future Industries oil rigs. That leak a few months back was a disaster. I don’t want anything like that to happen ever again.”   
  
Korra made a noise of agreement. All the benefits of sex and growing love aside, she had to admit her parents had made an excellent match for her. It was a comfort to know Asami and Future Industries were on her side, and wouldn’t take any damage to the South Pole or the people and animals who lived there lightly. This was Asami’s home now too, so she had extra motivation to keep it safe.   
  
“What about you?” Asami asked. “How was your morning?”   
  
The question drew Korra back to the here and now, reminding her abruptly of the ache between her legs. Walking around with an erection all day wasn’t pleasant to say the least, but hopefully Asami wouldn’t mind helping to ease her discomfort.   
  
“Does this answer your question?” She grasped Asami’s rear in both hands, guiding the omega’s hips close to hers in a slow grind.

Korra felt a surge of satisfaction as the pupils of Asami’s eyes dilated. Her green irises swirled a shade darker, and her lips parted as she sucked in a breath. The scent of aroused omega filled the air, and Korra felt another tug in her cock. Then, suddenly, the sensations quieted. Asami’s scent remained tempting and her chi still put out a pleading call, but it was much fainter than usual, as if she was trying to suppress it.

“Actually…” Asami gave her an uncertain look. “Could I take care of you later? I’m right in the middle of this and…” Her voice trailed off, as if she wasn’t sure what to say—as if she wasn’t sure she should have said such a thing at all.   
  
Korra’s mild disappointment turned to worry. “Sure.” When that wasn’t enough reassurance, she cupped Asami’s cheek, stroking its plane with her thumb. “I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to do, Asami. You should know that about me by now.”   
  
Asami’s guilty look remained. “You’re right. I know. I just feel bad.”   
  
“Don’t,” Korra said, even as her shaft gave a throb of protest inside her pants. “You can make it up to me before bed.” She tightened her grip on Asami’s backside, leaning in to whisper against her neck. “Maybe I’ll punish my omega for neglecting her duties.”   
  
It was a calculated risk, and it paid off. Asami shuddered at the suggestion, and Korra felt a little better. At the very least, Asami wasn’t turning her down for lack of interest, and not for long either. As far as Asami’s first time saying no to her went, this hadn’t been too bad.   
  
“Korra…”   
  
Asami gave her a heated look, and Korra knew if she stayed, she’d probably get what she came for after all. But she could tell Asami was still conflicted, and more important than that, she wanted Asami to know she’d take her mate’s requests seriously.  _ And there is something appealing about the thought of punishing her for this later. _ She gave Asami a peck on the lips, one she tried to keep chaste. “Finish your model, okay? You can tell me all about it tonight… after you use your mouth for a few other things first.”   
  
Asami seemed relieved. “Okay.”   
  
With one more kiss, Korra left the workshop in search of something else to occupy her time. Maybe she needed another round in the gymnasium. She had a lot of energy to burn off.

***

Asami did her best to wrap up her work, but as often happened when she was elbow-deep in a project, time slipped away from her. That tendency had driven Korra to distraction at first, but by now the alpha had just taken to sighing and bringing the meals she missed to the workshop and refusing to leave until she’d taken a few bites. There was sometimes an air of good-natured chiding to Korra’s tone when Asami finally made it back to their room late at night, but more often Korra just flung a heavy arm over her and went right back to sleep. 

Tonight, though, Asami doubted that would be the case. She flushed with mingled guilt and arousal as she crept along the corridor leading to their room, remembering Korra’s words from earlier that afternoon.  _ ‘Maybe I’ll punish my omega for neglecting her duties…’ _

Korra had said it in a joking tone, but the need in her voice—and the strain in her pants—had been tangible and real. Asami felt her own need pulse to life between her legs. As important as her work was to her, it had been a while since she’d gone without Korra’s hands or mouth or cock on her or in her for more than half a day. 

Asami couldn’t help the thoughts that rose to mind as she approached their door. Despite her roughness on their first night together, Korra had proven time and again to be a kind, considerate, attentive lover who would never demand anything of Asami that wasn’t willingly offered. And yet...the prospect of her mate claiming what was hers by her status made wetness seep into Asami’s panties. The idea of Korra punishing her for neglecting to serve her alpha in favor of her own pursuits was archaic, barbaric, and enormously arousing.

Asami stood in front of the door, hand on the knob, rubbing her thighs together as her mind raced. She wanted this, but she was still sometimes painfully shy when it came to articulating what she wanted in the bedroom, in a way she wasn’t when it came to voicing her other opinions. She wished she could ask for Korra’s help in wording her request, but of course, Korra was the one she couldn’t even speak to about it.

Before she could come to anything approaching a decision, the door opened to reveal Korra, hair a rumpled mess and a sleepy scowl on her face. “I could smell you from down the hall, Omega,” she rumbled. “Get in here and get sucking.” 

Flashing a brief grin that let Asami know she was teasing (mostly), Korra tugged her into their bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them. She pressed Asami up against the door as soon as it was shut, molding her firm body against Asami’s soft curves and kissing her deeply. Asami whined, fists curled in Korra’s shirt, rubbing herself mindlessly against the hardness at the seam of her mate’s loose sleeping trousers. 

“You need it too, don’t you?” Korra panted, pulling back to gaze at Asami with lust-darkened eyes.

Asami’s first instinct was to nod frantically as her desire reasserted itself. But no matter how much she wanted it, wanted to beg for Korra to discipline her, she couldn’t get the words out.  _ Maybe if I can’t tell her...I can still show her?  _ In her desperation, it was all Asami could think to do. Granted, the strong scent of sex and needy alpha in the air were making her brain all muddled, but it was worth a try at least.

When Korra snapped her fingers and pointed, Asami dropped to her knees. The bulge at the front of Korra’s pants was even larger at eye-level, and it was all Asami could do to swallow a whine. She couldn’t think of anything she wanted more than to take the thick shaft in her mouth, lave her tongue along the soft skin, and suckle the head as it leaked the proof of Korra’s desire—except to have Korra make her do all those things.   
  
“Take my cock out,” Korra growled, rocking her hips forward. Asami couldn’t resist pressing a kiss over the stretched fabric before reaching into the opening at the front. Korra’s shaft practically fell into her hand. She didn’t even have to fish for it. Her mate’s length sprang out as soon as she opened the flaps, heavy and swollen and pointing straight toward her.   
  
For a moment, Asami forgot all about her goal. The scent of alpha was stronger between Korra’s legs, a sharp and demanding smell that urged her to open her mouth. And then there was the sight of Korra’s cock itself. It was thick, proud, and the familiar vein on the left side twitched with need. Although she hadn’t been ordered, Asami ran her fingertips along the pulsing line.   
  
Korra didn’t seem to mind. She groaned in approval, placing her hand heavily on top of Asami’s head. “Use your fist and stroke me,” she ordered, giving her hips another push that made her length bob closer to Asami’s lips.   
  
Asami wrapped her fingers around Korra’s cock, taking a moment to savor how it felt in her hand. The alpha’s shaft radiated heat, burning from base to tip. When she squeezed, the head jumped and began leaking clear wetness, pearls that grew larger and larger until they hung down in strands, snapping to fall onto Asami’s fist. That was one thing she’d learned about her alpha. Korra never needed much lubrication other than what she made herself.   
  
“Stroke,” Korra said again, and Asami realized she’d been staring. She moved her fist, holding Korra loosely at first, then pumping as more of the alpha’s wetness dripped down to ease the way. Soon, she was pumping in earnest, adding a slight twist and an extra squeeze whenever she reached the top. Korra’s cock was a shade darker than her warm brown skin, but not so dark as to hide the growing flush at the tip. The shiny skin around the slit was a blushing red, and the spongy head throbbed visibly each time Asami drew near it.   
  
On the next upstroke, Korra finally said the words Asami had been waiting for with equal parts hope and nervousness. “Good girl. Now suck me, Omega.”   
  
It was almost painful not to open her mouth. Asami’s head swam with the pressure of fighting Korra’s chi, and she blinked several times to clear her vision. The strength of Korra’s want was palpable, and her own had settled into a stabbing ache between her legs. Her panties were ruined, she already knew. She stared longingly at her mate’s dripping cock, running her tongue over her lips with regret at what she was about to do.   
  
Then, deliberately, she turned her head away.   
  
Silence hung heavy for several seconds. After a while, Korra seemed to realize her order wasn’t going to be obeyed. She used her grip on the top of Asami’s head to turn it, nudging the tip of her cock against Asami’s closed lips. Asami didn’t open. She had to clench her teeth to prevent it. Her core screamed with disappointment, but she managed to keep her mouth shut.   
  
Asami looked up into Korra’s burning blue eyes, savoring the frustration on her mate’s face. Would this be the moment? Would Korra pull her hair, force her mouth open, and slide inside? Or would Korra scoop her up, throw her on the bed, and claim what was rightfully hers?   
  
In the end, Korra did none of those things. She made a whimpering sound Asami had never heard before, one of disappointment and confusion. Then she took a step back. “Asami, are you okay?”   
  
Asami had to swallow down the extra moisture in her mouth. She had no idea how to answer that question. She adored Korra’s consideration, but right now, it was incredibly frustrating to have such a patient alpha.  _ Be grateful for what you have, _ her mind said.  _ The world would be a better place if all alphas were this considerate toward omegas. _ But she couldn’t hide the bitter sting of disappointment. The look of frustrated desire on Korra’s face had been exactly what she wanted, and she’d been so close…   
  
Logically, Asami knew what she needed to tell Korra what was going through her head. She knew her mate wouldn’t have any objections to her fantasy. In fact, Korra would probably be thrilled. But her stubborn tongue refused to speak. For all the subjects she was well-versed in and confident talking about, this was simply not one of them. Korra had been her only guide through her sexual awakening, and she didn’t know how to ask.

Korra was still waiting for an answer, her eyes growing more and more concerned. The frustrated, dominating feel of her chi was fading fast, replaced by something warm and soothing. As much as Asami appreciated Korra’s self-control, and her willingness to rein in her instincts, that wasn't what Asami wanted. But as Korra dropped to her knees, pausing only to tuck her cock back into her pants before pulling Asami into her arms, Asami couldn't find the words to tell her so.

“It’s okay,” Korra said, rubbing soothing circles on her back. “I’ll be okay. I know you had a long day, and you must be tired. Let’s go to sleep, and we can talk about this in the morning.” 

Asami opened her mouth to protest, but all that came out was a yawn. Surrounded by Korra’s warmth and her comforting chi, she was forcefully reminded that her mate was right: she  _ had  _ had a really long day. Stumbling a little, she allowed Korra to lead her to their bed and tenderly strip off her clothes. If her mate noticed the soaked and ruined state of her underwear, she was kind enough not to mention it. As Korra tucked her into bed and then lay down beside her, wrapping Asami in her warm, strong arms, the omega’s last conscious thought was,  _ I wish I knew how to talk to you about what I want… _

***

Korra had a miserably difficult time falling asleep, with her still-hard cock pressed against Asami’s firm rear and the knowledge that blissful relief was only a thin layer of fabric away. But her instinct to soothe her mate overrode her desires, and she was able to fall asleep at last close to two in the morning, although not without worrying about what had caused Asami’s sudden change of heart. 

It would have been one thing if her omega just wasn't in the mood, but everything about Asami—her scent, the slight flush rising to her cheeks and coloring her collarbone, the way she was clearly rubbing her legs together, the eager submissiveness with which she’d dropped to her knees at Korra’s command—told Korra that her mate wanted to be taken fast and hard. When she had offered Asami her cock, she’d seen the familiar spark of desire in her mate’s eyes as her lips opened to accept it—but then, with what looked like some difficulty, she’d turned away.

Korra had been beyond muddled by the mixed signals she was getting, but her urge to comfort her mate’s distress had won out. Tomorrow, though, she’d make Asami tell her what was going on. Korra had the nagging sense that she already knew the answer, somehow...but whatever it was kept escaping her, and she fell asleep without determining what it could be. 

The next morning, she woke still wrapped around Asami, and her problem was back in full force. Korra choked back a groan as her mate shifted, inadvertently pressing against her achingly hard shaft. She hissed, her desire roaring back to life as powerfully as it had the night before. She was only a second away from rolling Asami over and claiming her lips in a hard kiss, but then she remembered her aborted attempts to initiate the night before. After a moment of hesitation, Korra shifted her hips back, stifling a whine of uncertainty as she tried to figure out what to do. 

As she wavered, Asami let out a sleepy little mewl and pressed against her once more. Korra let out a rumble, hands curling into fists in the sheets.  _ If I didn't know better, I would almost think she was doing this on purpose.  _ When Asami’s hips rolled back against hers, Korra’s rumble became a snarl.  _ She  _ is  _ doing this on purpose!  _

All of the disjointed puzzle pieces finally formed a clear picture. Asami’s aroused omega-scent, the sheen of lust in her lovely green eyes, the dissonance of her rejection with her body’s responses—it all made sense. Her omega wanted to be forced into service. Asami had been hoping she would take matters into her own hands and claim what was rightfully hers.

_ But why didn’t she just ask? Surely she knows I want to please her the way she pleases me… _   
  
Korra felt a twinge of sadness, but it was quickly drowned out by arousal. Asami’s rear was still tucked temptingly into the cradle of her hips, and the omega’s underwear was so wet she could feel the outline of her mate’s lips through the clinging fabric. It would be nothing at all to pull Asami’s panties aside and thrust herself in. But she had to be sure first. She needed to be positive this was what Asami wanted before she staked her claim.   
  
“Does my omega need me this morning?” Korra growled, nibbling softly at the lobe of Asami’s ear. Asami’s whimpers grew louder, and her hips stirred as she tried to increase contact. “Don’t answer that. It doesn’t matter. Because I’m your alpha, and only what  _ I _ need is important.”   
  
Korra waited, keeping her hands absolutely still, fighting the impulse to grind the aching shaft of her cock against Asami’s rear. Although her body quivered with desire, she shaped her chi into a gentle question, reaching out to stroke Asami’s ever so lightly. What she found was a wellspring of desire. The force of Asami’s need was almost dizzying, and Korra’s nostrils flared to pull in more of her mate’s delicious smell.   
  
Asami’s breath hitched, but she still didn’t say anything. The words seemed stuck in her throat. Gently, Korra flipped her onto her back, hovering over her and gazing down at her beautifully flushed face. “If it’s too much, tell me now,” she whispered, in a low voice Asami could pretend she hadn’t heard later while she was wrapped up in the moment. “No matter what I say when we mate, I’ll always stop if you ask me to.”   
  
Apparently, Asami didn’t want to stop. The smell of her need grew even stronger, and Korra felt a quivering pulse in the surface of her chi, a hollowness that Korra recognized as the need to serve and submit. A smirk spread across her face as she ran her hands up Asami’s thighs, starting soft, then biting into her mate’s flesh with the edges of her nails.   
  
“You’ve been a tease lately,” Korra said, narrowing her eyes and pretending to look upset. It wasn’t difficult. Although she was far from angry with her mate, she was physically frustrated, and there was enough overlap for her to pretend. “Omegas are made to serve their alphas—anytime, anyplace, however their mates demand it. But you haven’t been fulfilling your duties. You left my cock aching and full last night.”   
  
“I’m sorry,” Asami whimpered.   
  
The plea in her voice made Korra’s cock jump. She wanted nothing more than to rip Asami’s panties off and shove herself inside, to claim her omega just as she had done on their first night together. But Asami had been very disobedient, and Korra knew a hard fucking wouldn’t be a punishment at all. No, she needed to leave Asami as aching and frustrated as she was before she granted them both that relief.   
  
“I don’t keep your mouth around for apologies.” Korra fisted Asami’s hair, yanking the omega’s head off the pillows and pulling it close to hers. “I keep it so you can suck my cock like you’re supposed to.”   
  
Asami whimpered, quivering in what could have been fear, but from the glint in her eyes and the heady cloud of arousal filling Korra’s nose, it was clearly excitement. Sucking in a breath to quell the tension in her gut, Korra swung her leg over Asami’s body and off the bed. Maintaining her grip on her mate’s hair, and supplementing it with another around her throat—thumb planted firmly over the scar of Asami’s mating bite—she forced the omega to follow her. 

“It seems I've been too lenient with you, Omega,” she growled, pouring all of her built-up frustration into her voice even as she attempted to tell Asami with her eyes that she meant none of it. She adored her mate exactly as she was—brilliant, quirky, if a bit neglectful of her own health when she was pursuing one of her genius ideas—and she wouldn't change a thing about her, no matter the antiquated ideas some still held about the proper roles of alphas and omegas. But just because those concepts were outdated didn't mean they couldn't be arousing. 

“I’ve let you play with your toys in your workshop for too long, and it appears that you've forgotten your place,” Korra continued.

Asami’s eyes darkened further, and the scent of needy omega grew.

“And do you know where that place is?” she asked, squeezing just a little tighter around Asami’s throat—not enough to choke off her airway, but enough to establish dominance. Then Korra let go, shoving both hands into Asami’s hair and gripping hard. She didn't bother to wait for an answer before supplying her own: “On your knees.”

She pushed down on Asami’s head, but the omega was already sinking to the floor with a sigh of relief. There was such a wide-eyed, open, vulnerable look on Asami’s face as Korra fished her cock out through the front of her pants that for a moment, her stern facade flickered. She couldn't help it. Asami was placing such trust in her, giving the incredible gift of her submission, and it made Korra’s heart throb. 

Korra allowed her gratitude to shine through as she looked down at her mate, but only for a few seconds. It wasn't what Asami needed right now, and if Korra was being honest with herself, it wasn't what she needed either. She hardened her chi, extending it to curl around Asami’s like a vise. 

The moment her cock emerged from her pajamas, already dripping with need, Asami’s eyes fixed onto it. The look on her face was full of such naked desire that Korra couldn't help but comment. “See, Omega? Your instincts are telling you to serve me. You should listen. It’ll make this easier for you.” 

Asami mewled, straining against Korra’s grip on her hair, although she didn’t seem to be certain whether to lean away from the cock or toward it. She was doing such a convincing impression of internal struggle that if she hadn’t smelled so strongly of lust, Korra might have grown worried. 

Exerting more pressure, Korra pulled Asami’s head forward until she could feel the quick, hot puffs of her mate’s breath on the throbbing head of her cock. “Let’s try this again. Be a good little omega and  _ suck me.”  _

This time, Asami obeyed. Korra groaned as the heat of her mate’s mouth slid down her shaft. Denial had left her so sensitive that even the lightest brush of Asami’s tongue made her tremble. Her thighs tensed, and her fingers twitched in Asami’s hair, mussing it further. She might not have been able to speak at all if it weren’t for Asami’s beautiful green eyes, looking up at her oh-so-sweetly for a sign of approval.   
  
Korra knew it was too soon to offer praise, but she did loosen her grip briefly to pet the top of Asami’s head, a non-verbal reward to tide her mate over. She held eye contact, throbbing each time the feathery tip of Asami’s tongue swirled around the divot in her head. The omega was sucking, but only lightly, more of a tease than a genuine attempt to serve.   
  
“This is your duty,” Korra growled, pulling Asami’s hair and forcing another inch of her shaft into her mate’s soft mouth. “Omegas are made to breed, serve, and obey. But you haven’t been serving or obeying me, have you?”   
  
Asami whimpered around her cock, sending ticklish vibrations through Korra’s aching length, and she tensed her thighs in surprise as she spilled a short spurt of fluid onto Asami’s tongue. She was embarrassingly close already, but she needed to make Asami earn it before she came. To buy herself a little more time, she jerked the omega’s head back, enjoying the way Asami whimpered with disappointment.   
  
“I expect an answer.”   
  
Merely watching Asami’s full lips tremble as she struggled for words worsened the ache in Korra’s cock. “I—I haven’t…”   
  
Korra had to take a deep breath. The need in Asami’s voice, in her smell, in her chi were almost overwhelming. Her mate was enjoying this as much as she was, and not for the first time, Korra was grateful she had been matched with such a perfect omega.   
  
“Haven’t what?” She rocked her hips forward, catching the head of her cock against Asami’s lips without slipping between them. Asami tried to draw her back in, but Korra retreated before she could—although not without a pang of pain at denying herself.   
  
“I haven’t… been serving you enough.”   
  
“That’s right.” Korra’s pulse picked up speed as she considered what to say next. She knew what she wanted to say, but some part of her was still worried it might be too much. When she looked down at Asami’s face, glowing with arousal and the desire to please, her confidence returned. “And do you know what happens to omegas who neglect their duties? Who don’t serve their alphas?”   
  
Asami hung on her words, hope and a delighted sort of fear shining in her eyes.   
  
“Their alphas have to take what belongs to them by force.”   
  
Korra grasped the back of Asami’s neck, pulling her mate face-first into her lap and shoving her cock deep. She only stopped when she hit the back of Asami’s throat—partially to make sure Asami didn’t choke, and partially because she felt so much. Having Asami suck her tip had felt almost too good, but burying herself in her omega’s mouth, preparing to push into the tightness of the throat that belonged to her… it left her dizzy with lust and power.

Asami had squeezed her eyes shut when Korra first pumped her hips forward, but now they opened, wide and green and filled with love, nervousness...but more than anything else, arousal. Korra sucked in a breath.  _ She wants this as much as I do. No...she  _ needs  _ this as much as I do.  _ “I hope you’re ready for this, Omega. Because I have the right to use each of your holes as I see fit, and I’m not going to stop until I’ve claimed every one of them.” Biting back a groan, she drove her cock forward.

***

Asami shook with nervous excitement as Korra’s shaft prepared to slide down her throat. This...whatever it was they were doing was everything she had secretly feared when her father had informed her he’d selected a mate for her, and they’d be married within the year. She was highly conscious of the fact that she had gotten incredibly lucky to find an alpha as sweet, kind, and gentle as Korra, someone who didn't see her omega’s wants and needs as second to her own, someone who sought to earn her submission rather than demanding it as her birthright. 

But in this moment, Korra was playing the part of the alpha she could have been. There was a terrible glint in her eye as she pushed her hips forward, and it kindled a spark of fear in Asami’s gut that only served to enhance her anticipation of the pleasure that was sure to come from serving her alpha. Because apparently, in the deepest, darkest corners of her mind, part of her had been  _ hoping  _ Korra might be like this, might demand this kind of service from her as her alpha. Asami wasn't anywhere near ready to interrogate these hidden desires, however, and she was glad to sink into a space of submission and obedience that allowed her constantly-active brain to stop its perpetual motion. She didn't need to think. She just needed to do whatever Korra told her. 

Korra had taught her a lot since their mating about how to please an alpha with her mouth, how to use her hands and her tongue and even her voice to make Korra sigh and gasp in pleasure. But right now, she needed none of those skills. Korra had hold of her hair and was jerking her hips firmly and steadily, sliding deeper into Asami’s throat. The force of the alpha’s thrusts brought tears to Asami’s eyes—and yet she did not attempt to resist. Korra was using her as she pleased, as she’d threatened, and as Asami wanted her to. 

The first few strokes were the most difficult to handle. When the head of Korra’s cock slid down Asami’s throat and past the usual barrier at the back, she found herself gagging around it. And yet part of her also enjoyed the sensation. Her mouth was filled entirely with Korra; she couldn't taste anything but Korra. She whimpered when Korra pulled back, and the vibrations made the alpha hiss in pleasure.  But the glare she leveled at Asami wasn’t pleased at all.

“Sneaky,” she growled, tightening her grip on Asami’s hair in warning. “You’re trying to get me off so you can get this over with faster. Clearly you haven't yet learned your place, Omega. This will be over when I say it is, and you’ll just have to take it.”

Eventually, Asami learned how to relax her throat muscles to accept the alpha’s length, something that Korra rewarded by petting her head, even as her growls continued unabated. But they were picking up speed, growing shorter and higher as her pleasure rose, and Asami could feel the hard shaft throbbing in her mouth. 

She felt an answering throb between her own legs and wished she could reach down to soothe that burning ache, but she knew Korra would only punish her for it. But then the thought struck her:  _ Korra would punish her for it!  _ Moaning a little in anticipation, Asami slid her hand down until it reached her wetness. She only circled her clit a couple of times before sinking two fingers inside herself, shivering in anticipation of the satisfying stretch of her mate’s cock.

If Korra noticed the subtle act of disobedience, she didn’t let on. Her grip flexed on top of Asami’s head as she drove her cock deeper, hips twitching with each motion Asami made. When Asami risked a glance up at the alpha’s face, her head swimming from arousal and shortness of breath, what she saw caused her to clench around her own fingers. Korra’s expression could only be described as blissful. Her blue eyes were half-lidded, but they burned with the desire to take, to claim.   
  
Asami spilled more sticky heat into her own hand. It felt painfully good, grinding into her palm while the thick shaft of Korra’s cock split her throat open, so good that she was rapidly forgetting her embarrassment. Perhaps it was barbaric, this thing they were doing, but as long as she was doing it with Korra, her mate… maybe it wasn’t so terrible?   
  
“Keep doing that,” Korra rumbled, fisting her hair hard to drive the order home. At first, Asami wasn’t sure what ‘that’ could be, but when the muscles of her throat gulped reflexively and Korra groaned, pounding harder between her lips, she realized what her mate meant. She swallowed again on purpose, and Korra grunted with a mix of surprise and selfish pleasure.  _ “Yes. _ I love the way your throat milks my cock, like you’re hungry for it.”   
  
Asami’s face burned, but she couldn’t ignore the sharp pang that shot between her legs. Her clit throbbed with each filthy word Korra uttered, and she swallowed again, eager to please. She was rewarded with a spurt of heat. Korra wasn’t coming, not yet, but the sensation, the anticipation alone, served to drive Asami wild. She wanted it. Wanted Korra to use her, to fuck her, to come down her throat as though she owned it. Because Korra did own it. Korra owned all of her, body and soul.   
  
“Fuck.”   
  
Despite all the other sensations competing for her attention, something about Korra’s voice caught Asami’s attention. It was still gruff, full of demanding need just like Korra’s chi, but there was a bit of a whimper to it as well, a sharp edge that told Asami her mate was getting close. She sucked and swallowed in earnest, relaxing as much as she could each time Korra’s hips slapped against her face. It was incredible how far her mate could thrust, how deep Korra’s cock could push. Even though the pressure in her throat brought tears to Asami’s eyes, being used this way, simply as a hole for Korra to fuck, was more than worth it.   
  
Asami sped up her fingers, curling frantically against her front wall and sliding her thumb clumsily around her clit. She was far too distracted to touch herself properly, the way Korra had taught her, but it didn’t matter. She was already hurtling toward the edge, and she was a little terrified she might get there before Korra did. That put even more dirty thoughts in her head—thoughts of the punishment Korra had promised.  _ What will she do to me? Will she throw me over the bed and take what’s hers? Or is she going to deny me? Make me beg without even touching me? _   
  
Both thoughts were as awful as they were wonderful, and Asami pressed a little too hard, digging into the swollen spot inside herself and twitching against her own thumb. She couldn’t help it. Even though Korra hadn’t given the order, she was far too close to hold back. She came with a wail, spilling a mess of slippery heat into her hand, bucking her hips and sobbing around Korra’s cock as it plunged in and out of her throat.

The vibration of her moans made Korra let out one of her own, her hips stuttering out of rhythm. She glared down at Asami with a look that said,  _ You will pay for this, Omega,  _ but nothing came out of her mouth except harsh gasps. Asami shivered around her own fingers at the power of that gaze, the riptide of the alpha’s chi swelling into a flood that would soon overwhelm her. Asami closed her eyes, preparing for the bliss that was her alpha’s release pouring down her throat and filling her belly. 

But it didn't come. Korra’s hips stabbed forward a couple more times, harsh, unsteady jerks that made Asami’s throat burn, and then she seized the back of the omega’s head hard enough to hurt. “I was going to give you my come, but you haven’t earned it yet,” Korra snarled, driving her cock in the deepest it had ever been. Asami gagged as it choked off her airway, but after the first flutterings of panic she realized that she trusted Korra. Her alpha wouldn't allow her to come to harm. 

Korra waited until sparks were dancing at the corners of Asami’s eyes before pulling out—all the way. “Until you learn that my pleasure comes first, you don’t get to take my seed,” the alpha rumbled, wrapping a fist around her shaft. “I’ll make you wear it until you realize who you belong to.”

With a few harsh pumps, Korra came. Even though she had made her intent clear beforehand, the first jet of come took Asami by surprise. It hit her squarely in the face, and she barely managed to close her eyes in time. The next few fell in similar spots, wet stripes of warmth that made her twitch every time they touched her skin. Several spurts hit her breasts and throat, traveling down her body until Asami was sure she must be painted thoroughly with her mate’s come. 

With a jolt, she realized that had to be Korra’s intent. The alpha was marking Asami as hers in the most irrefutable way. Her cheeks heated up as she imagined how she must look: utterly debauched, lips swollen from taking her mate’s cock, her body dripping with evidence of her alpha’s pleasure. It was humiliating and arousing, and humiliating to realize just how arousing it was. 

A confused whine slipped from between Asami’s lips before she could stop it. Korra interpreted the sound as need, however, because even while Asami’s eyes were closed, she could feel her mate’s glare. “Hold still,” Korra growled, “and be quiet until I'm finished with you.”

The command vibrating through her alpha’s voice held Asami in place tighter than any chains. It only took a few more strokes before Korra was spent, and Asami finally dared to open her eyes. The glare she had imagined was present on Korra’s face, but there was a certain look of vulnerability behind her mate’s veneer of stern disapproval. When Asami felt the questioning curl of her chi, she gathered herself to reach out and stroke it with her own in a wordless gesture of reassurance. 

“There,” Korra grunted, squeezing out the last few drops of come from her cock’s still-throbbing head. She made a show of wiping them on Asami’s face, slicking up one of the remaining dry patches. “Now you at least look like a proper omega. But it’s clear you haven’t learned how to act like one. As your alpha, it’s my job to teach you.” She stepped forward, taking a firm grasp of Asami’s hair, and drew her to her feet.

Asami’s legs shook so badly she feared they might fold up under her, but the iron grip of Korra’s chi kept her standing. She managed a few faltering steps until Korra reached the edge of the bed and sat. At first Asami wasn’t certain what to do, but then Korra patted her lap, and a hot flush spread across Asami’s face as she realized what her mate meant for her to do.

She hadn’t been disciplined that way as a child. Her parents had disavowed corporal punishment. Still, she knew what Korra intended—and the thought made her squirm in a delightfully humiliating way she wasn’t at all prepared for. The thought of Korra, her mate, her alpha, spanking her for her disobedience was as arousing as it was debasing.   
  
Still, as Asami gazed at Korra’s stony face, she found a hint of tenderness beneath that gave her courage. She remembered Korra’s earlier words: _ “If it’s too much, tell me…”  _ As embarrassing as this was, it wasn’t too much. The thought hadn’t occurred to her before, but now that Korra was patting her lap, waiting expectantly, Asami wanted it so badly that she whimpered and squeezed her legs together.   
  
Korra’s eyes narrowed with disapproval. “Over my lap, Omega. If I have to make you take your punishment by force, you’ll get it twice as bad.”   
  
Asami’s heart stuttered. It should have been hard to move, but the layers of dominance in Korra’s voice made it surprisingly easy. She was scarcely aware of bending herself over Korra’s muscular thighs until she had already done so. One of the alpha’s warm hands cupped her ass, kneading her left cheek, and Asami gasped as the shaft of Korra’s cock, still hard and slick, began to swell beneath her belly.   
  
“You’ll take ten blows for neglecting your duties,” Korra said, still petting Asami’s backside. “Ten more for coming without permission. This is about my pleasure, not yours.”   
  
Once more, Asami rubbed her legs together to try and ease the ache between them. Her first orgasm had been powerful, but it had barely taken the edge off. Her inner walls pulsed harder than before, and she dripped with the hope that Korra would put something—her fingers, her cock, anything—inside of her.   
  
She got something else instead, a sharp pinch to her backside that refocused her attention. “Do you understand?”   
  
Asami swallowed, struggling to answer. “Yes.”   
  
“Then be a good omega and lift your ass.”   
  
Fire burned across Asami’s skin. She felt clumsy shifting over the bed, arching her spine to raise her rear even higher. It was like the first time she’d presented for Korra, arms and legs trembling, unable to see what her mate’s hands were doing. That question was quickly answered. Korra’s palm gave one more affectionate circle over her ass, then withdrew entirely.   
  
Asami waited. And waited. And waited. It felt like years, even though it was almost certainly just a few seconds. Then, as she relaxed her tense, quivering muscles the slightest bit, Korra’s hand broke across her right cheek, lighting up the skin there with a harsh slap.   
  
Her first instinct was to yelp and jerk away. The blow had hurt, although not very much, and it had surprised her even though she’d been expecting it. But Korra’s hand remained on the spot she’d smacked, and after a few heartbeats, Asami felt the sting grow dull, spreading into a warm glow that was almost… pleasant.   
  
Pleasant. Oh no. It was embarrassing enough how badly she needed Korra’s cock inside her, how much she wanted to submit to her alpha. But to enjoy being spanked? To acknowledge the fresh surge of heat spreading between her thighs? The thought made her eyes water, although she wasn’t entirely sure where the tears were coming from: humiliation, pain, or relief.   
  
She braced herself, expecting another blow, but it didn’t come right away. Instead, Korra’s rough-padded fingers probed between her legs, staying gentle only for a moment before rubbing hard circles around her clit. “You’re getting even wetter,” Korra said. “Does that mean you like this? You like having your alpha punish you?”

Asami whined, shivering in Korra’s grip. She had no idea how she was supposed to answer, but the alpha’s chi was adamant. As she debated, biting her lip against further noises and trembling with the effort of not pressing herself into the fingers tormenting her clit, Korra apparently lost patience. Her hand withdrew from between Asami’s legs, leaving her wetter and more swollen than ever. She knew what was coming, but Korra didn't give her any time to prepare before burnishing the other cheek of her ass with a stinging slap. 

A moan broke in Asami’s throat as the brief spark of pain faded once more into a warm glow, one that centered between her legs. A quick glance at Korra told her that any denials would be useless. Her whole body flushed with a confusing mix of embarrassment, arousal, and anticipation. She wasn't sure what Korra was going to do with this information—wasn't sure what she  _ wanted  _ her mate to do—but Asami couldn't wait to find out. 

***

When Korra heard the noises that spilled from her mate’s lips, she was hard pressed to stop a grin from spreading across her face. She knew by scent and sound and touch that Asami was aroused, but the revelation that the act of spanking itself turned her mate on was delightful. Now she just had to decide what to do with this new knowledge. 

Her choice was complicated, however, by the throb between her legs, an ache that grew worse every time Asami twisted and writhed in her lap. Her cock had gone from partially soft after she had emptied it all over her omega to hard and pulsing after only two blows. She had no idea how she was going to make it through eighteen more. 

To buy herself time, Korra rubbed her hand over the two glowing imprints she had left on Asami’s rear. The omega couldn't stifle a whimper, and Korra put on a callous smirk. “You do, don’t you?” she hissed, leaning over Asami’s back to mutter in her ear. “You really are enjoying this.” 

Asami’s only response was another little mewl, and Korra wasted no time in punishing the noise with a pair of hard smacks. “I knew it,” she growled, raking her nails across the fresh marks before delving between Asami's legs. The moment her fingers touched her mate’s clit, a fresh surge of wetness flooded out to soak them. “Do you know what to call an omega who takes their own pleasure before their alpha’s, and gets off on the punishment for doing so?”

She didn't wait for an answer before driving two fingers into her mate’s pulsing entrance, eliciting a gasp that became a sob when she curled them ruthlessly. She paused to enjoy the shivers that racked Asami’s body—she was clearly trying desperately to avoid coming—before leaning back over to whisper in her ear:

“A slut.” 

Asami clenched around Korra’s fingers, pulsing hard and fast as she tried to pull them deeper. Korra thrust them in without thought, hooking hard before she could even consider the option of teasing. She was much too hungry to draw it out, even if this was supposed to be a punishment. Feeling Asami’s walls milk her cock would have been even better, but the rosy handprints on Asami’s perfect ass looked so beautiful that she wanted to leave more first. She wouldn’t be satisfied until Asami’s rear was a glowing red and her omega couldn’t sit down for at least the next few days.   
  
Korra broke her left hand across Asami’s backside, enjoying the way her omega’s tight muscles spasmed at the blow. Feeling them flutter made her cock strain beneath Asami’s belly, but she ignored the pressure as best she could, focusing on the heavenly smell of her mate’s arousal. It was growing even stronger, so thick that Korra could almost taste it on her tongue. She withdrew her wet fingers and brought them to her lips, sliding them into her mouth to suck them clean.   
  
Her pleased noises must have alerted Asami, because her mate glanced back over her shoulder. Her face turned the same color as her ass as Korra slid her fingers free, breaking the thin strand of saliva and come that remained with the tip of her tongue. “You definitely like this,” Korra said, making a show of licking her lips. “I can taste how turned on you are.”   
  
Asami shuddered, moaning in embarrassed agreement. Korra fisted her hair, turning her head forward again and shoving it down. “Sluts don’t get to watch or make demands. All you get to do is take it.” She smacked the upturned cheeks of Asami’s ass several more times, inhaling sharply at the way they jiggled on impact. As appreciative as Korra was of Asami’s toned muscles, she also adored the layer of softness on top and how her mate’s flesh molded so willingly to her touch.   
  
When Asami actually sighed and relaxed on her lap, as if she was accepting the blows rather than anticipating them, a powerful throb shot along Korra’s length. It was a subtle gesture, but also painfully arousing. Asami’s chi had altered slightly too, becoming just a bit more submissive, a little more pliable. Korra took swift advantage. “That’s better.” She entered her omega with three fingers, pumping roughly until Asami’s hips rocked back to meet her thrusts. “This is the punishment greedy omega sluts like you get. They get spanked and fucked without getting to come.”   
  
Asami seemed more than willing to take her punishment, but when Korra threatened to withhold release, she let out whining pants of disappointment. Her muscles squeezed down, as if she trying to keep Korra’s fingers in her long enough to come, but Korra pulled out before her mate could disobey her again. She’d lost track of the number of blows she was supposed to give, but it didn’t matter. She was too wrapped up in Asami’s need—and her own.   
  
“Maybe if you’re good, I’ll fuck you with my cock while you take your punishment instead.” She rubbed Asami’s clit, spreading her mate’s slickness around and around the stiff pearl. “Would you like that?”   
  
At last, Asami seemed to find her voice. “Yes. Yes, please… Korra, Alpha… yes.”   
  
Korra pretended to consider, even though her cock twitched eagerly at the mere thought of being buried in her omega’s tightness. Her patience, already limited, was rapidly running out, replaced by the instinct to rut, to claim what belonged to her. “So, you want to be good? You want to do your duty and let me breed you?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
That was more than Korra could stand. She pulled Asami up and off her lap, throwing her face-first onto the bed and kicking her thighs apart. She took her place behind her mate, keeping Asami’s face shoved sideways against the mattress with one hand and fisting her shaft with the other. It was nothing at all to line the tip of her cock up. Asami’s entrance was already wet and red and open, begging to be filled. But she wanted to hear Asami beg with her voice and not just her body.   
  
“Tell me how much you want to serve your Alpha,” Korra growled, pumping her own shaft a few times and smearing the wetness that welled from the tip across the handprints on Asami’s ass. “Tell me you’ll be my good, submissive breeding bitch instead of an omega slut.”

Asami’s mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. The scent pouring into Korra’s nose was a heady mixture of arousal and indecision and embarrassment, and the look on the omega’s face was pleading. But as much as Korra wanted to give in, to sink her cock into her mate and make her come over and over again, she held firm. That might be what Asami wanted, but it wasn't what either of them needed. 

“Tell me,” Korra repeated, using one hand to tease Asami’s entrance with the head of her cock and the other to land another blow on the omega’s red, quivering ass. Asami wailed, shaking even harder against the urge to rock back and take Korra’s cock, but still no words spilled from her lips. Korra dealt another slap, the hardest one yet, before leaning low over Asami’s back to rumble, “Tell me, Omega, or you’ll get nothing at all. Not my cock, not my knot, not my come. Nothing but punishment until you tell your alpha—” 

_ “Please!”  _ Asami cried. “Please, I want it, I need it, I'll be your good omega slut, I'll be your breeding bitch, please just— _ ah!” _

The flood of words broke into a loud scream as Korra shoved her cock into Asami with one swift, hard stroke. The moment her omega’s inner walls parted to swallow her, Korra couldn't stifle a groan.  _ Spirits, I missed this.  _ There was absolutely nothing in the world like being inside of Asami, wrapped up in her lovely, wonderful, perfect mate.

But Korra knew neither of them could hold their release back for long, and she was determined to finish what she’d started. Only giving Asami the briefest of moments to adjust, she leaned back and issued a flurry of hard, stinging slaps. At the same time, she set up a harsh and selfish rut, hips smacking against the sore, abused skin of her omega’s ass. 

Asami wailed, but as powerfully as the omega’s muscles clenched, Korra could tell that her mate hadn’t yet come. She decided to spank her for it anyway, directing her blows onto the cheek that looked slightly less red. “Don’t you dare,” she snarled, using her other hand to grip Asami’s hair and haul her back onto her cock. “Don’t you dare come. If you mean what you say, that you want to be my good bitch, then you need to remember that your alpha’s pleasure comes first.”

Tears spilled out from under Asami’s squeezed-shut eyelids, but while she didn’t stop fluttering around Korra’s cock, the pulses were less intense. Still, Korra knew her mate wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. Asami had been so good, was taking her so well, that Korra couldn't stand to let her fail. She concentrated on her own pleasure, pumping her hips forward in quick bursts and panting at the sensation of burying herself fully in wet, clasping warmth.

She only had a few minutes to enjoy it. Before long, her progress was impeded by the inflation of her knot. Each stroke stopped several inches short, and Korra snarled in frustration. As wonderful as each thrust felt, she wanted access to the deepest parts of her bitch’s pussy. Nothing else would do. She stopped smacking the glowing pink cheeks of Asami’s rear and grasped the omega’s hips, digging her fingers in and shoving forward.   


There was resistance at first. Asami dripped wetness everywhere, clasping the top of Korra’s knot as if to suck it in, but her entrance was so tight and Korra was so swollen that pushing was difficult. She didn’t care. She needed to be inside, needed Asami to stretch for her knot and take her come. Her cock was already pounding on the verge of release, and she’d worn through the last of her patience. She jerked her hips forward, snarling through clenched teeth as she breached her mate’s opening and forced herself in.   
  
Stars flashed before Korra’s eyes as Asami sealed around her. Tight, hot, slick—feeling her omega’s muscles spasm around her knot, struggling to hold her even as they clutched and clung… it was unbearable. She came with a roar, digging her fingers hard into Asami’s thighs and grinding her hips into her mate’s upturned rear. Asami was hers. Hers to have however she wanted. Hers to fill, to breed. And after this was over, Asami was hers to cradle and cherish.   
  
The first spurts that spilled from Korra’s cock came shooting out so fast that they were almost a single stream. She emptied with shuddering splashes, pumping everything she had into Asami’s core. Asami rippled around her, coaxing her to give all that she had, and Korra did. She knew Asami was almost certainly pregnant already, but her instincts urged her to make sure. She needed to fill her mate’s womb, to make sure Asami’s belly grew heavy and round with her litter.   
  
Just the thought sent a surge of possessiveness through her. She bent down over Asami’s back, sinking her teeth into the omega’s shoulder. Asami yelped, but to Korra’s ears, it was the most beautiful sound in the world. She bit down harder, working the imprint of her teeth into her mate’s flesh. The bruise would linger for days, and so would the marks on Asami’s ass and thighs. If anyone saw them, they would know without a doubt that this omega was taken.   
  
The only thought in Korra’s head was  _ Mine. My mate. My bitch. My pussy. My pups.  _ Her hips gave a few more twitches as she continued to unload, and Asami’s inner walls trembled even faster around her throbbing cock. It took Korra a while to realize her mate was coming through the haze of her own selfish need. Asami had finally let go, and Korra welcomed the extra squeezing and gasping and wriggling. It made her own release stronger to know that Asami was enjoying this as much as she was, that Asami wanted to be owned as much as Korra wanted to own her.   
  
Soon, she couldn’t even feel Asami’s muscles around her shaft anymore. Asami’s entrance still milked her knot with greedy pulses, trying to pull out even more of her come, but the omega’s walls were stretched to their limit, straining to hold Korra’s release. The tie kept every drop inside, forcing her mate’s lower belly to swell. Korra released Asami’s thighs, running her palms over Asami’s taut abdomen instead. Its curve grew with each pulse that poured from her cock.   
  
She removed her mouth from Asami’s shoulder, licking the salty bruise she’d left and tugging at her mate’s earlobe with her teeth. “Good bitch,” she growled, pushing into Asami’s belly with her fingertips. Asami gasped, shaking in surprise at the new pressure. She winced with mingled pain and pleasure, and Korra released still more as she battered the tip of her cock against the blunt entrance to Asami’s womb.

Korra rumbled delightedly at the sensation, imagining Asami’s belly full and stretched with her pups instead of her come.  _ Soon,  _ she thought, jerking her hips greedily against the omega’s ass.  _ It has to be soon...with all the mating we've been doing, she’ll have to be carrying my litter soon…  _ But her thoughts were soon washed away in the wave of pleasure. The push and pull of their chi felt like the ebb and flow of the tides, something natural, harmonious, and endless. 

Yet end it did, with Korra collapsing on top of Asami’s back and the omega whimpering under her weight. For a long moment they merely breathed, enjoying the feeling of physical and spiritual connection as the last aftershocks of orgasm rippled through their bodies. Korra let out a low sigh of contentment. Here, entwined with her omega, her mate, was where she was meant to be. The last day and a half had been torturous, but not only because of her stymied release. More than anything, she had missed this, the bliss of connection with Asami. 

A stray thought jolted her out of her happy haze, making her jerk upright.  _ Oh Spirits, what if I’ve gone too far _ ?  _ Or hurt her, or misread her signals?  _ Half-panicked, she leaned over Asami’s back again, brushing away the dark locks that covered the omega’s face. As soon as she saw the gentle smile curving up the graceful bow of Asami’s lips, Korra relaxed. She pressed a kiss to her mate’s temple, withdrawing in time to see the omega’s eyes flutter open. Their brilliant green was a little hazy with the remnants of passion, but as soon as they met Korra’s, they brightened in recognition and love. 

Still, Korra had to ask. “Are you okay with all of this?” she said, gesturing a little awkwardly at their entwined forms.

Asami chuckled. “More than okay. Thank you, Korra,” she said, the mirth in her voice replaced with sincerity. “This was exactly what I needed.” 

“Then why didn't you just ask me?” Korra asked, careful to soften the gentle rebuke with a loving tone.

Despite everything they had said and done in the last few hours, Asami blushed, biting her lip. Korra thought she might have to tease an answer out of her mate, but then an adorable look of determination came over Asami’s face. 

“I...didn't know how to ask,” the omega said softly. “As much as I've learned over the last few months, and as much as you've taught me about pleasure, this is still rather new to me, Korra.” 

A pang of sympathy swelled in Korra’s heart, and she leaned down to press another kiss to her mate’s hairline. “I understand, Asami,” she said, breathing the wonderful smell of sated, contented omega in deep. “We’ve got the rest of our lives together to figure things out, so take all the time you need.” 

After a moment’s pause, Korra felt a low rumble rattle to life beneath her chest. Her own smile spread across her face as she recognized her mate’s quiet purr, and soon her own came to join it. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is... sinful. It's just breeding kink. Like. A lot of it. If you've gotten this far in the story, that's probably a plus instead of a minus in the 'should I read this' column, but just in case... it's omegaverse, it's pregnancy/breeding-kink related, you were warned so don't be an asshole.
> 
> (Oh. And there's some biting.)

Korra paced back and forth across the tiger sealskin rug, fighting down the growl rumbling in her chest. In the next room, she knew, her old mentor Katara was examining Asami, checking to see whether the omega was carrying her litter. She had been allowed to sit in on the examination at first, but Katara had summarily banished her when she couldn’t contain her nerves. The old alpha was just about the only person in the South Pole who could still send her scurrying away like a guilty pup with her tail between her legs.

Every few seconds, she stopped her agitated stomping and glanced toward the door. She could sense Asami in the room beyond, could smell her mate’s scent and feel the pull of her mate’s chi. She could already guess what Katara would say: some part of Korra just knew the omega was pregnant. The clues were all there: glowing skin, tender breasts, and—unfortunately—some nausea in the mornings. But more than that, it was primal instinct. She could just tell, although she couldn’t explain how.

There was also the fact that she and Asami had mated almost constantly since their marriage. Although Asami had started out shy after the end of her heat, eventually, the two of them had found their way back to each other on normal terms. Korra hadn’t wanted to pester, and so she had been greatly relieved when, after a day’s rest, Asami had positioned herself on her hands and knees without being asked and given a sweet little whimper of need.

The memory sent a lance of desire straight between Korra’s legs. Some of her anxiety burned into arousal, and soon, there was a noticeable swell at the front of her trousers. Asami was the perfect mate, soft and submissive and obedient in bed, and intelligent enough to keep her interested afterward. The omega was frighteningly brilliant, but she had a knack for explaining technical concepts in a way that normal people could understand. Thanks to their conversations, Korra now knew far more about engineering than she had ever expected. Asami had even gotten her into the habit of reading at night, although she usually only got through a chapter or two before her hands started to wander.

The door clicked open, and Korra whirled around in time to see Katara and Asami exit. The moment she saw the big, beautiful smile on her mate’s face, Korra knew she’d been right. She rushed forward, pulling the omega into her arms and lifting her off the ground.

“Korra,” Asami said, but what was supposed to be a gentle reproach became a stream of giggles as Korra twirled her around in the air. When she did finally set Asami down, it was to smother her face with kisses.

“I wouldn’t do that again if I were you,” Katara said, clicking her tongue at them.

Korra stopped raining kisses on Asami’s cheeks and rolled her eyes. “She’s my mate, Katara. I’m not going to  _ hurt _ her.”

“No, but you might make her throw up on you if you keep spinning her around like that.”

Korra let go of Asami and stepped away, reaching back to rub her neck. “Oh. Right. Are you okay, Asami?”

“I’m better than okay,” Asami said, closing the distance between them again and clasping both of Korra’s hands. “Korra, we did it. I’m carrying your litter, and Katara says they all seem healthy.”

Even though she had already suspected, Korra couldn’t keep from grinning like a fool. Hearing Asami say the words made her heart swell in her chest. “They?” She glanced from Asami’s slightly curved belly to Katara. “How many?”

“You picked a very fertile omega, my little otter penguin. I counted four pups, and I’m rarely wrong.”

From beside her, Korra heard a snort. “Little otter penguin?” Asami repeated, smirking slightly.

“Hush, you,” Korra said, seizing Asami’s hips in her hands. “Don’t tell me your father doesn’t have embarrassing nicknames for you.”

A brief flash of sadness appeared in Asami’s eyes. “I’m afraid not.”

Korra tucked back a lock of the omega’s glossy black hair, stroking her cheek. “Well, we’ll just have to give our pups embarrassing nicknames, then.” She leaned in close, growling low beside Asami’s ear. “And we’ll have to come up with a lot of them, because after this first litter is born, I plan on putting another one in you. I’m going to keep you pregnant or suckling for the next several years at least.”

Asami gave a slight gasp, shivering in her arms. “I hope you’re going to help me. I can’t take care of an army of little Korras on my own.”

Korra nipped her ear, tugging the lobe gently with her teeth. “Of course I will. You and my pups will be my very first priority. I’ll make sure you get plenty of time with your books and your inventions… and when we want some time to ourselves, that’s what grandparents are for.”

“And this is the part where I go inform your parents about their new grandpups,” Katara chuckled. “The two of you obviously need some time to celebrate the good news.”

“Thanks, Katara,” Korra said, smirking at her over Asami’s shoulder. “And do me a favor? Tell Mom and Dad I’ll be a while.”

As soon as Katara left the room, Korra took Asami’s lips in a deep, passionate kiss. She couldn’t help herself. Her omega, her mate, was carrying her pups, and she couldn’t have been prouder. Asami whimpered, a sound Korra instantly recognized as pleasure. Over the past few months, she had done her best to show Asami that mating wasn’t just pleasurable for alphas, and judging by how often the omega presented for her without being asked, she had succeeded.

When they finally broke apart for air, Korra lost herself in Asami’s shining green eyes, smiling hard enough to make her cheeks hurt. “You’re having my pups,” she stated, still unable to believe it. Just the thought left her giddy—and, if she was being honest, more than a little aroused. This litter could belong to no one but her, yet more proof that Asami was her omega.

“Yes,” Asami whispered, her breath a little shaky. “They’re definitely yours.”

The words stoked the possessive flame deep in Korra’s belly. Asami had never belonged to her more than in this moment, and yet, she still had the desire to claim the omega, to assert her ownership. The mark on her neck, the pups in her belly, it simply wasn’t enough. It  _ wouldn’t _ be enough until Asami was coming around her knot as well, yelping her name at the height of ecstasy.

Korra tightened her grip on Asami’s waist, pulling the omega flush against her. The shaft of her cock was fully extended, and it pressed into Asami’s belly through two layers of clothing. Asami’s eyes widened in surprise, but she didn’t object to the contact either. Her breath hitched and the corners of her lips twitched up in a pleased smile.

“What?” Korra said, pumping her hips forward so Asami could feel the hardness of her length. “You didn’t think just because I got you pregnant, you wouldn’t have to serve your alpha anymore, did you?”

“Well…” Asami bit her lip, blushing pink, and Korra was almost tempted to kiss her again. “I hoped you’d still need me, but since we’ve done our duty...”

“Of course I still need you.” Korra ran her hand up along Asami’s side, cupping one of her clothed breasts. “My pups might be growing in it, but this beautiful body is still all mine. I’m going to make use of it whenever I want.”

Korra knew she’d said the right thing when Asami shivered and arched against her. She plucked at the stiff point of Asami’s nipple, which she could feel even through her shirt. “Besides, who’s going to tend to your needs until the pups come? I’ve been told carrying a litter can make omegas  _ very _ sensitive…”

To her delight, Asami let out a hiss of pleasure, melting into Korra’s touch. “I already...thought I was...sensitive,” she panted as Korra’s thumb began to rub slow circles across the straining peak. “If I get any more sensitive, I might just pass out whenever you touch me - oh!” 

Korra’s grin widened as Asami’s knees buckled on account of her having given her mate’s nipple a gentle pinch. She was happy to catch the omega before she could drop to the floor, using the opportunity to pull Asami even closer. The omega’s eyes had drifted shut, but when they opened again they were dark and full of desire. Korra growled low in her throat, cock throbbing against the seam of her pants. “We’d better get back to our room,” she said roughly, “or I may not be able to resist taking you right here on the rug where anyone who wanders by can see.”

It was an empty threat, and she suspected Asami knew it, but the omega’s eyes fluttered shut again and she let out a low, needy moan. 

_ Well, isn't that interesting?  _ Korra thought, grinning to herself, but she filed that information away for another day. Right now, she needed her omega, and she needed her  _ now.  _

***

Korra half-dragged, half-carried Asami to their room, smelling almost as powerful and potent as she had during the omega’s heat. Asami’s head swam with just how good Korra smelled, and not for the first time she wondered whether she’d ever get used to it.  _ Perhaps when I’m in my third trimester and I'm so big I can't even roll over to present for her,  _ she thought dimly, but right now it certainly wasn't the worst thing. 

The look in Korra’s eyes - half-delighted, half-desirous - had made need spark to life between Asami’s legs, but the way Korra was acting now - all growls and rough, possessive touches - had ignited that spark into a flame. She felt almost as needy as during her heat, and as she slid her hands down to grasp the firm curve of Korra’s ass, she whimpered with her longing to be filled.   

Korra’s hips thrust against hers, pressing Asami firmly against the wall of their room. She growled into Asami’s mouth, devouring her, and Asami responded in kind. She needed Korra like she needed food, needed air - maybe even more, in moments like this. Her hands came up to pluck at the bottom of Korra’s shirt, wanting to feel the hard muscles of the alpha’s body moving under her soft, warm skin. 

But before she’d managed to get very far her wrists were pressed to the wall above her head, and Korra’s mouth was at her neck, rumbling a warning. Asami shivered. Aside from the primal, dominant way Korra had taken her during their first mating, their sex life was typically far more egalitarian, especially as Asami had learned more about her own preferences and gained the courage to be more direct about what she wanted. Still, she had a deep-seated urge to be claimed, and she adored it when Korra gave in to her own impulses to re-establish that claim.

“Bed, now,” Korra growled, making Asami clench in anticipation. “Unless you want me to take you against the wall.” 

Asami shuddered, whimpering in indecision. They had mated that way more than once, and she’d enjoyed it thoroughly - the feeling of Korra’s cock pounding into her hard and deep as she was helpless to do anything but wrap her legs around the alpha’s waist and hold on tight - but right now, she needed something different. She wanted to feel Korra over her, inside her, wanted to be pressed against her skin as closely as possible. So when Korra drew back to look at her questioningly, she took the opportunity to gently push her mate away and move over to the bed.

Korra growled, but allowed her to undress herself, viewing each inch of skin she revealed with a possessive, appreciative gaze that made Asami shiver with want. When she was fully naked, she allowed Korra a moment to take her in, noting the way the alpha’s eyes lingered on her still-flat stomach. But when Korra had looked her fill and was moving forward to press her to the bed, Asami stopped her with a hand in the middle of her chest. 

“You too,” she said in a breathy whisper. When Korra growled again, Asami gave her as pleading a look as she could manage, willing her scent and chi to project submission. “Please?”

Korra nodded and began tearing her own clothes off in such haste that her shirt got caught over her head. As she struggled with it, snarling in frustration, Asami couldn't help giggling, but when she finally managed to rip off the garment, her laughter caught in her throat. Korra was glaring at her with such dominance and desire that Asami felt the urge to bend over then and there. 

Instead, she forced herself to wait as the rest of Korra’s body was revealed. She reveled in its firm muscles and graceful curves, but her eyes were drawn instantly to the hard, dripping shaft jutting out from between her legs. Suddenly, Asami was breathless again. With a moan, she got onto her elbows and knees on the bed, arching her back so that her own dripping sex was prominently displayed, begging with her body for Korra to mount her. 

But to her surprise, she felt her mate’s hands on her waist, urging her to flip over onto her back. “Not like that,” Korra muttered. “Want to feel you, 'Sami...feel all of you…” 

Asami gasped in surprise. Although she and Korra had mated frequently since their marriage, rarely had they done so face to face. Usually, the alpha took her from behind, since it offered the best chance for her to conceive. But that didn’t matter anymore since she was already carrying Korra’s litter, and in this moment of joy, the thought of gazing into her mate’s eyes as their bodies came together seemed very appealing. She flipped onto her back, scooting closer to the head of the bed and spreading her legs.

Korra prowled over her, a beast with only one goal in mind. She settled between Asami’s spread legs, taking her lips in a bruising kiss. A shudder raced down Asami’s spine as the blunt tip of Korra’s cock nudged her thigh, and she spread her knees wider, tilting her pelvis up. The burning desire coursing through her almost felt like a heat, intense enough to make each breath burn. She  _ needed _ Korra inside her, tied to her.

“Please,” she whimpered, only for Korra to tug on her bottom lip with eager teeth.

To her embarrassment, Korra chuckled. “Such a needy omega. You’re already carrying my pups, but you still want more.”

Asami’s face burned in embarrassment. She hadn’t thought of it that way. There really was no purpose to this other than pleasure, and that made it seem… almost  _ selfish _ somehow. She wasn’t sure how to put her feelings into words, but a hopeful whine, soft and pleading, slipped from between her lips.

Korra seemed pleased with the noise. The alpha let out a low moan, then started kissing her way down Asami’s neck, nuzzling the sensitive spot where her mating bite had scarred over. “I’m not upset,” she rumbled, sucking softly at the spot. “I  _ like _ that my omega is needy. I like that you want my knot and my seed even though you’re already carrying my litter.”

Asami hissed, jerking upward at both the words and the teasing motion of Korra’s hips. Korra’s cock slid against her folds, parting them just a little, nudging gently at her clit, but it wasn’t in quite the right position for her to take it inside—at least not until Korra allowed it.

“In fact…” Korra paused, setting her teeth over the scar of Asami’s mating mark and holding it for a hot second. When she let it go, Asami saw that her blue eyes were dark and stormy with lust. “I hope you stay this way for the next several months.” Korra kissed further down, following Asami’s sensitive collarbone, nuzzling the slope of her breast before taking a stiff pink peak into her mouth. Asami gasped and clutched the sheets, but Korra only sucked her nipple for a few seconds before releasing it to the cool air. “I’m imagining it now. My beautiful omega on her hands and knees, her belly swollen with my pups, offering herself to me…”

Asami moaned, trembling as the head of Korra’s cock finally came to rest at her entrance. She could tell the alpha wanted to push inside. It was obvious from her rapid breathing and the way her muscles flexed beneath her smooth brown skin, tensing like cords about to snap. Korra’s chi was a towering wave about to crash over her, and Asami couldn’t help herself. Although she knew it was bold, perhaps too bold for an omega, she slid one of her knees around Korra’s lean hip, using the heel of her foot to try and urge her mate to claim her.

To her relief, Korra didn’t seem to mind the request. Her hips lurched forward, and Asami cried out as the thick head of Korra’s cock finally started sinking inside her. Her body had grown accustomed to the stretch, but something about it still stole her breath each time Korra spread her open. She waited, tingling from head to toe, until the burning flash passed and the widest part of Korra’s head pushed past her opening.

“Good girl,” Korra groaned, kissing across Asami’s chest to suck at her other nipple. The heat of the alpha’s mouth helped her loosen even more quickly, and Asami took another risk, threading her fingers through Korra’s hair. She didn’t dare direct, not when it was so clear Korra wanted to dominate her, but she did stroke the alpha’s head to show her appreciation.

It only took a few thrusts, and then Korra was inside of her, buried to the hilt. Her mate’s length throbbed with fullness, and she squeezed down instinctively, molding her inner walls to its shape. She could feel the pressure pounding within, and she wanted nothing more than to release it. “Please,” she murmured, desperation blazing through her veins. “Please…”

Korra’s hips jerked into hers, the alpha’s cock rubbing up against all of those wonderful places inside of her that made sparks explode behind her eyes. Asami hadn’t seen any examples of alpha genitalia before Korra’s, aside from informational diagrams in dry textbooks, and so she didn’t have any personal experience to compare it to. But from some of the things she’d overheard the maids gossiping about, her mate’s cock was exceptionally large, even for an alpha.

While Korra’s size had made her learning curve somewhat more difficult, Asami wouldn’t have traded it for anything. The thickness of the broad head usually meant a little bit of pain when the alpha first pushed forward—sometimes enough to make Asami whimper quietly if there hadn’t been much preparation—but as soon as it popped in, the ache morphed into the most amazing, delicious stretch. Every inch that slid in after only magnified that feeling, and more than once Asami had come, writhing and gasping, the moment she was fully impaled on Korra’s cock. As her mate had suggested during their first night together, she had swiftly grown addicted to the sensation of being filled, the emptiness inside of her utterly eradicated by the hot, hard press of Korra’s length.

Korra rumbled, eyes sparking with playful desire as she gazed down at Asami. That expression in Korra’s eyes never failed to make Asami flutter around her, and now was no different. But Korra’s hands kept her hips pressed down firmly against the bed, and Asami could barely move as her mate gave one slow, deliberate thrust.

“This is what you want, isn’t it?” Korra asked, her mouth curved up into a smug grin. Asami opened her mouth to reply, but all that came out was a whine. Korra shook her head, pumping her hips once more. “Tell me,” the alpha said, in a tone that, while still playful, was unmistakably an order. The dominance in her voice made Asami shiver. “Tell me, or I’ll use you until I’m ready to come and then finish the job myself.”

That made Asami want to howl in anticipatory grief. Nothing made an orgasm less satisfying than being deprived of the sensation of her mate’s come filling her womb. The hot, harsh spurts often made her belly swell to bursting, but that made it all the sweeter: it reminded them both of the new lives that would soon be growing there, lives that they had made. And now, at last knowing for sure that in a few months, she would begin displaying the evidence that Korra had bred her, to be threatened with the prospect of losing even a drop of her mate’s come was more than Asami could bear.

“No,” she gasped. “Please…”

That was the wrong answer. Korra’s eyes flashed dangerously and she rutted hard into Asami, slowly but with brutal force. “No? Are you telling me what to do with  _ my  _ omega?” Her hips jerked again, slapping against the underside of Asami’s thighs. The intense stretch made Asami’s head spin, and for a moment she couldn’t answer. But eventually the prospect that Korra might follow up on her threat forced words out of her mouth.

“No, I...I’m not...I just... please, Korra,  _ yes... _ I just want your...want your come…”

Partially as a gesture of submission, and partially so Korra couldn’t see the flaming burn in her cheeks, Asami tipped her head back, exposing the mating mark on the curve of her throat. Korra let out a ragged snarl, hips pumping faster, and a moment later Asami felt the press of her teeth as the alpha bit down hard.

Her world exploded with burning white stars. It wasn’t the first time she had come undone with only a few thrusts of Korra’s cock, but it was one of the most embarrassing. Though Asami whimpered in disappointment, she couldn’t hold back the tide. Her inner walls clutched at the alpha’s hard shaft, pulsing desperately as she trembled through her peak. Korra’s rhythm halted for just a moment, a moment where Asami felt faint hope—maybe, just maybe, her mate would give in and join her, would flood her with the heat she craved. But it didn’t happen. Korra picked up her harsh thrusting motion again, barely stopping for a second.

“You’re so desperate,” Korra growled, and in her haze, Asami couldn’t tell whether her mate was speaking to her, or muttering to herself. “You’re already carrying my pups, but you still want me… need me…”

It should have been a filthy thing for Korra to say—and it did make Asami’s core clench with desire—but when Asami looked into Korra’s eyes, she didn’t find any derision there. She didn’t even find smug amusement. The pride on Korra’s face was mixed with amazement, and also completely genuine. Her alpha wasn’t teasing her at all, not anymore. Korra was happy to be wanted, and Asami felt her heart melt.

“Yes,” she whined, digging her heel harder into the back of Korra’s muscular leg to try and keep her alpha deep within her. “Need you…” It wasn’t a very eloquent way of expressing her feelings, but she meant it with all her heart. Suddenly, she didn’t feel embarrassed anymore. There was no shame in wanting her mate, even to the point where desire overwhelmed her. She wanted Korra, not just the utter relief she felt when their bodies were joined, but the soft kisses Korra had rained on her face, the lopsided smiles Korra always gave her.

She raised her head just a little, taking Korra’s lips in a tender kiss as her inner walls finished fluttering. Her need was far from satisfied, but her heart felt full, and that fullness brought with it a sense of utter peace.

***

Korra stared down at her mate in awe. Asami was stretched out beneath her, keening, shuddering, reaching out for her as if she was the only solid thing left in the world. The omega was completely helpless, coming undone, and it was a beautiful sight to behold. The vulnerability and trust her mate was offering almost made Korra forget her own need. When Asami kissed her, she kissed back, sucking gently at the omega’s bottom lip and slowing her thrusts just a little.

When their mouths finally parted, Korra couldn’t help chasing Asami’s lips for one last peck. “You couldn’t even wait for me,” she growled, although she couldn’t pretend to sound angry.

Asami looked up at her through heavy lashes, the points of her cheeks flushed. Her plump lips parted as though she wanted to speak, but all that came out was a low moan as Korra grasped her hips. “Mm…”

“You’re mine. My omega,” Korra rumbled as she resumed thrusting, giving in to her own need once more. Even though Asami was carrying her pups, the desire to empty herself inside her mate, to claim what belonged to her, was as strong as ever. It was proof that she had succeeded. Asami wasn’t mating with her out of obligation. That much was clear whenever she looked into Asami’s hooded green eyes. She had followed her father’s advice and made her omega  _ want _ to belong to her—she had made her mate happy, even excited to bear her litter.

Korra claimed Asami over and over again, exalting in the way Asami’s inner walls opened for her every stroke and clung to her when she pulled out, as though the omega never wanted to let her go. And yet no matter how many times Korra drove herself into Asami, no matter how many times she growled  _ “Mine”  _ in Asami’s ear just to feel her clench, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something missing.

When she felt the pressure at the base of her shaft begin to swell, heralding the inflation of her knot, she thought that was what it must be. Korra kept thrusting, pushing her half-formed knot into Asami and popping it out again just to feel the omega’s inner muscles struggle to hold her, and the noises Asami made had Korra shivering against the urge to release. The final time she managed to pull free, Asami cried out, clutching desperately at Korra’s shoulders in an attempt to keep her from escaping, but the engorged knot slid loose with an obscene sucking sound.

“Please, Korra,” Asami whimpered brokenly.  _ “Please…” _

“Please what, Mine?” Korra growled. “What is it you want?” 

“Please knot me…”

The filthy words, the pleading look, and the pull of Asami’s scent, carrying just a trace of the new life growing within her, were too much for Korra to resist. But she didn't want to. “Yes,” she rumbled, pressing her knot firmly against Asami’s entrance. She kept her thrusts short and hard, grinding her knot into her mate’s warm, wet channel, and she felt a little more slip into Asami with each push. But it wasn't enough. She needed to be buried all the way inside her omega  _ now.  _

With a snarl, Korra surged forward, bracing her hands beside Asami’s head and forcing her knot deeper with all her strength. Asami screamed, eyes shut tight in what Korra hoped was pleasure, but at this point she couldn't have stopped if she wanted to. She was utterly overtaken by her instincts, which were screaming at her to knot the omega beneath her and pump her full. 

Asami’s nails scored down her back all the way to clasp at her rear, digging in, and Korra pumped her hips forward with a low roar. Leaning down, she set her teeth once more into the mating mark on her omega’s neck. The moment she did, she felt the widest part of her knot slip into the omega’s slick channel. She groaned at the sensation of having Asami wrapped around her, fluttering ceaselessly, and then she was all the way in. Asami’s muscles sealed tight behind her, locking them together, and Korra yelled as the pressure in her cock doubled. 

She was teetering on the edge of release, but the nagging feeling still tickled at the back of her mind, like a loose strand of hair in her eyes. She growled around her hold on Asami’s skin, rutting as best she could against her mate, and felt the rippling that told her the omega was about to come. “Please, Korra, please,” Asami was chanting, clasping as though to pull her impossibly deeper. “Fill me, please, need your seed, need you to fill my belly…” 

Korra’s knot twitched heavily, preparing to obey her mate’s pleas, but subconsciously Korra knew that it still wouldn't be enough. Asami was hers, body and soul; Korra had mated her, claimed her, and bred her, and yet her instincts were still clamoring for something else, some final bonding that would tie them together for eternity…

Understanding came to Korra in a flash. She let go of her grip on Asami’s neck and rumbled until the omega opened her eyes. They were cloudy with miserable need, yet Korra couldn't help getting lost in them—but only for a moment. Satisfied that she had her mate’s full attention, Korra tipped her own head back, exposing the unmarked column of her throat.

She didn’t need to ask the question. Understanding dawned in Asami’s hazy green eyes a moment later. Her full red lips fell apart in an ‘o’, and she let out a gasp. She trembled for a moment, seeming uncertain, but when Korra repeated the same word she had encouraged Asami to chant over and over— _ Please _ —the omega finally gave in.

Korra groaned as Asami’s teeth sank into her shoulder, breaking the skin and leaving her mark for everyone to see.

The moment her mate bit down, everything clicked into place. The emptiness in her chest filled with love, and the fullness racing up and down the shaft of her cock finally burst free, splashing against Asami’s silky, shivering walls. Korra released a powerful flood, spurts that came so quickly they were almost a constant stream. Asami’s muscles rippled around her, greedy for more, milking her twitching knot for everything it held. And Korra was eager to give. Her hips jerked helplessly as she emptied herself, pumping thick jets of come into her mate’s deepest places.

***

As soon as she bit down on Korra’s shoulder, Asami went rigid beneath her alpha’s weight. Sweet copper burst onto her tongue, and Korra’s chi twined with hers until the threads could no longer be untangled. The mark on her own neck throbbed, a pleasant ache, and as she held Korra’s heartbeat in her mouth, she finally found the satisfaction she had been straining for.

Coming around Korra’s cock hadn’t been enough. Taking Korra’s knot hadn’t been enough. Even the filthy, possessive things Korra had muttered to her hadn’t been enough. But they weren’t filthy, not really, because she couldn’t find anything dirty or embarrassing about this—about the joy she felt knowing Korra would wear her mark, just like she wore Korra’s.

Not all alphas allowed their omegas to bite them. To them, it wasn’t just a bond, but a mark of ownership, of submission. Korra was far from submissive, but she was devoted. She had proven it these past several months, and she was proving it now, by offering Asami her throat. Asami’s eyes welled up with tears. This was the alpha who had taken her as a mate. This was the alpha who had sired her pups. The thought overwhelmed her with love and happiness.

Asami hit her peak the moment Korra came inside of her. She released a burning scream into the cord of Korra’s shoulder, inner walls clenching as best they could while she was already stretched so wide. Korra shouted too, before clamping her teeth back in their usual spot. Locked together in every possible way—teeth on throat, legs around hips, tied together by Korra’s knot—they both broke down in shudders as the waves took them.

The next several minutes were a tide of bliss. With each spurt of Korra’s seed that flooded her core, Asami shivered anew, raking her nails down the alpha’s back in an effort to get even closer. Each release that rolled through her brought another on its tail, and another, until she couldn’t tell them apart. There were only Korra’s short, sharp thrusts inside her and the rhythmic pulses that passed between their bodies.

Only when she was soaked with sweat and her ragged lungs burned did she release her hold on the alpha’s shoulder. She still felt like screaming, but all that came out were soft whines and yelps as Korra continued rutting into her. Eventually, even that stopped. Korra collapsed, her cock twitching as it softened, but her knot remained fully inflated. With a low groan, Korra kissed her way gently down Asami’s chest, taking the tip of a cherry red nipple between her lips and sucking.

Asami came one final time, but it was much softer than the others, almost soothing. Her breasts had become incredibly sensitive these past few weeks, and feeling Korra’s soft tongue scrape over them was almost too much. She ran her fingers through Korra’s sweaty hair nevertheless, stroking the back of her mate’s head as her eyes fluttered shut.

“Thank you,” Korra muttered at last.

Asami blinked, staring down into the alpha’s piercing blue eyes. “Hmm?”

“Thank you,” Korra repeated, shifting upward again to rest her chin on Asami’s shoulder.

“For the bite?”

Korra pressed a kiss to her burning cheek. “For everything. For being mine. For carrying our beautiful pups. For biting me.”

“Our pups?” Asami repeated, her voice trembling. So far, Korra had only called them her pups.

“Of course,” Korra chuckled. “You’re the one carrying them. You’re doing well more than half the work. They're all yours, in every way.” She grinned sheepishly. “I just like calling them mine because…”

“I know,” Asami laughed. “It makes you feel  _ virile. _ Stokes your alpha pride.”

Korra snuggled in closer. “Yeah. But make no mistake, I hope they turn out just like you.”

“Funny you should say that,” Asami murmured, “because I was hoping they would turn out like you.”

“Brilliant and kind…”

“Brave and funny…”

“Maybe a bit of an egghead.”

“Maybe a little bit cocky.”

“With beautiful green eyes…”

“Your gorgeous dark skin…”

“I want a hundred at least,” Korra sighed, nipping happily at Asami’s ear.

Asami let out a contented purr, one that soon caused a rumbling in Korra’s chest as well. “I don’t know if I can manage a hundred, but I’ll carry all the little warrior engineers I can for you. As long as I can count on your help.”

“You’ll have to pry our pups away from me. I already love them. Hear that?” she added, running her hand along Asami’s swollen abdomen. “Your sire already loves you.”

Asami rolled her eyes. She started to say that most of the subtle curve was thanks to their tie, but the sentiment was still sweet, and she didn’t want to rain on her mate’s parade.  _ Nothing should ruin this moment. Nothing  _ can _ ruin it. We’re exactly where we’re supposed to be… a family. _

“I wish my mother was here,” she blurted out, only for Korra to give her a strange look.

“I hope you mean ‘here’ as in with us, not here as in in this room.”

Asami couldn’t help it. Korra made her laugh, even about the saddest things. “I like to think she’s watching, but hopefully not at this very moment.”

“She would be so proud of you,” Korra said, speaking seriously once more. “And you’re going to be a great mother to our pups. I just know it."

“You think so?” Asami asked. “I didn’t have an example for very long.”

“You’ll be a natural,” Korra insisted. “And when it gets hard, I’ll be here.”

“Promise?”

Korra kissed the point of her chin. “Promise.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it - the last chapter. Hope you guys have enjoyed our smutty little interlude. We're not currently taking prompts for this one, but who knows - we might come back to it one day. As always, READ THE WARNINGS and let us know what you think in the comments and on tumblr @raedmagdon and @n1ghtwr1ter.

Three weeks.

It had been three weeks since Korra had last mated with her. Three weeks since Asami had felt Korra’s fingers digging into her hips and Korra’s cock plunging in and out of her. Three weeks since Korra’s knot had parted her walls and Korra’s come had flooded her core. Asami knew it had been three weeks because she had spent each day longing for all those things: for the hot puffs of Korra’s breath against the back of her neck, the nip of Korra’s teeth, the burning stretch of Korra inside her.

Even though her belly was swollen with Korra’s litter and her breasts were heavy and tender, her body had only become greedier. It was almost worse than a heat. She was touch-starved, constantly clinging to Korra’s biceps, snuggling against her, trying to soak up as much of her mate as she could, no matter how light the contact between them was.

If Korra hadn’t been so affectionate, hadn’t doted on her so adorably and insistently, Asami might have worried she was being rejected. But her mate spent almost every minute of every day by her side, rubbing her feet, massaging her shoulders, helping her wash, bringing her extra blankets and making sure she always had whatever food she was craving. It was a painful paradox. Korra was always close at hand, ready to cater to her every need except the most powerful one of all.

Currently, the alpha was rubbing her tight calves, working every last bit of stiffness from the sore muscles. Carrying the extra weight wasn’t easy, especially since Korra had gotten her pregnant with four pups on their very first try. Asami felt like a hippo cow half the time, which was probably why Korra hadn’t felt the need to mate with her recently…

“Any better?” Korra asked, distracting Asami from her sulky thoughts.

Asami gave her legs a testing stretch. They did feel better. Korra had magic hands, and she always knew just the right amount of pressure to use. Despite her lingering sadness, she gave a happy sigh of relief. “Yes. Thank you.”

“And how are my pups doing?” Korra leaned in, lifting up Asami’s shirt and placing a kiss against her belly.

Asami’s breath hitched as a flurry of kicks started. The pups always seemed to be most active when Korra spoke to them. “Happy to hear their sire,” Asami laughed, unable to keep from smiling. Korra’s loving grin was infectious.

Korra ran her hand over Asami’s stomach, stroking the taut curve until her palm came to rest where the kicking was strongest. “Shh,” she muttered, placing more feather-light kisses beneath Asami’s navel. “Give your mother a break, huh? She needs her rest.”

Rest wasn’t precisely what Asami needed, but watching Korra speak to their pups was so adorable that she almost forgot her frustration. Almost. She was very aware of the heat of Korra’s hand, as well as the fact that the alpha was tucked into the cradle of her thighs. She trembled despite herself, longing for the days when her belly had been small enough for Korra to stretch on top of her and pin her arms above her head…

“Asami? Asami, are you all right?”

The concern in Korra’s soft blue eyes melted Asami’s heart. Even if Korra was in the mood to care for her instead of claim her, she didn’t doubt her mate’s love for one moment. “I’m fine,” she murmured. “Just tired.” Korra made to pull away, but Asami grasped her hand, twining their fingers together. “Please, don’t go. Stay with me a while?”

Korra smiled, lying down beside her and wrapping an arm around her waist. “Anything you need.”

***

Korra bit her lip, breathing as shallowly as she could. Asami was fast asleep in her arms, dozing peacefully, which only made her feel guiltier about her current state. The omega’s rear was nestled right against her lap, and it was everything Korra could do to ignore the uncomfortable tent in her pants.

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since she had last known the pleasures of her mate’s body, since the last time she had found release while buried deep within Asami’s tight, silky walls. She knew there were alternatives—she had spent almost every morning in the shower before her mate woke, stroking herself to swift and unsatisfying orgasms just to keep the edge off—but her efforts were useless. The fact that Asami was carrying their pups didn’t matter in the slightest. The urge to mate, to take, to claim, was stronger than ever.

Asami let out a soft sigh, shifting back against her, and it was all Korra could do to stifle a groan. Her shaft gave an insistent throb, one she tried and failed to overlook. Asami was in no condition to satisfy her right now. The omega spent most of her waking hours exhausted, and Korra felt guilty for even thinking of asking her for help. She had been the one to put Asami in this uncomfortable state, after all. It was only fair that she share some of the burden instead of making it even harder on her mate.

But…

But Asami smelled so delicious. Even without dipping down to inhale near her throat, Korra could catch her scent, thick and sweet and tempting enough to make her mouth water. It was slightly different than the scent she had learned to love before Asami’s pregnancy had become visible, but the shift only made her hungrier. Asami smelled like  _ her _ , and Korra wanted to taste every inch of the omega’s skin to see if her flavor had changed too.

Korra was considering whether or not to try extricating herself from their bed so she could visit the bathroom and take care of her swiftly growing problem, when Asami pressed back into her, rubbing her rear against Korra’s aching shaft. But it wasn't the motion that undid her; it was the moan that fell from her sleeping mate’s mouth.

Suddenly, the hardness that had been merely uncomfortable became unbearable. Korra froze, her body trembling against the urge to roll Asami over, flip up her nightdress, and plunge into the warm, wet opening she could practically smell. In fact, she was pretty sure she  _ could _ smell it -  _ I guess that tells me what kind of dream she’s having,  _ Korra thought, torn between amusement and frustration.

Asami turned in her arms, nestling her head into the crook of Korra’s shoulder. The alpha let out a breath. The miserable temptation of Asami’s ass against her cock was gone, but the aching hardness remained—and now she had another problem. In Asami’s new position, she had a perfect view down the plunging neckline of the omega’s dress. Korra’s eyes zeroed in on the valley of her cleavage and refused to leave, no matter how hard she tried to wrench them away.

Much to Korra’s delight, her mate’s breasts had grown larger, rounder, and fuller over the last six months, in preparation for the pups who would soon suckle at them. They had also become exquisitely sensitive, so much so that Korra could bring her to orgasm merely by kneading them and toying with their stiff pink peaks. The memory of the pleading mewls and desperate moans Asami had let out the last time she’d done so made Korra throb in her pants.

In fact, all of the changes to her mate’s body had proven uniquely arousing to Korra. As Asami’s slender form had taken on a pleasing softness, Korra had found herself more eager than ever to grip at the widening curve of her hips. She was barely able to resist reaching for Asami’s breasts even in public, eager to feel her omega arch against her body in search of sensation. She could spend hours kissing down the slowly rounding curve of Asami’s stomach, before delving greedily into the warm, wet treasure below.

Asami had been gorgeous before her pregnancy, slim and lithe and perfect. But something about the increasingly obvious fact that Korra had mated, claimed, and bred her made her utterly irresistible. She was somehow becoming even more omega, even more powerfully submissive, and it was a distinct struggle for Korra to think about anything other than breeding her again.

And yet somehow, driven by concerns for the safety and comfort of her mate and pups, she had managed to resist for  _ three whole weeks.  _ Korra had swallowed her embarrassment and gone to ask Katara whether there was any danger in mating with an omega as pregnant as Asami, and Katara had laughed and assured her that there wasn't. Yet with the taut, round curve of Asami’s belly, and the assorted aches and pains that plagued her daily, Korra found it hard to believe. She could be tender with Asami, but something about her mate’s pregnancy made her desires tend more towards the rough, passionate way she’d taken her omega on their first night together. And surely it wouldn't be good for their growing pups for her to fuck their mother into the mattress.

Korra couldn't stand it any longer. Stifling a snarl, she began to withdraw her arm from under Asami’s waist in preparation to find an unsatisfactory release in her own hand, all the while imaging the tight, slick heat of the cunt she was missing. She tried to move slowly and gently, hoping to keep from waking Asami, but slow and gentle wasn't exactly easy given the ferocious ache in her cock.

Still, she thought she’d managed to extricate herself without waking Asami and had swung her legs over the side of their bed when she heard the low, sleepy voice:

“Korra? Where are you going?”

Korra winced guiltily as she scrambled to come up with some excuse. But a glance down at her lap told her that her mate would see through anything but the truth in a heartbeat. She had no choice but to come clean.

“I was, uh…” She scratched at the back of her neck, feeling heat creep into the skin beneath her fingers. She and Asami had shared the most intimate of pleasures; why was she suddenly blushing at the thought of discussing something that was merely alpha nature with her mate? “Well, I was...I woke up and I...kind of had a problem,” she said lamely, indicating her lap.

Asami’s eyes widened as they followed Korra’s pointing finger, and for a moment the alpha thought she could see redness rising in Asami’s cheeks. But no, she told herself, that must just be wishful thinking - or maybe it was anger. “I was going to go and take care of it,” Korra mumbled, no longer able to meet her mate’s eyes.

There was a long, deliberative pause, in which Korra tried not to squirm as she stewed in her shame, imagining what Asami must be thinking of her right now.  _ Filthy alpha, one-track mind, selfish, sex obsessed…  _ She was completely unprepared to feel Asami’s soft, cool hand come to rest lightly on her thigh.

Korra’s head snapped up to take in Asami looking at her with sympathy and something that resembled hunger. “Why didn't you tell me, Korra? I could have helped you.”

It took a moment for Korra to figure out how words worked. “Well, I...I didn't want to bother you, with your pregnancy and all. I figured you needed the rest more than anything, and…”

Her words trailed off as Asami’s hand slowly crept inward, blazing a trail Korra could feel burning through the fabric of her pants. “That's sweet of you,” she said, her voice low and soft and impossibly alluring, “but you’re an alpha.  _ My  _ alpha. You have needs, and it’s my duty as your omega to tend to them.”

As she finished speaking, Asami’s hand came to rest directly over the bulge pressing at the seam of her pants. Korra shut her eyes and sucked in a breath to prevent herself from coming then and there, at the first touch of her mate’s fingers in  _ three fucking weeks.  _ But when Asami gave her a light squeeze, her eyes snapped open.

“You have needs too, though,” Korra panted, gazing at Asami with unrestrained desire. “Food and rest and sleep…”

Asami’s look was just as heated as hers as she replied, “That’s true, but the most important one I can think of is to please my alpha.”

Korra couldn’t contain herself anymore. Asami’s scent was in her nose and Asami’s full breast was rubbing against the edge of her arm and Asami’s gentle hand was cupping the aching swell of her cock. Wrapped up in her mate’s chi, with pent-up need coursing through every inch of her body, she had no other choice. She needed relief, and here was Asami, offering so sweetly to take care of her.

Her selfish side took over. She lunged, growling as she tipped Asami backwards onto the bed, using only just enough care to make sure she didn’t bump or jostle her mate’s swollen belly. She took the omega’s lips in a feverish kiss, groaning as she finally tasted what she had denied herself for so long.

They had kissed in the past few weeks, of course, but those had been restrained, loving pecks that spoke of devotion rather than blazing desire. But now, Korra couldn’t restrain herself. Her tongue plunged into Asami’s mouth until she felt the soft vibrations of her mate’s moan, and her hands hastened to tear off the dress that hid her omega’s generous curves.

As impatient as she was, Korra paused for a split second as the clinging fabric fell away. Asami was a vision of loveliness, her soft, pale breasts spilling over her chest. With a low snarl, Korra nipped her way down the omega’s throat, pausing only briefly to suck at Asami’s mating mark before latching onto the thick bud of her nipple.

Asami let out a sharp cry and arched her spine, but her belly made bending difficult. Korra grasped her hips to prevent her from squirming. She released Asami’s stiff peak to the cool air, preparing to move on to the heat burning between her omega’s legs, but she couldn’t help herself. She had been waiting for this for what felt like an eternity, and as badly as her cock ached, she found it impossible to tear herself away.

She lavished both of her mate’s heavy breasts with attention, sucking them, kneading them, pinching and twisting whichever spit-slick nipple she wasn’t latched onto. Beneath her, Asami began whimpering, running her hands through Korra’s hair as if she wasn’t sure whether to hold on or urge her lower. But Korra continued, unsure what her goal was, but unable to restrain herself.

Only when Asami started begging did she snap out of her trance. “Please—ahh!” the omega cried out as Korra’s teeth sank into the curve of her breast, biting hard enough to bruise the skin. “Please, Korra, please…”

She tilted her hips up, and Korra caught another whiff of the intoxicating scent coming from between her omega’s legs. Her mouth throbbed with hunger, and she abandoned Asami’s breasts without any further reluctance. Despite the strong pull, the instinct to devour Asami utterly, Korra took her time when she reached her mate’s round belly. She dusted it with kisses, running her palms in circles over it.

“Mine,” she growled, running her tongue around one of Asami’s hipbones. They didn’t protrude ever so slightly on either side of her softly curved abdomen the way they once had, but she could still feel them, and they were sensitive as ever. “ _ My  _ omega. Full of  _ my _ pups.”

“Yours, Korra,” Asami gasped, spread legs shaking.

That was all Korra needed to hear. She ducked beneath Asami’s quivering knees and thrust her tongue between her omega’s pouting folds, desperate to drink her fill of her mate’s arousal.

As soon as she pushed past Asami’s entrance, the omega wailed above her. Her inner walls fluttered and her fingers clutched at the bedfurs, twisting them uselessly. A rush of wetness splashed against Korra’s chin, and she caught as much of the mess as she could in her mouth, groaning with satisfaction the whole while. This was  _ her _ cunt, all hers, and it would be wrapped around her cock soon.

Only when Asami’s swift, sudden orgasm had faded to ripples and her mate had practically melted into the mattress did Korra withdraw her mouth. She sucked the firm red bud of Asami’s clit between her lips, swirling her tongue around it, but that barely produced a reaction. Asami merely panted, making soft little whines of confusion.

Each sound sent a lance of desire straight between Korra’s legs. Her cock was straining painfully in her pants, desperate for attention. She hurried and fished it out, almost tearing her pants in the struggle. Eventually, she kicked them off altogether. She didn’t want anything between her body and her mate’s.

Asami remained utterly limp on her back as Korra readjusted, taking her shaft in hand and kneeling low between Asami’s wide, glistening thighs. They were already dripping with clear strands of come, and more slipped from her red-ringed entrance as it pulsed.

Korra couldn’t wait anymore. She seized Asami’s legs in both hands and brought them around her waist, lining her cock up and plunging forward.

Even after an intense orgasm, it took Asami a moment to accept her. Korra saw the slight widening of her mate’s eyes, the flash of something that might have been discomfort before it quickly dissolved into bliss. Asami still didn’t move—she was clearly too exhausted—but a dazed, happy smile spread across her face and her inner walls clenched down, fluttering around Korra’s head.

Oh, how she’d missed this. Missed the silky squeeze of Asami’s walls. Missed the way they massaged her, trying to pull her deeper. Korra bit her lip as she stared down, relishing the sight of the tip of her cock disappearing into her mate’s tight channel. Only the first inch or so was buried, but it was an utter relief. It almost reminded her of their first night together, when she had taken Asami’s maidenhead. After all these months, her mate was still unimaginably tight.

Even so, Asami was so wet and slick that there was barely any resistance as Korra worked the rest of her shaft in. Asami remained soft and compliant beneath her, every inch the submissive omega—but Korra could tell she was enjoying herself. Her nipples strained into the air, her breasts swaying slightly, and a flush had begun to spread from her cheeks down along her neck.

“So good. My sweet, obedient omega.” She ran her hands possessively over Asami’s swollen belly. “Heavy with my pups, but still willing and eager to empty my cock and take my seed.”

“Yes,” Asami crooned, still looking somewhat dazed in the aftermath of her orgasm. She pulsed weakly around Korra in what might have been the final aftershocks, or the beginnings of a slow build to another peak. Korra couldn't tell, and more importantly, she didn't care. Her omega was here beneath her, swollen with her pups and filled with her cock, practically begging for a good, hard rut.

And Korra’s instincts would allow her to delay that rut no longer.

She sped up her pace, grasping greedily at Asami’s hips, her shaft straining as she slid as deep as possible. Though the omega’s quivering walls welcomed her, her strokes still didn't seem deep enough. With Asami’s belly in the way, the angle wasn't quite right. Korra growled, giving a few more hard thrusts, tensing as her frustration mounted. Though Asami liked it best when the head of Korra’s cock rubbed against her front wall, Korra preferred it when she bottomed out, ending each thrust at the entrance to Asami’s womb.

With a snarl, she withdrew, ignoring Asami’s whimpers of protest. “Korra, why—” she began, only for her words to become lost in a gasp as Korra flipped her over.

Korra wasted no time positioning Asami on her hands and knees. She tried to be gentle, always wary of bumping Asami’s stomach, but her lust soon got the better of her. She raked her nails along Asami’s thighs, spreading them wide before moving on to knead the tight cheeks of the omega’s rear in both hands. Normally, Korra preferred making Asami present for her instead of posing her mate this way herself, but she didn't have the patience. She plunged back in, groaning as her cock hit depths she hadn’t been able to reach before.

***

Asami barely had time to miss the fullness inside her before Korra’s cock breached her once more. The alpha was usually considerate about pausing or at least slowing down after Asami reached her peak, but right now, Korra kept driving into her just as fast, just as hard, just as ruthlessly as before. Asami wasn't sure if Korra was even capable of pausing.

A blush of arousal spread from her cheeks all the way to her collarbone. Korra was taking her so roughly, with no thought for anything but her own pleasure, and something deep and primal inside of Asami loved it. She spread her legs and arched back into Korra’s harsh thrusts, wordlessly pleading with her mate to use her body.

Sharp teeth clamped down on the nape of her neck, startling her into a yelp. Before she could figure out what was happening, she was already collapsing forward, face pressed against the pillows. Her body had reacted to Korra’s bite with instinctive submission. She went limp and allowed herself to be posed, lowering her head and raising her ass even higher to give her alpha better access. Heat washed through her as Korra growled low around her grip. The message was clear:

_ Don’t move. _

Asami whimpered with a mixture of confusion and need. It had been a while since Korra had demanded such total and complete submission from her. Typically, Korra allowed her a little more agency when they mated, even encouraging her to learn about her own body and articulate her desires. But this was not that Korra, the one who encouraged Asami to finger herself so that she could learn to please her better, or the one who gladly ate her out for hours if Asami merely asked—and sometimes even when she didn’t. This was an alpha reasserting her dominance, her right to claim her omega however she pleased. Asami’s only role was to submit.

Desire coiled in Asami’s belly, her pleasure mounting as Korra’s thrusts picked up speed and strength. Each one shoved her further into the pillows, pushing her breasts against the mattress, and Asami used the fabric to muffle her moans. She held herself as still as possible, straining to be quiet, but Korra maintained her grip, growling greedily.

Asami tried to focus solely on Korra, on the way the alpha’s skin seared where it was pressed against hers, on the hot stretch of her mate’s cock plunging into her over and over. She knew she had to ignore her own desires and fight off the urge to push back against Korra’s thrusts, or beg Korra to fuck her harder and faster, but her restraint dissolved the moment she felt the slight swell at the base of Korra’s cock. Her alpha was beginning to knot.

_ “Please,”  _ Asami gasped, clenching fistfuls of the sheets. The words bubbled out of her without a hint of embarrassment and with even less patience. “I need it, Korra. Need you. Need your knot…”

She knew vaguely that she should be ashamed of her wanton behavior. Any decent omega would be. But right now, she was beyond embarrassment, beyond reason. Before she’d married Korra, Asami had never thought that she might find herself, with her logical engineer’s mind, in such an emotional state, but here she was, a slave to her own body as well as Korra’s.

Before she could say anything to debase herself further, Korra released her hold on Asami’s neck and reared back unexpectedly. Asami’s gasp of surprise at the sudden change of angle was choked off when Korra firmly grasped the betrothal necklace that hung around her throat, using it to force the omega upright along with her. It cut off Asami’s breath slightly, but the burn in her lungs was almost pleasant, a physical sign of Korra’s power over her.

“Enough,” Korra rasped into Asami’s ear, punctuating the words with possessive nips alongside her sensitive spine. “You’ve been doing so well. You’ve been so obedient, so submissive. But now, you’re acting like a bitch in heat, Omega. Is that all you are? All you want to be?” Korra stroked the curve of her belly, making her shiver in the alpha’s bruising grip. Asami had enough breath to answer, but she didn't trust her words. All she could do was whine as Korra’s cock continued plunging into her over and over.

“It is, isn’t it?” Korra growled, switching to the other side of her back and littering it with bitemarks. Asami knew she’d carry the curved purple imprints of Korra’s teeth for days. “You just want to be bred again, don’t you? Well, you’re in luck, because that’s exactly what I have planned for you, Omega. As soon as this litter of pups is whelped, I'll put another one in your belly. I'll keep you pregnant and swollen for years to come...and you’ll love every moment of it. Because you’re mine.”

At long last, Korra’s mouth fitted over Asami’s mating mark, making her entire body flush with heat. She trembled, inner walls fluttering around Korra’s cock, knowing what was next, but still utterly unprepared.  _ “Mine,”  _ Korra rumbled into Asami’s skin, the alpha’s voice her only remaining anchor to the world. “My good, submissive breeding bitch.” And then Korra bit down.

Asami came with a wail, spilling around the base of Korra’s shaft. Her inner walls went wild, and she felt Korra stutter within her, struggling to hold back. Asami waited, half-expecting the pressure she could feel throbbing through her mate’s length to spill inside her early. Instead, she got something else. With a snarl of desire and determination, Korra jerked forward even harder than before, pushing her knot past Asami’s entrance.

In the split second before the widest part of Korra’s knot sank inside, Asami feared she wouldn’t be able to take it. She couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. Her world spiraled, careening out of control. But Korra’s hands and hips were insistent, and Korra’s hot breath hit the back of her neck, urging her to open.

Asami didn’t have a choice. If this was what her alpha demanded, she had to accept it.

“Open for me, Omega,” Korra huffed into the tense cord of her shoulder. “Take my knot and my seed. I know you want them.”

Asami had no choice but to obey. Her only remaining desire in the world was to follow Korra’s orders. Her muscles relaxed, and the sharp sting between her legs was replaced with a surge of pleasure. Soon, all traces of discomfort were forgotten, washed away by the undeniable ecstasy of being filled at last.

It took her several seconds to adjust to the sheer size of Korra’s knot. Her mouth dropped open in a silent scream, but she didn’t even have the breath to shout. Korra’s knot was so huge that she didn’t have room for anything else in her body, not even desperately-needed air. But it was in, and oh Spirits, how she had missed this. She hadn’t realized how much until her muscles milked the alpha’s cock, squeezing every glorious inch and molding to its shape.

Tears welled in Asami’s eyes. This was both too much and not enough. Another chasm of need had opened within her, a roaring emptiness that shrieked to be filled. She didn’t just need Korra’s cock, or even Korra’s knot. She needed the hot flood of Korra’s come hitting her deepest places.

All the sounds around her, which had disappeared as Korra entered her, suddenly came rushing back. Asami’s heartbeat throbbed in her head as well as deep within her core, and her whimpers rose in pitch until they were bouncing from the walls. She couldn’t help it. She wailed with each rut of Korra’s hips, all too aware of the pounding fullness in Korra’s knot, tortured by the twitching head as it nudged the entrance to her womb.

She had to beg. Had to. Some part of her was convinced she would absolutely die if Korra’s seed didn’t spill inside her soon. It didn’t matter that she was already carrying her alpha’s pups. She  _ needed _ it.

“P—ahh… please… Korra, Alpha,  _ please. _ Please fill me. I need—”

Her voice broke, and she couldn’t finish. Korra had started thrusting again, using all the leverage she had within the confines of their tie. “I know what my bitch needs,” she growled, giving another sharp tug to the back of Asami’s betrothal necklace. “But you’ll get it when I decide. You’re  _ mine.” _

***

As Asami shivered and squirmed, Korra fought the pounding pressure in her cock with all her might. She knew she should slow down, but that wasn’t an option. She was addicted to the feeling of Asami’s satin walls shifting around her, struggling to hold her. They were stretched to their absolute limit, and not for the first time, Korra thanked her lucky stars that the universe had given her an omega with the tightest pussy she had ever fucked.

Just letting Asami clench and flutter around her was incredible. Each time she pushed inside the omega, it stunned her all over again. More than once, she had ended up peaking early thanks to the ripples of Asami’s irresistible walls. But not this time. The only thing stronger than her urge to come was her urge to claim. Asami was hers in every way, and the wild beast inside her gnashed for the chance to prove it.

A stream of filth poured from her mouth, selfish, possessive words she wasn’t even conscious of saying until they hit her own ears. “That’s my good girl. My sweet omega. I feel you milking me, trying to get my seed. Don’t you know your belly’s already full, or are you too greedy to care?”

She rutted harder against Asami’s rear, making up for her inability to pull out with sheer strength. It forced Asami to rock along with her, but her mate didn’t seem to mind. The omega was content to be pushed and pulled, obviously and visibly eager to give herself over to Korra’s chosen rhythm.

“Don’t care,” Asami cried out sharply, practically sobbing. “I want it, Korra. I want—”

“My seed,” Korra finished for her. “You’d do anything to have it. Take it in your mouth, on your face, even in this tight little ass of yours.” She raked her nails sharply down Asami’s back, groping the cheeks of her ass hard enough to leave imprints.

Asami tensed, inner walls twitching, and Korra nearly slipped over the precipice she was walking along. It was a delicate balancing act, and she only succeeded through sheer luck. Her cock gave a few weak spurts, then resumed throbbing with unsatisfied need.

“Yes,” Asami chanted, barely pausing to breathe. “Yes yes  _ yes.”  _ She was in her own world, a world omegas entered where nothing existed but their duty to be fucked and filled.

But Korra knew her mate was still listening. An alpha’s orders could penetrate even the thickest omega fog. She caught Asami’s ear with her teeth, rumbling against it: “But you love it in your cunt best. You love it because you know it means more pups. And pups mean I  _ own _ you.”

That was the last coherent sentence either of them managed. At the word ‘own’, Asami cried out, tumbling into another release that rippled through her entire body. Her wild shivers caused Korra to tense, but this time, she couldn’t find the will to hold back. Asami was hers—her omega, her mate; her hole to fuck and her womb to fill. She seized Asami’s neck with her teeth one last time, conveying her ownership with something even more powerful than words.

The first spurt of come that spilled from her cock was utter bliss. Korra had struggled to keep it back for so long, but with the floodgates open, all the pressure she had been holding back poured out in powerful streams. She writhed over Asami’s back, rolling her hips in feverish desperation. Each pounding pulse that shot through her shaft only made the desire to empty herself greater.

As always, Asami welcomed her completely. She took everything Korra had to offer, every jet of come, each jagged thrust. She didn’t just take them, but pleaded for them, reaching out with her chi and pulling relentlessly in a desperate bid for more. More come, more thrusts, faster-harder-deeper.

Korra’s eyes swam with flashing white stars. Her omega was draining her so swiftly and so well that her head spun with every splash of her seed. This was what she had wanted all along: to be needed, to be her omega’s everything. It was what her alpha always wanted, and it roared as Asami surrendered to her, tight walls expanding even further to hold her growing load. Her thoughts had devolved to  _ omega _ and  _ mine, _ but there was one other left, a promise she had already made but couldn’t resist repeating:

“Gonna fill you. Pump you full of come and breed you over and over. Keep you… keep you swollen and heavy with my pups. Put all the litters I want in your belly.” Asami clenched tighter with every phrase, drawing more come from Korra’s straining cock. Her voice rose from wordless mewls to sharp cries, each one music to Korra’s ears. Her own words eventually vanished in the undertow of her alpha, until all she could do was chant,  _ “Mine. Mine. Mine.” _

Asami answered her words with overheated gasps. “Yes, Korra...yours...all yours...please...fill me up... _ breed me!” _

Korra’s alpha responded to her omega’s words on a visceral level. She snarled, digging her fingers hard into Asami’s hips, and thrust forward with everything she had, spilling the last of herself into her mate’s deepest places. Asami screamed, shivering around her one final time, and then both of them collapsed to the bed.

For a little while, all Korra could do was pant, struggling to regain the ability to think. The first thought in her head, however, was that having a muscular alpha on top of her couldn't be good for Asami—or their pups. With a groan, Korra rolled them both onto their sides. Asami let out a little whimper at the loss of her mate’s warm weight atop her, but she quieted as Korra began to rub her belly, rumbling into a deep purr.

When Asami’s higher, lighter purr joined her own, Korra felt a sense of contentment settle over her, a kind of bliss she had never known before she met and mated with the omega. Her position as the heir apparent to the Water Tribe had always weighed heavily on her, and she had long struggled with a sense of restlessness that drove her to fight and fuck and get into all sorts of scrapes. Her parents were kind but firm, chalking all but the most egregious up to her being a young alpha, but Korra herself had known better. Before Asami came along, there was a real risk that she might do something truly, spectacularly stupid or dangerous (or both) in order to dispel the nagging itch under her skin.

_ I always felt like I was searching for something,  _ Korra mused drowsily, nuzzling a little deeper into Asami’s sweet-smelling hair.  _ Maybe...maybe it was her.  _ The thought made her smile, but whether or not it was true, she couldn't deny that she felt more at home—in her nation, in her role, in her own skin—than she ever had in her life. She had been missing something, but she had found it at last: her mate, the mother of her pups.

“What’re you thinking about?” Asami asked, her words slurring a little with sleepy contentment.

Korra opened her mouth to answer honestly, but then a memory of the final moments of their orgasm startled her out of the doze she’d been slipping into. “There was something you said, just as we came...something you asked me to do to you…” Korra affected a bemused air, as though struggling to remember, but she was actually struggling to speak normally around her grin. It stretched even wider as the smell of embarrassment filtered over to her from Asami.

Korra brushed back a lock of Asami’s hair, ostensibly so she could plant a kiss on her mate’s neck, but actually so she could get a better look at the flush creeping over her skin. She couldn't help herself. Asami always blushed so prettily that it made Korra say the most filthy, ridiculous things in order to get more of that lovely glow.

She waited until Asami was squirming against her before springing her trap. “Didn't you ask me to...breed you?” she said, unable to keep the grin out of her voice. Asami groaned and buried her face in her hands as Korra chuckled. “I don’t know if you remember, but I've kind of already done that.”

“I wasn’t thinking,” Asami confessed, averting her eyes almost shyly. Korra didn’t miss the pink flush creeping down her neck, though, or the way she shivered. She suspected the omega’s trembling wasn’t just from the cool sweat drying from their bodies. “I… we hadn’t done this for so long. I just needed you.”

Those words made Korra forget her bad attempts at joking around. She had missed it too—not just the physical act, but the closeness she felt when the two of them mated. Even when she was at her roughest and Asami was at her most submissive, there was something almost tender underneath it, a core of trust running back and forth that Korra could feel deep within her. It hadn’t been there with any of her other lovers. It was like her father had said. She wanted to be worthy of being Asami’s alpha, because Asami was more than worthy of her.

“I always need you.” Korra placed a kiss on the nape of Asami’s neck, brushing aside a few strands of hair.

Asami shuddered again, then relaxed with a sigh. “So, no more worrying you might hurt me?”

Korra smirked. “No more worrying about that. You managed to take everything I gave you and more. I should have given you more credit.”

“Save the overprotective hovering for our pups.” Asami tilted her head sideways so she could gaze back into Korra’s eyes. “But there are other ways you can take care of me.”

“Yes,” Korra agreed, running her hand down along the curve of Asami’s side and up again to squeeze her breast. Asami’s small whimper of approval was everything she could have hoped for. “I can think of a few.”

“We haven’t even untied yet,” Asami whispered, but she wiggled her hips to make herself more available anyway. Even though Korra had been satisfied mere moments before, she felt a flash of warmth in her core again. She pulsed inside of Asami, throbbing in the silky grip of her omega’s fluttering walls. After a little more rest, she was certain she would need to take her mate all over again.

Asami made a noise of pleasure, and Korra laughed. A minute ago, she might have teased her omega for being so needy, but she couldn’t deny that she felt the same. “Can you blame me? I have the most beautiful omega in the whole world in my bed. Why would I ever want to leave?”

“We don’t have to go anywhere at all,” Asami pointed out.

Korra lowered her lips to Asami’s shoulder, brushing gentle kisses over the bruises she had left before sinking her teeth into the familiar scar of Asami’s mating mark. Asami was right. She didn’t want or need to be anywhere else but deep within her mate, enjoying their shared smell and the feel of warm skin pressing into hers.

“Good. Because this is right where we’re supposed to be.” She released Asami’s breast and stroked downward, rubbing slow circles over her swollen belly. “All of us.”


End file.
